Une semaine de paix
by Yebbeka
Summary: Nous avons décidé d'instaurer cette année une semaine de fête pour la paix" déclara Dumbledore. Ces quelques mots engendrèrent des changements plus que conséquents au sein de l'école.
1. Prologue

Titre : une semaine de paix

Auteur : Yebbeka

Genre : Romance/Humour (je veux toujours faire de l'humour mais inévitablement il y a de la guimauve qui déborde '^^

Rating : M (le retour mdr)

Couple : HPDM surtout mais aussi d'autres peut-être ^^

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient vous croyez que si je le demande à Merlin pour Noël il accepterait de m'offrir Draco et Harry même pour une journée ? ... XD

Résumé : "Nous avons décidé d'instaurer cette année une semaine de fête pour la paix" déclara Dumbledore. Ces quelques mots engendrèrent des changements plus que conséquents au sein de l'école.

Nda : Me revoilà pour une fic à chapitre ^^ ça fait du bien de poster une fic qui me tient vraiment à coeur pas comme Malabar qui était plus pour m'amuser ^^ en tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira.... une petite review pour me le faire savoir ? ^^

Bon pour une fois je ne sais pas quoi dire à part merci à lama-reptilien qui corrige toutes les fautes que je ne vois pas. Ben ouais c'est plus facile de voir les fautes des autres que les siennes. Je fais toujours un bond en me frappant la tête : "Quoi ? J'ai écrit cette énorme faute moi ?" Le problème c'est que je suis fatiguée quand je recopie ma fic sur l'ordi ou quand j'essaie de me corriger. Merci à Habbye de m'encourager à continuer mes trop nombreuses fics (tu me manques ma belle !) ah et merci à lulu pour me donner de ses conseils niark niark ! Et le plus important : merci à vous de me lire devant votre écran d'ordinateur.

Allez je file avant de fondre en larme sous l'émotion... BONNE LECTURE !

**Une semaine de paix**

Prologue

« Nous avons décidé d'instaurer cette année pour fêter la victoire sur le lord noir une semaine de fête sous le signe de la paix, » déclara Dumbledore. « Durant celle-ci aucun problème ne doit survenir entre les maisons sous peine de sanctions, même pour de simples altercations orales. »

Des murmures d'étonnement, et quelques uns de désapprobation, retentirent dans la Grande Salle.

« Bien évidemment, au cours de cette semaine, les cours seront annulés. Un document sera affiché dans les salles communes et le hall d'entrée pour vous mettre au courant du déroulement des festivités. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée. »

Le directeur s'assit avec un air joyeux gravé sur le visage. Une frénésie s'était installée chez la plupart des filles, mais il y en avait qui se demandaient ce que le professeur Dumbledore leur avait réservé cette fois-ci.

Devant les tableaux, beaucoup de monde s'était regroupé pour connaître le plus rapidement possible ce qu'ils feraient. Hermione commençait à être ballottée dans tous les sens par la foule et elle espérait pouvoir rejoindre ses deux meilleurs amis au plus vite pour leur expliquer ce qui les attendait. Sauf qu'elle ne réussissait pas à lire le moindre mot à cause de toute cette agitation. Elle sourit en pensant que Ron n'aurait certainement pas réussi à garder son calme si il avait été à sa place.

L'heure des cours approchait et elle ne pouvait en rater un pour une simple information. Embêtée, elle mit ses mains dans ses poches et y trouva sa baguette magique et un parchemin vierge. Une idée jaillit de son esprit. Elle sortit délicatement le rouleau de parchemin pour ne pas le laisser tomber dans cette agitation. Elle tapota dessus de sa baguette tout en fixant les documents affichés et en récitant sa formule.

Quand elle eut fini, elle se retourna pour partir en cours, mais heurta quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Elle releva la tête, gênée, et reconnut Blaise Zabini. Ne voulant pas avoir d'ennuis, puisque le prince des Serpentard ne devait pas être très loin, elle bredouilla des excuses. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et il partit le sourire aux lèvres rejoindre son ami qui était posté, droit et fier, devant le tableau d'affichage. Elle se rendit alors compte que l'arrivée de ces quelques Serpentard avait fait partir toute la foule hystérique. Elle ne fit cependant aucun commentaire et partit en direction de son prochain cours.

Ses amis n'étaient pas encore devant la salle ; les connaissant, elle ne s'en formula pas. Ils arriveraient au dernier moment comme toujours ; il ne pouvait en être autrement en Histoire de la magie. Elle déroula le parchemin qu'elle avait gardé dans les mains et elle commença à lire, adossée au mur. Elle fut tout d'abord surprise, puis amusée par le déroulement de la semaine de fête.

Elle réfléchissait tranquillement assise à ce que pourrait donner cette semaine de « paix » lorsque des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre. Elle leva la tête et vit arriver ses deux amis en courant. Quand ils la virent, ils furent tout de suite rassurés et ils ralentirent leur course. Elle se leva et leur sourit pour les amener à dire ce qui les avait affolé au point qu'ils courent jusqu'à la salle de classe pour la retrouver. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Ron la prit dans ses bras pour une accolade fraternelle. Harry, au bout de quelques secondes, se décida à lui dire ce qui les avait alarmés.

« On a vu Malfoy dans le hall d'entrée. Apparemment il a fait déguerpir tout le monde pour lire le document, à croire qu'il ne pouvait pas le lire dans sa salle commune. Ses amis essayaient de le calmer. C'est la première fois qu'on le voit sortir autant de ses gonds. Il l'a arraché en mille morceaux, il y a mit le feu. C'était quelque peu (1) surprenant à voir. En tout cas, comme tu devais aller à ce tableau d'affichage et nous faire un compte-rendu sur la fête, on a eu peur que Malfoy se soit défoulé sur toi ou d'autres personnes innocentes. »

Toujours dans les bras de Ron qui avait décidé de jouer au grand frère protecteur, elle prit la main de Harry pour le rassurer.

« J'y étais effectivement mais il y avait tellement de monde que je n'ai pas pu le lire. J'en ai fait une copie que vous pourrez lire tout à l'heure. Vous connaissant, je suppose que vous le voudrez pendant le cours. En ce qui concerne Malfoy il est arrivé quand j'ai commencé à faire la copie. Il ne m'a rien fait, ne vous inquiétez pas. Pour être honnête, son arrivée m'a permis d'effectuer correctement et rapidement la copie parce qu'il a éloigné toute la foule qui me gênait, inconsciemment. »

Les garçons soupirèrent de soulagement. Ils rentrèrent alors dans la salle de classe en étant heureux de pouvoir connaître ce qui avait tant énervé le Serpentard durant une heure de cours qui s'annonçait très ennuyeuse.

Le professeur débuta son cours sur le ton monocorde que les élèves attendaient pour dormir, ou faire une toute autre activité que celle d'écouter et prendre des notes. Harry et Ron se penchèrent avec un sourire radieux sur le document tant convoité.

Au plus grand étonnement, Hermione ne réussit pas à suivre le cours. A cause de ce que lui avait dit ses deux amis, son esprit se mit à analyser une situation qui pouvait s'avérer très intéressante. En effet, pourquoi les Serpentard ne l'avaient pas embêtée alors qu'ils avaient fait déguerpir tous les autres. Zabini avait dû regarder ce qu'elle faisait et ne lui avait rien dit pour une raison. Il y avait toujours une raison derrière les agissements des Serpentard. Et puis pourquoi ce clin d'oeil qu'il lui avait adressé ? C'était étrange et il devait y avoir quelque chose qu'elle ne voyait pas. Il manquait un maillon pour qu'elle trouve la solution.

Ses deux amis l'appelèrent pour lui signaler la fin du cours. Elle était déçue parce que d'une part, elle n'avait pas trouvé la réponse au problème qu'était les Serpentards et d'autre part, elle n'avait rien suivi au cours d'Histoire de la magie. Cependant, elle ne manqua pas de remarquer l'air dégoûté et criant à l'injustice dont ses amis étaient imprégnés.

Une semaine était passée depuis l'annonce de Dumbledore sur la semaine de « paix » - le lendemain matin - le premier lundi de mai serait le début des festivités. Les avis sur l'événement étaient très nettement partagés : les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle étaient surexcités et attendaient avec joie le lundi matin, au contraire, les Serpentard et les Gryffondor étaient affligés et se demandaient ce qu'ils avaient fait de si grave pour mériter un tel traitement de masse.

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, le feu ronronnait dans la cheminée et trois personnes étaient autour. Tous leurs camarades étaient partis depuis quelques heures dormir et ainsi accumuler le maximum de force pour le lendemain. C'est alors que le rouquin s'étira et donna un coup de pied dans la table basse où reposait encore le parchemin.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on doit les subir. C'est vrai quoi, les Serdaigle auraient été beaucoup mieux placés. »

Le brun lui répondit par un grognement qui devait signifier son accord. La jeune fille soupira d'agacement.

« Vous exagérez les garçons ! Si vous ne les provoquez pas, ils ne vous embêteront pas ! Je vous rappelle qu'à la moindre altercation, vous aurez une sanction. Je ne doute pas de l'imagination du directeur pour qu'elle soit particulièrement atroce. »

Les deux garçons baissèrent la tête. Ils savaient que leur amie avait raison.

« Allez, ne faites pas cette tête ! Même avec des Serpentard, des Gryffondor peuvent s'amuser ! En plus on n'a pas cours, vous n'allez pas vous en plaindre ! »

Harry lui fit un sourire timide.

« Tu as raison Hermione, mais on doit tout de même supporter toute une semaine deux Serpentard et on ne sait même pas avec qui on va être. »

« Justement, Harry, ce sera plus simple. On sera avec un Gryffondor de notre année... »

« Sur ce point-là, ça va on s'entend tous bien ! » rappela Ron le sourire revenu.

Hermione attendit un moment mais comme aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne continuaient elle prit la décision de continuer à les rassurer.

« Ensuite pour les deux Serpentard qui seront avec nous, ils seront aussi de notre année... »

« C'est là le problème, 'Mione ! On ne peut pas en voir un seul en peinture et c'est réciproque ! » la coupa Ron.

Elle souffla à cause de son intervention impromptue mais reprit tout de même.

« Ils seront eux aussi séparés de leur groupe et eux aussi seront punis si jamais un problème advient. Franchement, vous exagérez, ils ne sont pas tous pareil. »

« Mais... » Tenta Ron.

« Il n'y a pas de mais, j'en ai marre que vous essayez de trouver des excuses qui sont d'ailleurs lamentables ! Si ils ont un comportement insupportable parfois c'est peut-être à cause de leurs parents. Ne me faîtes pas cette tête ! Réfléchissez un peu avant de parler ! Et surtout arrêtez de juger avant de savoir. La dernière fois vous avez fait tout un raffut parce que vous croyez que Malfoy et toute sa bande m'avaient agressée alors que ce n'était pas le cas ! Allez ne découragez pas, cette semaine va très bien se passer ! Et je commence à fatiguer, je vais me coucher. Vous devriez en faire de même. »

Elle se leva, les embrassa sur la joue et partit dans son dortoir.

« Elle a raison, on ne peut que s'amuser puisqu'on n'a pas cours » déclara Harry en le prenant par le bras pour l'amener dans leur dortoir.

Ron hocha de la tête en signe de négation.

« Tu dis surtout ça parce que ton style de mec se trouve à Serpentard. »

« Mais Ron, imagine si je me retrouve avec un beau mec pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas en profiter ? » dit-il en riant.

« Et si jamais c'est une fille ? Je te rappelle que Hermione et moi on est hétéro, pas comme toi ! »

« Méchant, tu ne veux pas me laisser me faire de belles illusions ? »

« Non, parce que si jamais tu te retrouves avec un moche tu t'en mordras les doigts ! »

« Ron, on verra bien demain avec qui on sera du côté Serpentard et du côté Gryffondor, parce que on n'est pas sûrs de se retrouver ensemble. »

« Oui tu as raison ce sera une surprise ! J'espère seulement que ça se passera comme l'a affirmé notre 'Mione. »

Dans leur chambre, ils se changèrent en silence et s'endormirent rapidement au contraire de leurs camarades qui n'arrivaient pas à trouver le sommeil depuis des heures.

A SUIVRE  
______

(1) :ndb : Harry a pris des cours de bonnes manières ? qu'est-ce qu'il parle bien…XD ; nda : pas fait exprès je le jure...

______

nda : Et voilà le prologue de terminé ^^ de mon côté la fic n'est pas encore terminée mais j'avance bien ^^ ne vous inquiétez pas

Je posterais tous les vendredis si tout se passe bien ... sauf bien sûr cas exceptionnel comme Noël et jour de l'an par exemple mais le délai ne devrait pas dépasser deux semaines ...

Surtout ne m'oubliez pas et penser à mettre une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ça m'encouragera pour finir mon chapitre six qui est d'ailleurs de plus en plus long et que je vais surement devoir couper en deux mais bon ça c'est autre chose ^^ Et comme pour mes autres fics, je vous répondrai dans les plus brefs délais ^^

Bisous à tout le monde et à bientôt !

Yebbeka


	2. Chapter 1 : Premier jour

Titre : une semaine de paix

Auteur : Yebbeka

Genre : Romance/Humour (je veux toujours faire de l'humour mais inévitablement il y a de la guimauve qui déborde '^^

Rating : M (le retour mdr)

Couple : HPDM surtout mais aussi d'autres peut-être ^^

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient vous croyez que si je le demande à Merlin pour Noël il accepterait de m'offrir Draco et Harry même pour une journée ? ... XD

Résumé global : "Nous avons décidé d'instaurer cette année une semaine de fête pour la paix" déclara Dumbledore. Ces quelques mots engendrèrent des changements plus que conséquents au sein de l'école.

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Le trio infernal ainsi que toute l'école apprend le nouveau délire du directeur pour faire régner la "paix" à Poudlard. La nouvelle est prise avec plus ou moins de bonheur par l'ensemble de l'école. La cohabitation entre Serpentard/Gryffondor, même si il n'y a que deux personnes de chaque maisons qui sont avec deux autres pour former un groupe, s'avère très difficile à imaginer dans l'esprit des concernés. Que leur est-il réservé pour le lendemain ? Vont-ils s'entretuer dès le premier jour ?

nda : kikou tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec mon premier chapitre ^^ Je suis triste que ma nouvelle fic ne plaise pas autant que je l'aurais espéré et je dois vous avouer que ça me déprime un peu mais bon j'aurais peut-être une bonne surprise avant vendredi prochain... dans tous les cas je remercie encore Angel Malfoy Potter pour m'avoir mis la première review et j'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira ^^ ainsi que fleure de lisse et Lama-reptilien. Voilà, j'ai pas trop envie de m'étendre en parlotte parce que je risque de partir dans une petite déprime ce qui serait facheux pour l'ambiance de la fic...

Gros poutous tout le monde !!!! BONNE LECTURE !!

**Une semaine de paix**

Chapitre 1. Premier jour : Formation des groupes

L'atmosphère dans la Grande Salle était tendue. Un silence religieux y résidait. Les élèves étaient tous présents. Ils mangeaient lentement, redoutant le moment où ils sauront avec qui ils passeraient toute cette semaine.

Les professeurs dégustaient leur petit-déjeuner avec bonheur, parce que c'était l'un des rares repas qui se faisait dans le calme au cours de l'année. Ils se doutaient qu'à la fin de la journée ils auraient des maux de tête insupportables. Seul Dumbledore regardait avec pitié les élèves. Il espérait vraiment que son idée fonctionne pour aussi obtenir une école calme où règne la joie et la bonne humeur.

Les malheureux qui apercevaient la lueur dans les yeux de leur directeur redoutaient encore plus la fin du repas qui ne saurait tarder.

La fin du petit-déjeuner arriva et plus personne ne pouvait y remédier. Les élèves, nerveux, jetaient tous des regards frénétiques vers la grande porte avec le vain espoir qu'elle s'ouvre et ainsi qu'elle empêche la nouvelle d'être dite.

La tension était palpable. Dumbledore, après avoir reçu un coup de coude de la directrice des Gryffondor, impatiente, se leva en faisant un grand sourire ce qui apeura le reste des élèves encore dignes sur leur chaise. Il frappa dans ses mains, et ceux qui avaient un minuscule espoir de survie en la porte furent anéantis lorsque cette dernière s'ouvrit, révélant la présence du concierge.

Celui-ci s'avança vers le directeur et poussait un chariot avec dessus une grande boîte. On ne distinguait pas ce qu'elle contenait. Chacune de ses faces étaient de couleur rouge, verte, jaune et bleue. Le couvercle, quant à lui, était d'un blanc crémeux et possédait en son centre une ouverture assez grande pour y passer une main.

Les élèves fixaient avec inquiétude la boîte comme si un détraqueur pouvait s'en échapper.

Le directeur s'était positionné bien en évidence sur l'estrade. Le silence n'avait pas stoppé durant tout le repas jusqu'alors ; il était perpétuel et l'on se demandait pourquoi le responsable attendait encore. Il ouvrit alors grand les bras et commença son monologue.

« Le moment de débuter la semaine de fête est enfin arrivé. Vous ne pourriez que vous amuser, je vous l'assure. D'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour vous être regroupés par année ce qui facilitera grandement l'organisation. Bien, alors commençons par les élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle. Les premières années avancez-vous. »

Nerveux, ils avancèrent.

« Chacun à votre tour, vous allez piocher à l'intérieur de cette urne une balle. Sur celle-ci sera noté un numéro pour que vous sachiez votre groupe. Elles sont toutes par paire de telle sorte qu'il n'y en aura que deux de la même maison dans les groupes. Une fois que vous connaîtrez votre numéro vous vous placerez sur la ligne correspondante. Vous poserez alors la balle sur la table des enseignants. Une fois que toute votre année sera passée et que vos groupes seront créés, vous pourrez partir et ainsi faire plus ample connaissance. »

Il regarda l'assemblée devant lui et vit l'étonnement dans leurs yeux. Intérieurement, il se félicita de son stratagème.

« Bien, puisque vous avez l'air d'avoir compris, on peut commencer ! »

Les premières années de Poufsouffle s'approchèrent timidement puis chacun leur tour ils piochèrent une balle pour se diriger ensuite vers leur ligne correspondante.

Après vinrent les premières années de Serdaigle qui firent de même.

Les groupes formés sortirent.

« Bien, passons maintenant aux premières années de Serpentard. » déclara joyeusement le directeur.

Quelques instants plus tard, les Gryffondor rejoignaient leurs camarades.

Les heures commençaient à défiler. Les élèves de septième année voyaient le nombre de places libres augmenter dans la Grande Salle en même temps que leur angoisse.

Les Serpentard et les Gryffondor se fixaient en silence d'un oeil morne. Ils savaient que si jamais ils émettaient la moindre protestation leur vie à l'école deviendrait un enfer.

Il était déjà onze heures et demi du matin. Il ne restait plus que les Serpentard et les Gryffondor de septième année qui attendaient nerveusement.

Avec toute leur dignité, du moins celle qu'ils pouvaient prêter à la situation, les verts et argents se levèrent pour connaître leur numéro de groupe. Au moment où leur prince rejoint son meilleur ami, ceux qui prêtaient attention au directeur, c'est-à-dire deux personnes assez intelligentes, remarquèrent son sourire avenant.

Il n'y avait, en fait, que Malfoy et Zabini qui étaient ensemble. Tous les autres amis proches étaient séparés.

La répartition allait bientôt toucher à sa fin et la peur d'être dans ce groupe se lisait parfaitement bien dans les yeux.

Hermione se leva, confiante. Elle mit la main dans l'urne et en tira une balle. Elle la fixa avec un sourire amusé. Des chuchotements étonnés et curieux se propagèrent.

« Mademoiselle Granger... » commença le professeur Mc Gonagall.

Les professeurs ne souhaitaient qu'une chose que cela se termine au plus vite.

La jeune femme releva la tête et se dirigea vers les groupes Serpentard. Elle passa à côté de Blaise, s'en rien dire, en direction de la table professorale. Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Elle déposa la balle rouge à côté des deux vertes. Elle se retourna et se plaça à côté des deux Serpentards.

« Hermione... » Souffla Ron qui était dans le groupe de Pansy et une jolie Serpentard rousse.

Son amie lui sourit et mit son doigt devant sa bouche en signe de silence. Il baissa la tête, honteux. Elle porta ensuite son attention sur l'urne et Dumbledore qui était à côté.

Neville s'était levé et s'avançait. On voyait qu'il faisait appel à tout son courage. Il prit une balle et rejoint Ron dans son groupe.

« Allez, Ron on y va ! » dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

Ils sortirent de la pièce.

La répartition reprit.

Enfin, Harry se leva. Il en avait marre et il voulait que cela cesse le plus rapidement possible. Il ne restait plus que deux groupes possibles. Seamus, encore assis, tremblait ; un groupe lui faisait peur. Le prince des Gryffondor piocha énergiquement dans l'urne. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la balle et poussa un soupir.

Seamus prit peur et se redressa.

Harry se dirigea vers la table professorale et posa la balle puis il prit la main de Hermione et lui fit un grand sourire. Il fixa Malfoy. Les deux Némésis se regardèrent dans un silence total.

Pendant ce temps, Seamus avait rejoint Théodore Nott, une charmante métisse Serpentard et Lavande Brown. Ils sortirent rapidement de la Grande Salle.

Blaise et Hermione soupirèrent de concert et entraînèrent leurs amis respectifs dehors.

Tous les quatre ils s'installèrent dans le parc. Le soleil battait fort pour un mois de mai.

Les élèves avaient longuement discuté sur cette fête mais ils n'avaient pas le moins du monde pensé qu'elle se déroulerait ainsi. La date avait été choisie au mois de mai parce que cela permettrait de passer un bon moment dans de bonnes conditions climatiques et, en plus, cela apaiserait les esprits avant les examens.

Harry s'étala dans l'herbe. Il était heureux que la répartition prenne fin, attendre des heures sur un banc dans un silence quasi religieux était trop long pour ses pauvres nerfs.

« Eh bien, Potter ! Tu as toujours la même élégance ! Quand est-ce que tu apprendras les bonnes manières ? »

« Et toi, Malfoy, quand apprendras-tu à te taire ? »

Blaise et Hermione respirèrent bruyamment :

« Et maintenant, que faisons-nous ? » questionna Blaise.

« On a une heure avant le déjeuner ! »

« On laisse passer le temps. »

« Rooh ! Ne sois pas aussi désagréable, Draco ! »

« Et pourquoi ne le devrais-je ? »

« Parce que ce n'est qu'un rôle ! »

Le blond se releva d'un bond et partit en direction du château.

« Draco ! Fais pas l'idiot, reviens ! »

Il n'eut que du dédain comme réponse !

Le silence s'installa sur le groupe. Les deux jeunes hommes admiraient les nuages, plongés dans leurs pensées. La jeune femme lisait un livre qu'elle avait transporté dans son sac.

La salle commune des Serpentard était déserte. Quelques personnes passaient pour prendre quelque chose et repartaient aussitôt. Leur prince se leva et s'en alla dans sa chambre personnelle. Il en fit rapidement le tour du regard. Tout était à sa place. Il s'assit alors sur le canapé, les coudes sur ses genoux, la tête baissée et les avant-bras pendants dans le vide. Il espérait que tout s'arrête, que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

Pourquoi était-il tombé sur sa Némésis ? Bon, c'est vrai qu'il le préférait au rouquin mais tout de même c'était trop étrange. Encore la brunette il pouvait la supporter et puis, vu le caractère de son ami, il valait mieux que ce soit le cas.

Il était embarqué dans une semaine sans retour possible.

Finalement, le prince se leva pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle où l'attendait déjà le déjeuner. Il arriva à midi pile et le nouveau trio l'attendait. Il souffla pour la forme et s'avança vers eux.

« Pile à l'heure comme c'est étonnant » grinça Harry.

« Ça doit te changer pour une fois, Potty ! »

Hermione, agacée, se tourna vers son ami pour le stopper. Elle eut la surprise de le constater en train de fixer intensément la porte, fermée. Elle regarda autour et distingua d'autres groupes qui attendaient.

« Ils n'ont pas fini de préparer la nouvelle disposition » déclara-t-elle.

« Quelle disposition ? » s'écrièrent les deux princes.

« Oui, il n'y a que ça comme explication aux portes fermées. » dit Blaise.

« En clair ça donne quoi ? »

« Ouah, c'est beau ! » s'exclama Hermione.

« C'est même extraordinaire ! » continua Blaise.

« Allez-y, moquez-vous ! »

« On a bien le droit de s'émerveiller vous êtes complètement synchrones depuis quelques minutes. »

« Ouais pourvu que ça dure ! »

« Rêvez pas ! » continuèrent-ils en choeur.

Harry, dépité, s'assit sur le marbre froid du hall d'entrée.

« Potty, nous fait pas honte c'est sale par terre ! »

« Je suis fatigué de ces conneries alors je fais ce que je veux. »

« Blaise, tu nous expliques la disposition de la Grande Salle. »

« C'est fou tu es préfet-en-chef et tu ne sais rien. C'est pourtant logique tu sais. »

« Il n'y a pas de logique chez le vieux sénile alors abrège s'il te plait. »

« Kyaa. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore Potty ? »

« T'as dit 's'il te plait' ! »

« Tu ne connais rien de moi alors arrête de me juger et puis les politesses ça te dit quelque chose ? »

« Je sais au moins que tu es un petit bourge maniéré ! »

« Arrête, Harry. Tu ne sais rien de lui tout comme il ne sait rien de toi. Les préjugés, il faut les stopper dans les deux sens ! Et pour en finir il y a une suite logique aux événements mais comme le début est assez surprenant on a du mal à le voir. »

« T'exprime toujours ta science à tout va ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'une façade chez toi. »

« Tiens un autre point sur lequel on est d'accord Malfoy. Elle expose toujours sa science ! »

« Allez stop. On est parti sur une discussion qui ne nous mènera nul part ! Harry, Draco essayaient de vous entendre au lieu de nous faire perdre notre temps et ce serait embêtant d'avoir une sanction dès le début. Hermione, je veux bien croire que tu veux leur rendre service mais à tout bout de champ c'est énervant, comprend-nous. Si cela t'arrivait tu en aurais assez. On a tous des domaines de prédilection différents. Je veux bien croire que le tien soit très vaste mais n'en rajoute pas plus. Pour finir, au sujet de la nouvelle disposition, le but de Dumbledore est de rapprocher les maisons alors le plus simple pour lui est de faire des tables par groupes. »

« Blaise, je déteste quand tu fais ça ! »

Les portes s'ouvrirent et dévoilèrent des petites tables rondes pour quatre personnes. La table professorale était elle aussi ronde mais beaucoup plus grande et au centre de la pièce de sorte que tout le monde restait visible pour minimum un adulte.

« Vous voyez je vous l'avais dit. »

« Blaise, puisque nous devons tous arrêter quelque chose, toi, tu dois arrêter de fanfaronner ! »

Sur chacune des tables était écrit soit en jaune soit en bleu soit en rouge soit en vert quatre noms. Grâce au code de couleur les élèves trouvèrent rapidement leur table. Le directeur se leva et demanda, comme toujours le silence.

« Poudlard regorge de mystères et de surprises. Et pour cette semaine de paix il va nous en faire profiter. Sur votre table, à la fin de votre repas apparaîtra un plan qui vous mènera jusqu'à votre nouveau dortoir. Il s'agit plus précisément d'un mini-appartement aménagé pour votre groupe. Vous verrez de quoi il en retourne de vos propres yeux. Alors bon appétit. »

Il se rassit et commença avec entrain son plat de salsifis.

« Et voilà, la suite Blaisichou, après les tables, les dortoirs. Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura d'autres changements aussi conséquents. »

« On verra bien, Draconours. »

« Vous sortez ensemble ? » s'étonna Hermione.

« Non, c'est plus un jeu entre nous. » répondit Blaise.

« C'est plutôt pour agacer l'autre ce que l'on fait. Et puis on est à l'équilibre dans notre groupe : deux hétéros pour deux homos. » rétorqua Draco.

« Comment sais-tu nos orientations sexuelles ? » s'exclama la jeune femme.

« J'ai fait quelques recherches. C'est toujours intéressant de connaître les orientations de ses camarades. »

« Et donc je suis hétéro ou homo ? » questionna Hermione.

« Hétéro et Potty homo. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te dis que je ne suis pas bisexuel ? » s'exclama tout à coup Harry.

« Depuis que tu t'es fait jeté par Cho Chang tu n'as plus touché aux femmes. »

« Génial, je suis espionné ! »

« Rooh, fait pas l'enfant. Arrête de bouder. Il fait souvent ça ? »

« Euh, c'est étrange de te voir te comporter ainsi, Malfoy. »

« En privé, il n'est pas comme vous le côtoyer d'habitude. Heureusement pour moi ! » Répondit Blaise.

« C'est surtout que les profs ont les yeux rivés sur nous. »

« Donc je vais morfler quand on sera dans nos nouveaux appartements. »

Harry finit rapidement son déjeuner et en profita pour regarder aux alentours. A chacune des tables, des sortes de débat avaient l'air de se dérouler. Pour l'instant, tout se passait bien, même ses amis s'en sortaient. Est-ce que toute la guerre des maisons n'était due qu'aux deux princes de Poudlard ? Si ils finissaient par s'entendre que se passerait-il ? Y aurait-il vraiment la paix comme le souhaite Dumbledore ?

« A quoi tu penses, Potty ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'une école paisible ? »

« Un monastère. »

Harry releva brusquement la tête aux mots de Draco. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que c'était à sa Némésis qu'il venait de parler. Il réfléchit cependant à la réponse qu'il venait de recevoir.

« Un monastère, quelle horreur ! »

« Harry ! Tu exagères Poudlard ne sera jamais un monastère. C'est impossible il faudrait qu'une croyance religieuse s'installe et que, tous, nous y croyons. »

« Pour faire clair - Hermione désolé mais tu es trop longue dans tes explications - il y a d'autres solutions pour Poudlard que la transformation en monastère. »

« Non, Blaise, je ne suis pas longue. Je ... »

« Vous êtes au même niveau tous les deux. » coupa le blond.

Ce dernier se saisit d'un papier au centre de la table et le lut rapidement.

« Il s'occupe bien le vieux sénile. On va devoir trouver la salle grâce à un jeu de parcours. »

Hermione lui prit la feuille des mains puis pouffa. Blaise en profita pour lire à voix haute par dessus son épaule.

« Si vous souhaitez découvrir vos nouveaux appartements il vous faudra suivre le parcours à trouver tout au long de cette radieuse après-midi. Premier point : allez voir la grosse dame au septième étage et demandez-lui où se trouve le chevalier de Catogan. »

« Je suppose qu'on n'a pas le choix alors allons-y. » déclara le brun en se levant.

« Attends, Potty. La disposition des couloirs a changé, on devrait regarder le nouveau plan d'abord. »

« Pourquoi Malfoy, t'as peur de t'égarer avec moi ? »

« J'ai pas envie de perdre du temps à chercher, c'est tout ! »

Harry se rassit car il avait bien vu les regards des professeurs McGonagall et Snape se poser sur lui.

Les trois autres étaient penchés sur le plan, attentifs. Au bout de quelques minutes qui semblèrent une éternité pour le brun, ils le plièrent et le confièrent à l'impatient.

Au fil des couloirs qu'ils traversaient, le prince des Gryffondors se rendait bien compte que l'école avait changé pour le bon déroulement de la semaine de « paix ». Maintenant, il était forcé de les suivre en toute confiance. Heureusement qu'il y avait Hermione sinon il n'aurait jamais pu. Il faudrait que, lui aussi, il étudie ce maudit plan si il voulait s'en sortir cette semaine mais il ne le pouvait pour l'instant. Les trois autres le critiqueraient fortement si il les stoppait en pleine progression.

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs. Ils avaient croisé des amis dans d'autres groupes mais le temps qui passait et la fatigue qui s'accumulait les dissuadaient de s'arrêter dans leur recherche pour leur parler.

Finalement, ils trouvèrent le mot de passe, « carotte épicée » (1), et l'emplacement de leurs appartements après cinq heures de fouille, soit à six heures de l'après-midi. L'intérieur était des plus banal : une table basse, des coussins autour, quatre bureaux, sur lesquels étaient posées leurs affaires scolaires, et une cheminée, pour changer. A côté de la cheminée, il y avait un couloir, impossible à voir depuis l'entrée, qui renfermait cinq portes. Ils essayèrent de les ouvrir mais elles ne bougèrent pas d'un micromillimètre.

Harry repartit dans le salon et, après avoir posé le plan du château sur ce qui semblait être son bureau, il remarqua une note sur la table basse. Il s'en saisit tandis que les trois autres se vautraient de fatigue sur les coussins.

« Voici la dernière étape quant à la découverte de vos nouveaux appartements. Comme vous avez dû vous en rendre compte les cinq portes dans le couloir sont closes. Il va vous falloir trouver le moyen de les ouvrir avant l'heure du dîner. »

« Pourquoi faut-il que le vieux barbu fasse toujours compliqué lorsque le simple est beaucoup plus agréable. » s'enquit Blaise.

« Il doit croire que l'on ne peut pas vivre dans une atmosphère trop calme après la guerre. On a eu des années scolaires mouvementées, il veut sûrement ne pas nous dépayser. » Tenta la jeune femme.

« C'est stupide. Bon, Potter, vu qu'on t'a trimbalé de long en large dans le château, trouve-nous le moyen d'entrer dans nos chambres ! »

« Arrête d'être désagréable, Malfoy ! »

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu te fasses de fausses idées. Allez, au boulot ! »

Harry partit dans le couloir et se posta devant celle du fond que l'on ne pouvait manquer. Il réfléchit un instant : les quatre autre portes se faisaient face deux à deux dans une symétrie parfaite, leurs moulures étaient un entrelacs de drapés sophistiqués ; la cinquième n'en possédait pas mais était composée de petits carreaux de porcelaine bleu nuit. La pièce du fond devait être la salle de bain et les chambres auraient une disposition identiques entre elles sûrement.

Il tenta d'ouvrir la salle de bain avec des sorts mais elle était close. Pour s'amuser, il dit à haute voix « Salle de bain, ouvre-toi ». Et à son plus grand étonnement, il entendit un déclic. Curieux, il tourna la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit. Il regarda derrière lui pour constater qu'il était toujours seul dans puis il entra sans faire de bruit.

En face de lui se trouvait une baignoire qui était entourée par une douche à sa gauche et un bidet à sa droite. Contre le mur droit, il y avait un important lavabo avec une pharmacie au-dessus et un miroir entre les deux. Des portes coulissantes en miroir cachaient un placard sur tout le mur gauche. Derrière lui étaient accrochées des plaques de marbre blanc sur lesquelles on pouvait déposer des objets. Une note se trouvait sur l'une d'elles. Harry s'en saisit.

« Vous venez de trouver la salle de bain, elle est désormais à disposition de tout le groupe. Il ne vous sera pas demandé d'utiliser le même procédé pour y accéder, tourner la poignée vous suffira pour l'ouvrir lorsqu'elle est libre bien entendu. »

Harry déposa la note devant la porte de sorte que les autres la lise. Ensuite, il ferma avec le loquet et se dirigea dans la douche.

Il en sortit quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'une certaine personne tambourinait à la porte. Il se ceintura la taille d'une serviette et ouvrit.

« Potter, au lieu de te cacher tu aurais dû nous le dire que t'avais réussi à ouvrir la salle de bain et me laisser la place... »

Après son abus d'autorité, Draco se rendit compte de la tenue de sa Némésis. Harry s'appuya nonchalamment conte le chambranle.

« Malfoy, tu aurais dû me le dire que tu voulais partager une douche avec moi. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que je t'intéressais. » Dit-il sournoisement.

« Imbécile. »

Le Serpentard le bouscula et entra dans la pièce.

« Potter, t'as pris ta douche alors dégage ! »

« Tu permets que je m'habille avant. »

« Et si jamais j'ai envie de te voir te ridiculiser une fois de plus. »

« L'avantage avec le Quidditch, Malfoy, c'est qu'on oublie très vite ce que veut dire le mot pudeur. »

Harry se débarrassa de sa serviette et se vêtit devant le regard scrutateur du blond. Ce dernier se ressaisit rapidement et ouvrit la porte, invitant ainsi l'autre à sortir.

« Si tu veux feindre l'indifférence face à mon corps évite de le regarder aussi intensément et de détourner la tête comme si tu fautais. »

« Imbécile. »

« Tu te répètes ma chère fouine. Serait-ce une autre preuve au fait que tu n'es pas indifférent à mes charmes ? »

Il n'eut droit qu'au claquage de la porte comme réponse.

Il partit dans le salon pour voir les deux autres endormis sur les coussins. Depuis quand dormaient-ils ?

Il repartit dans le couloir. Il devait trouver, seul, le moyen d'entrer dans leurs chambres.

Les portes avaient l'air toutes identiques mais il devait y avoir des différences car leurs affaires y étaient déjà. D'un accio, il attrapa une feuille et un stylo moldus. Il fit un plan sommaire, c'est-à-dire un rectangle pour le couloir et des demi-droites parallèles entre elles pour les portes. Il inscrivit en gros salle de bain et salon d'un côté et de l'autre des largeurs du rectangle pour avoir des repères dans son plan. Il analysa ensuite la porte en face de lui.

Après quelques minutes, il marqua entre les deux parallèles correspondantes : épée, vif d'or.

Au moment où il se releva, il percuta quelque chose.

« Putain, Potter, c'est comme ça que tu déclines mon aide ? »

« Malfoy, tu ne peux en vouloir qu'à toi ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu sortir de la salle de bain. »

« Je n'allais pas y rester des heures comme toi ! »

« Te fous pas de ma gueule, j'ai dû trouver le moyen d'ouvrir la porte tout seul ! »

« Tu parles « Salle de bain, ouvre-toi ! », tu t'es vraiment pas foulé ! »

« Tu m'as espionné ! »

« Les deux autres s'étaient endormis ! Je n'allais pas rester tout seul ! »

« Donc, tu t'es dit que tu allais venir te moquer de moi, encore ! »

« Non. Je me suis dit que c'était mieux qu'ils dorment dans leurs lits. Et toi, tu as joué à l'égoïste en utilisant le premier la salle de bain. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire ? M'attendrir pour mieux te servir de moi ? »

« Ça ne nous mènera nul part et j'ai pas envie d'avoir de sanctions à cause de toi. »

Draco s'assit contre le mur sous le regard étonné de Harry. Le Gryffondor ramassa sa feuille y jeta un coup d'oeil puis partit examiner une deuxième porte.

Au bout d'un moment, Draco se saisit de la feuille et essaya de comprendre ce que les traits et les mots voulaient dire. Il s'allongea sur le ventre, la feuille devant lui, en appui sur ses coudes, le regard dans le vide.

Harry se retourna pour écrire sur sa feuille et remarqua le blond dans cet état. Sans le vouloir, il l'observa dans son intégralité et le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit fut « beau ». Il secoua la tête pour enlever ces idées étranges. Il se plaça dans le champ de vision de l'autre et attendit.

Le Serpentard sortit alors de ses pensées mais détourna la tête. Or l'autre lui saisit le visage et l'amena à le regarder.

« Puisque tu veux soi-disant m'aider, Malfoy, écris livre, chat. »

Le concerné le scruta en tentant de comprendre.

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne comprends pas. Je croyais que tu étais intelligent, Malfoy... »

« J'ai compris ton plan, il ne faut pas être tombé de la dernière pluie pour ne pas saisir ! Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que veut dire épée, vif d'or et maintenant livre, chat. »

Harry souffla et s'assit devant sa belle Némésis.

« les portes sont identiques au premier coup d'oeil mais en les examinant de plus près on peut déceler deux objets cachés dans les moulures. Ils nous symbolisent. Une fois qu'on aura les huit objets on pourra sûrement trouver un moyen de les ouvrir... Tu comprends mieux mon raisonnement. »

« Tu crois vraiment que ces objets nous symbolisent ? J'ai du mal à l'imaginer. »

« Malfoy, tu es sûr que ça va ? »

« Bien sûr que je vais bien ! »

« C'est bizarre, j'arrive un peu trop bien à te supporter ! »

« Très drôle, Potty ! Dois- je te faire remarquer que nous ne sommes plus dans les mêmes conditions ? Tout est différent de d'habitude alors c'est normal que nous nous voyions sous un autre jour... »

« Mouais. Ça doit surtout être à cause des sanctions qui risquent de nous tomber dessus » déclara le brun en se relevant.

« Je ne te permets pas de me juger. Tu ne sais rien de moi ! »

Harry haussa des épaules et se posta devant la troisième porte et commença à l'analyser. Draco, sceptique, écrivit tout de même les deux mots puis se leva et observa la dernière porte, dos à l'autre.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence. Le brun inscrivit sur la feuille à côté de épée, vif d'or les deux mots : vif d'or, fiole. Il regarda le Serpentard qui était concentré sur un symbole.

« Alors, Malfoy, tu t'en sors ? »

« Ça va. L'un des objets est un livre mais le deuxième je n'arrive pas à le savoir, ça ressemble à un trident. »

Harry, curieux, vint voir de quoi il s'agissait.

« C'est une fourchette. » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Il s'assit à l'entrée du couloir en face de la porte de la salle de bain. Draco le rejoint et s'installa à ses côtés.

« Alors, sur notre gauche, la première porte possède un livre et un chat. C'est donc la chambre de Hermione »

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« Je sais ce que je dis. Elle possède un chat et elle adore les livres donc c'est pour elle. Ensuite la deuxième porte a une fourchette et un livre ... »

« C'est ta chambre. »

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? Non, c'est celle de Blaise. Je n'aime pas trop les livres et je suis certain qu'il aime bien manger. »

« Si tu le dis... »

« Je te l'affirme. Bien, la porte au vif d'or et à la fiole est la tienne. Juste en face de la chambre de Blaise. Et la première porte à droite est ma chambre. »

« Pourquoi tu aurais droit à l'épée ? Tu vas trop vite en besogne ! »

« Malfoy, réfléchis un peu plus, veux-tu ? Les vifs d'or ne peuvent être que pour nous deux. Ensuite, la fiole trop peu pour moi, donc l'épée me désigne... Tu ne savais pas que j'ai tué un basilic en seconde année avec l'épée de Godric Gryffondor ? Et puis Hermione préfère les chats aux fourchettes donc c'est réglé. »

« Je le savais pour le basilic... » Souffla le blond.

Harry se leva et en désignant les cinq portes de gauche à droite déclara : « Hermione, Blaise, salle de bain, Draco et Harry. ». Un déclic retentit.

« Voilà et si nous allions manger, maintenant ? »

« Quoi, c'est tout ? Comment peux-tu être certain que tu n'as pas fait d'erreur ? »

« Tu veux qu'on vérifie ? »

Harry se dirigea vers la porte donnant, normalement sur sa chambre. Il l'ouvrit sans problème et examina ce qu'elle contenait. En commençant par sa gauche, il y avait un placard à portes coulissantes puis une porte qui devait donner sur les toilettes, un coin vide, une fenêtre qui donnait sur le lac et devait sûrement être ensorcelée, son lit à baldaquin rouge sombre, dans le dernier coin une étagère avec la photo de ses parents et en dessous son balai. Il referma sa chambre et se tourna vers le blond derrière lui.

« Tu vois que je ne me suis pas trompé. Allez, on va voir si c'est bien ta chambre ! »

« Hein ? Non... »

Draco n'eut pas le temps de l'en empêcher que Harry fût dans sa chambre. Elle était quasiment symétrique à la sienne. En partant toujours de la gauche, il y avait une étagère d'angle avec des livres et des fioles - comme c'est étonnant -, un lit à baldaquin vert d'eau, une fenêtre magique donnant aussi sur le lac, un terrarium, une porte qui amenait sur les toilettes et un placard à portes coulissantes.

« Vert d'eau ? J'aurais plutôt vu un vert foncé. »

« Je t'avais dit que tu ne sais rien sur moi. »

« Par contre, le serpent ça ne m'étonne pas trop. _Salut, toi._ »

« Je ne l'ai que depuis la fin de la guerre et je t'interdis de lui parler en Fourchelang. »

« Tu veux que je lui parle comment alors ? »

« Tu ne lui parles pas c'est tout. »

« _Courage, petit serpent_. » fourcha Harry.

Le brun ouvrit la porte des toilettes et eut le bonheur de constater une autre porte de l'autre côté.

« Génial ! Les toilettes sont communes ! »

« Elles se ferment automatiquement des deux côtés par magie... »

« Heureusement ! Manquerait plus que tu ouvres la porte quand j'y suis ! »

Tout à coup, un chat roux déboula dans la chambre et se jeta sur le terrarium mais Harry le rattrapa au vol sous le regard ébahi de Draco.

« Vous en faîtes un boucan, tous les deux. Désolé pour Pattenrond, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait d'autres animaux ici. » S'excusa Hermione en récupérant son chat.

« Ça aurait été drôle si l'un d'entre nous avait eu une souris. Elle se serait fait courser ! » S'amusa Blaise.

« Granger, je ne veux plus voir ton chat dans MA chambre. »

« Rooh, ne sois pas si désagréable, Draco. »

« Depuis quand tu te permets de m'appeler par mon prénom ? »

« Depuis qu'avec Blaise, nous avons décidé de nous apprécier à notre juste valeur. Alors, il va falloir que tu t'y fasses, mon cher. »

« Allez, les mecs, ne tirez pas cette tête d'enterrement ! Cette semaine est l'occasion pour vous de tout mettre à plat et de commencer une longue amitié solide. »

« Zabini, il est temps d'arrêter de rêver éveillé ! »

Harry sortit de la chambre pour aller examiner le plan du château.

« Blaise, crois-moi, je fais des efforts pour toi mais c'est difficile de chasser les mauvaises habitudes. »

« Si tu n'y arrives pas avec Harry, essaie juste de ne pas t'attirer les foudres des professeurs et il faut aussi se méfier des fantômes. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas fou au point de vouloir recevoir l'atroce punition du vieux timbré. »

« Draco, ma chambre est en face si jamais tu as un problème ou que tu veux me parler n'hésite pas. »

« Merci Blaise. On va manger il est l'heure. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne va pas être en retard, on n'est qu'au troisième étage. »

« Je n'aime pas cette nouvelle disposition. Mais bon, moi, au moins, j'ai retenu l'agencement du château pas comme quelqu'un. »

Tout en disant cela, ils étaient arrivés dans le salon et Harry lui fit un clin d'oeil.

« S'inquièterait-elle pour moi, ma chère fouine ? Si tu veux je m'accrocherais à toi pour ne pas me perdre... »

« Harry, arrête de faire le gamin. Mais j'aimerais bien te voir accrocher à Draco, ce serait sûrement drôle ! »

« Hermione... »

« Bon j'ai noté sur le plan où se trouvaient nos appartements alors tant que tu ne perds pas le plan, tu t'en sortiras. »

« Merci, Hermione. Bon, on va manger ? »

Ils arrivèrent, au grand soulagement du blond, pile à l'heure dans la Grande Salle. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien et Harry fut félicité par Hermione et Blaise pour avoir trouvé le moyen d'ouvrir les portes. Il fut d'ailleurs étonné que Draco ne fasse pas de remarques désobligeantes sur ses compétences.

A SUIVRE

(1) : ndb : ah bah bravo, vive les sous-entendus / nda : je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ... XD

nda : et voilà mon chapitre un^^ qui est beaucoup plus long que le prologue^^ Pour ceux que ça intéresserait j'ai fini mon chapitre six et il sera coupé en deux parce qu'il fait le double des autres chapitres ^^ une vingtaine de pages sur un petit cahier pour la plupart des chapitres et soixante pages pour le sixième... ah ben non en fait il fait le triple... vingt pages font une dizaine de pages sur open office si j'ai bonne mémoire alors vous allez avoir de la lecture, en plus j'ai fini déjà deux petits cahiers, mdr ^^ je ne sais toujours pas si je vais pouvoir posté pendant les vacances... dans tous les cas je vous tiens au courant la semaine prochaine de mon avancée ^^

Je vous dis à tous à la semaine prochaine et s'il vous plait une petite review TT ...

Yebbeka .


	3. Chapter 2 : Deuxième jour

Titre : une semaine de paix

Auteur : Yebbeka

Genre : Romance/Humour (je veux toujours faire de l'humour mais inévitablement il y a de la guimauve qui déborde '^^

Rating : M (le retour mdr)

Couple : HPDM surtout mais aussi d'autres peut-être ^^

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient vous croyez que si je le demande à Merlin pour Noël il accepterait de m'offrir Draco et Harry même pour une journée ? ... XD

Résumé : "Nous avons décidé d'instaurer cette année une semaine de fête pour la paix" déclara Dumbledore. Ces quelques mots engendrèrent des changements plus que conséquents au sein de l'école.

Nda : Kikou tout le monde voici le deuxième chapitre de "une semaine de paix" ^^ je suis contente de voir les nombres de hits augmenter et le nombre de review même si c'est très sensible. C'est la crise, c'est ça ? Alors même les reviews en pâtissent ...

Bon j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira et je suis toujours dans la confection du chapitre sept ^^ Pour ce qui est de la publication pendant les vacances du mois de Noël je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il en sera... j'espère déjà pouvoir posté le chapitre trois la semaine prochaine TT donc ce sera la grande surprise pour tout le monde y compris moi XD

Allez je vous laisse à votre lecture !!

Yebbeka

**Une semaine de paix**

Chapitre 2. Deuxième jour : Sortie à Pré-au-lard

Draco dormit très mal cette nuit : cette chambre vide lui rappelait la sienne au manoir Malfoy. Il décida pour mettre fin à son tourment de se lever tôt et d'aller dans la salle de bain en premier.

Quand il en sortit, il alla dans le salon pour ne pas rester dans l'oppression de sa chambre. La pièce était vide. Il s'était, peut-être, levé trop tôt. Il regarda les bureaux, sagement alignés contre le mur en face de la cheminée, quant à la table basse elle était contre le mur juste à côté de l'âtre et tous les coussins étaient éparpillés au sol.

Sans trop réfléchir, il balança tous les coussins dans un coin de la pièce. Il déplaça deux bureaux contre le mur qui était dans le prolongement du couloir. Il soupira : pourquoi fallait-il que les deux bureaux soient accrochés ensemble et surtout que le sien soit avec celui de Potty ? Il positionna la table basse, qui était aussi grande que leurs lits à baldaquin pour deux personnes ..., au milieu de la pièce en diagonale et l'entoura de ses coussins.

« Tu t'amuses bien, Malfoy ? T'étais obligé de mettre la table comme ça ? On n'a plus de place pour passer. »

Il se retourna et vit sa Némésis appuyée contre la cheminée.

« Je ne te croyais pas si gros pour ne pas pouvoir passer... De toute manière, la table est plus utile au centre de la pièce que collée contre le mur. »

« Je suis aussi gros que toi alors fais un petit régime. »

« Potter, je ne ferais pas de régime. Je suis parfait... »

Harry plaqua Draco contre le mur.

« Donc je le suis aussi... »

« Dégage, Potter ! »

« Oh, viens voir Hermione, l'ambiance est chaude ici. » s'écria Blaise.

À ces mots, les deux princes se séparèrent.

« Mais il ne fallait pas vous arrêtez pour nous... » ricana le beau noir.

« Ça a changé, dis donc ici ! » s'exclama Hermione.

« Franchement, Draco. Tu étais obligé de tout changer ? Et c'est quoi cette idée de mettre la table en diagonale ? »

« J'avais envie, c'est tout et puis c'est plus détendu comme atmosphère maintenant. »

« C'est vrai. J'aime bien, moi aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Harry ? » s'exclama la jeune femme.

« Sans commentaire. Par contre, Hermione, va te peigner. »

« Eh ! Parle pour toi, tu as tout le temps les cheveux en bataille ! »

« Sauf que sur moi ça me donne du charme mais ce n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde... »

Hermione lui tira élégamment la langue et partit en direction de la salle de bain.

« C'est très fin ce que tu viens de dire, Harry. » déclara Blaise.

Harry s'assit sur les coussins et posa sa tête dans ses bras sur la table.

Draco repartit dans sa chambre s'occuper de son serpent ou simplement s'éloigner de Potter. Blaise en profita pour s'asseoir à côté du Gryffondor.

« Alors, Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'a convaincu d'être confiant pour la semaine ? »

« Ce serait plutôt « qui est-ce » que « qu'est-ce »... C'est Hermione avec son optimisme croissant. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? » questionna le Serpentard.

« Pour faire simple que nous étions tous séparés donc tous embarqués dans la même galère. »

« C'est assez bien résumer notre situation mais je doute qu'il n'y ait eu que ça... »

« C'est assez difficile de dire non à Hermione quand elle sort de ses gonds. »

« Je suis prête les garçons. On va manger ? »

« Oui, on aura besoin de force pour le reste de la journée. » déclara Draco qui avait entendu la jeune femme sortir de la pièce d'eau.

Harry attrapa son amie par le bras, amicalement, et l'entraîna dehors.

« Hermione promets-moi de ne plus me laisser seul avec des Serpentards. »

« Ce n'est pas toi qui disais que ton style de mec se trouvait à Serpentard et que tu souhaitais qu'ils aient une autre mentalité ? N'oublie pas les façades. »

« Mais, Hermione, c'est Zabini et Malfoy ! »

« Ne me dis pas que tu es sensible au charme de Théodore Nott et pas à celui de Draco Malfoy. »

Devant la mine boudeuse du brun, elle lui fit une bise sur la joue avant de s'asseoir à leur table dans la Grande Salle.

« Allez, Harry, tu verras, tu changeras d'avis. »

Blaise, en voyant l'échange entre les deux Gryffondors, s'arrêta net et Draco dut le pousser pour qu'il se reprenne et s'assoie.

« Pourquoi il y a aussi peu de monde ce matin ? » s'étonna le prince rouge et or.

« L'école a été répartie de telle sorte que Pré-au-lard ne soit pas trop surchargé » répondit Blaise.

« Pré-au-lard ? »

« Enfin, Potty, tu n'aurais pas oublié qu'une sortie dans ce village est prévue pour toute l'école. » répliqua l'autre prince.

Harry baissa la tête et se concentra sur son assiette.

« On y va cette après-midi, vous voulez faire quelque chose en particulier là-bas ? » demanda soudainement la jeune femme pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« J'aimerais me trouver de nouvelles fringues pour le bal de samedi soir. » observa le blond.

« Draco, on retourne à Pré-au-lard vendredi. » s'exclama son ami.

« Mais ce sera le matin et je n'ai pas envie de courir à la recherche d'une tenue au dernier moment. »

« Tu ne veux pas plutôt trouver du matériel pour la matinée de jeudi à l'effigie de ta maison ? » s'étonna Hermione.

« Pour quoi faire ? Les autres trouveront mieux que moi. »

« Ne viens pas te plaindre si tu n'es pas d'accord après. A part faire du lèche-vitrine vous voulez faire autre chose ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Tu n'as pas envie de suivre ce programme, je me trompe ? » répliqua Draco.

« Aller dans des boutiques pour hommes alors que je n'en ai que faire, très peu pour moi. Et puis il faut qu'on se sépare en deux groupes, paraît-il... »

« D'accord, je viendrais avec toi à la librairie et pour trouver des accessoires aux activités de jeudi matin. Tandis que Harry et Draco iront augmenter leur garde-robe. »

« Hein ? Pourquoi se serait moi qui accompagnerait Malfoy ? »

« Harry, c'est plus logique. Tu risques de m'embêter à vouloir partir de la librairie le plus vite possible et je n'ai pas envie d'acheter un livre au hasard dans le seul but de ne plus t'entendre geindre. »

« Donc vous me refilez le boulet, merci. »

« Tu sauras très bien le maîtriser et tu ne flancheras pas. »

« Hermione, finalement, je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée de les laisser tous les deux. » s'inquiéta Blaise.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont se chamailler ? À dire vrai, je n'en doute pas mais ça n'ira pas bien loin car n'oublie pas qu'il y a la sentence de Dumbledore. De toute manière, Harry doit lui aussi trouver une nouvelle tenue pour le bal. Le connaissant, il est capable de se ramener en short et marcel sans oublier les chaussettes montantes jusqu'au genou. »

Les deux Serpentards se tournèrent vers le concerné, écoeurés et choqués.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je ne l'ai fait qu'une seule fois et c'était à cause d'un pari que j'ai gagné. »

« Interdiction de faire ce genre de pari stupide pour ce bal, Potter ! Tu seras irréprochable. »

« Je fais ce que je veux, Malfoy, et il est hors de question que je ressemble à un noble prétentieux tel que toi. »

Draco but tranquillement son thé, impassible.

« Harry, je veux bien être gentil avec toi mais tu ne connais strictement rien sur notre vie, nos sentiments et notre personnalité, et ce n'est pas parce que, en public, nous paraissons d'une certaine façon que nous le sommes réellement. Alors arrête de t'attaquer à Draco et à moi de cette manière. »

Dumbledore avait observé la scène attentivement et souriait en son for intérieur : les mauvaises habitudes sont difficiles à perdre.

« Monsieur Potter ne mériterait-il pas une sanction, Albus ? » interrogea le professeur de métamorphose.

« Non, Minerva, monsieur Zabini l'a remis sagement à sa place et il n'y a eu aucun débordement. »

Hermione, Draco et Blaise étaient, tranquillement, répartis dans le salon en train de lire tandis que Harry était penché sur un complexe parchemin. Il jetait des coups d'oeil nerveux sur le plan de Poudlard, la baguette levée au-dessus de son parchemin. Cela faisait une heure qu'il y travaillait et sa patience en était excédée. Il frappa du pied dans le mur d'en face, se leva et partit dans sa chambre.

« Il ne pourrait pas être plus silencieux. » souffla Blaise.

« Désolée, il est comme ça quand il n'arrive pas à obtenir le résultat escompté. Il va bientôt revenir calmé et comme d'habitude, il me suppliera de l'aider... »

En effet, il revint quelques minutes plus tard, il inspira bruyamment et se remit au travail sous le regard plus qu'étonné de Hermione. Blaise ricana doucement.

Harry tapotait depuis un moment son parchemin de sa baguette, complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Draco se leva des coussins et posa son livre sur son bureau. Il prit sa chaise et l'amena à côté de celle du brun. Il s'y assit et regarda ce que l'autre cherchait à faire. Il remarqua sur le complexe parchemin des noms qui se déplaçaient mais ils ne suivaient pas le plan qui figurait en fond de carte. Le brun posa sa baguette et se tourna vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? »

« Te proposer mon aide. »

« Tu as besoin de faire une bonne action par jour ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as derrière la tête exactement ? »

« Tu nous empêches de lire avec tes soupirs et tes crises d'impatience, plus tôt tu auras fini, plus tôt on sera en paix. »

« Tu vois ce n'est pas si difficile de dévoiler son égoïsme. »

Malgré l'envie irrésistible d'assommer le survivant, Draco ne fit que soupirer et se rapprocha encore.

« Allez, dis-moi ce que tu cherches à faire. »

« Je ne devrai pas te le dire mais comme Hermione n'a pas l'intention de venir m'aider... Cette vieille carte est la Carte des Maraudeurs, elle permet de savoir où toutes les personnes se trouvent mais c'est surtout utile pour se déplacer rapidement sans encombre.

Il est possible d'ajouter des pièces au plan cependant comme c'est toute la disposition du château qui a changé j'aimerais tout modifier, ce qui est apparemment impossible... »

« Tu abandonnes, Potter ? »

« Non, il doit y avoir une solution mais que je ne vois pas pour l'instant. »

Harry regardait sa Némésis, une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Draco posa sa tête contre le haut du dossier et fixa le plafond. Le Gryffondor eut à l'esprit le même mot que la veille pour le qualifier : « beau ».

« Le plus simple serait de créer une nouvelle carte au lieu de t'embêter à la modifier... Le château ne restera pas ainsi éternellement. A la fin de la semaine, il devrait reprendre son ancienne apparence. »

Draco n'avait pas changé de position, il regardait l'autre du coin de l'oeil.

« Je ne sais pas comment créer une nouvelle carte, celle-là est un souvenir de famille. Mon père et ses amis l'ont créée quand ils étaient à Poudlard. » murmura Harry.

« S'ils ont réussi alors qu'ils avaient notre âge, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce ne serait pas notre cas. »

Le Serpentard se tourna vers son ami.

« Blaise, il est quelle heure ? »

« Un peu moins de 10h30. »

« Potter, nous avons une heure trente pour faire nos recherches alors prend la carte actuelle de Poudlard et un stylo moldu, nous allons à la bibliothèque. »

« Pour quoi faire un stylo moldu ? »

« Pour écrire des notes, ça va plus vite qu'une plume. »

Draco prit des parchemins vierges sur son bureau puis il amena le brun jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Blaise posa son livre.

« Tu crois que ça va bien se passer ? On ne devrait pas les rejoindre au cas où ? »

« Pour quoi faire ? S'attirer des ennuis alors que ce n'est nullement de notre faute ? Laisse-les seuls, ça ne leur fera pas de mal d'apprendre à se comporter en adultes responsables. »

« Adultes responsables ? Tu ne vas pas un peu vite ? »

« Ils sont majeurs tous les deux, le temps est venu pour eux de voler de leurs propres ailes, sans nous derrière eux. »

« J'ai l'impression que tu nous prends pour leurs parents... Ça voudrait dire que nous formons un couple. »

« Pas forcément, on pourrait être deux parents sans aucun lien entre nous. À moins que l'idée de former tous les deux un couple t'enchante... »

« Bon, tu dois avoir raison, reprenons notre lecture. »

« Pourquoi tu détournes la conversation ? »

« On ne se connaît pas assez pour pouvoir en être un. »

« Oui, mais l'idée te plaît, avoue ! »

Il fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu et se jeta à corps perdu dans la lecture.

Pendant ce temps, dans la bibliothèque, les deux princes déposaient leurs affaires.

« C'est Hermione qui doit être contente, on est vraiment tout près. » s'étonna le brun.

« J'ai l'impression de m'être trompé d'endroit tellement c'est désert. Il n'y a qu'une dizaine de Serdaigle. »

« C'est sûr qu'on doit dépayser tous les deux. » dit le Gryffondor en se tournant vers l'autre.

Il se rendit compte que son camarade lui avait faussé compagnie. Il prit la carte des Maraudeurs et commença à l'examiner comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant.

Une avalanche de livres le stoppa net dans son entreprise ardue. Il regarda catastrophé son vis-à-vis.

« Merci, Potty, pour ton aide ! Je t'avertis tout de suite que je ne vais pas tout faire ! »

« On n'aura jamais le temps de tout lire ! »

« Cher Potty, laisse-moi le plaisir de t'apprendre qu'un livre est constitué de couvertures plus ou moins rigides, d'un début et d'une fin, mais le plus important est qu'il y a une suite logique dans la progression du sujet dont traite l'ouvrage. Et, comme par hasard, les talentueux, ou pas, auteurs ont eu la brillante idée de mettre en début ou en fin, selon leur humeur, un sommaire, aussi appelé une table des matières ! »

Harry le regarda complètement désabusé.

« J'avais oublié que tu étais un Serpentard et que, donc, non seulement tu aimais te payer ma tête mais en plus que tu ne t'attardais pas à lire autant en si peu de temps. »

« C'est ce qui s'appelle l'intelligence, Potty. »

« Ou la ruse, c'est selon l'opinion... »

Draco partagea entre eux les livres et s'assit à côté de Harry. Il prit un parchemin et écrivit la liste des livres puis il traça un trait coupant le feuille en deux dans la longueur.

« Bien alors pour aller plus vite, Potty, en face du livre que l'on examine, on marque le titre du chapitre intéressant et il peut en avoir plusieurs. Ok, t'as compris ? »

« Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile. »

Draco ouvrit alors le premier livre, très vite imité par Harry.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils avaient terminé leur listing. Le blond regarda ce qu'ils avaient puis il prit les livres inutiles et partit les ranger. Harry en profita pour s'éclipser.

Draco revint après avoir constaté qu'aucun autre livre ne leur conviendrait. Il remarqua l'absence de sa Némésis mais ne s'en formalisa pas car la vieille carte était toujours sur la table. Il prit l'un des sept livres et parcourut rapidement les pages jusqu'au chapitre concernant leur recherche.

Quelques instants après, il saisit le stylo moldu pour écrire des informations sur un nouveau parchemin. Quand il le déposa son regard s'arrêta sur leur liste et il commença à déchiffrer l'écriture de l'autre.

« Mon écriture te plaît, Draco ? »

« Je suis plutôt surpris que tu n'écrives pas comme un cochon. Où étais-tu ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que me dit Hermione. D'après elle, j'ai une écriture pratiquement illisible... »

« Elle doit dire cela pour te chambrer. Tes lettres sont droites, reliées et n'ont jamais la même dimension. »

« Tu essaies de me sonder à travers mon écriture ? »

« En fait, ça doit être à cause de ça qu'elle trouve que c'est illisible. Pour être honnête, après avoir déchiffré celles de Pansy, Gregory et Vincent, la tienne est simple. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : où étais-tu ? »

« C'est pas très gentil pour eux. »

« Potter, et si tu te contentais de répondre à ma question au lieu de l'éluder ? »

« Je suis allé chercher un deuxième stylo pour aller plus vite. Et si j'ai mis autant de temps c'est parce que les deux autres m'ont sauté dessus. Ils croyaient qu'on s'était engueulé... »

« Ils ont peur que l'on s'attire la curiosité des professeurs. Bon puisque tu es mieux équipé, au boulot. »

Quand l'heure du déjeuner arriva, ils stoppèrent leur recherche et retrouvèrent leurs deux camarades dans la Grande Salle. À l'entrée de Pré-au-lard, ils se séparèrent, sans commentaire superflu, en deux groupes.

Hermione et Blaise se rendirent d'abord chez le libraire, où ils firent l'acquisition de plusieurs nouveautés littéraires. Puis ils visitèrent des brocanteurs dans l'espoir de dégoter une attraction représentant au mieux leurs maisons. Ils entrèrent dans une énième boutique. Il y avait des bricoles un peu partout et cela rendait le lieu difficile d'approche.

La jeune femme posa le pied malencontreusement sur la queue du chat du propriétaire et tomba dans une substance visqueuse qui servait autrefois pour l'entretien des chaudrons. Blaise et le vendeur accoururent, comme ils purent, à son aide.

Ils la trouvèrent dégoulinante et prête à faire un carnage. Blaise essaya de la calmer sans vraiment y parvenir. Le vendeur se répandait en excuses. Finalement les deux jeunes quittèrent la boutique avec une cargaison de nourritures pour Pattenrond.

D'un tacite accord, ils rentrèrent au château pour que Hermione prenne une douche bien méritée.

Pendant que la jeune femme goûtait au bonheur de l'eau chaude, Blaise se rendit à la volière pour prévenir leurs deux camarades de leur mésaventure.

Draco et Harry sortirent d'une nouvelle boutique de vêtements sans le moindre achat. Le blond était capricieux lorsqu'il s'agissait d'habits et il avait empêché l'autre d'en acheter pour diverses raisons. Le Gryffondor avait préféré acquiescer plutôt que de s'attirer les foudres du professeur Snape qui, malheureusement, se trouvait dans la même boutique. D'ailleurs, il avait constaté que dans la plupart des endroits où ils avaient été un de leur professeur s'y trouvait. Étrange coïncidence.

Soudain, Draco saisit le bras de Harry et se colla contre lui pour lui souffler à l'oreille qu'il connaissait une dernière boutique. Celle-ci pourrait leur convenir mais il faudrait d'abord se débarrasser des profs qui les suivaient. Le brun opina de la tête pour signifier son accord.

Le Serpentard prit alors le brun par la main et l'amena dans un café qui faisait le coin de la rue. Ils se mirent à une table éloignée de l'entrée mais tout de même à une fenêtre. Quelques minutes après, un hibou vint à eux. Draco prit son message et avant qu'il ne parte Harry lui offrit un gâteau.

Un sourire goguenard apparut sur le visage de prince vert et argent au cours de sa lecture. Il tendit le parchemin à son camarade qui le lut rapidement avant de le lui rendre en haussant des épaules.

Ils payèrent les consommations et le blond attira l'autre vers une pièce à l'arrière du café en passant une main sur ses fesses. Le professeur McGonagall trop choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir préféra rester à sa place et ne prévint pas le professeur Chourave de l'absence de leurs deux élèves.

Une fois dans la pièce, Draco lâcha Harry et ouvrit la porte de secours. Il regarda des deux côtés de la rue pour constater qu'il n'y avait personne. Il fit signe à Harry de le suivre.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris de me mettre la main aux fesses, Malfoy ? »

« On n'est plus suivi par les profs maintenant. Si t'avais vu le visage de McGonagall à ce moment-là, c'était hilarant. »

« C'est compréhensible qu'elle ait été choquée... »

« Oui et tu as eu la réaction pour qu'elle ne s'en remette pas. Je ne pensais pas que tu en aurais rougi. »

Harry détourna son regard, tout d'un coup gêné.

« Allez, dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas envie de voir les profs rappliquer. »

Ils entrèrent dans la dernière boutique de vêtements au moment où Severus Snape déboulait par la porte de secours en pestant contre ses deux collègues féminins.

Harry fut ébloui par la beauté du lieu. C'était très éclairé et chaleureux, ce qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible devant la façade abîmée.

Draco, confiant de la qualité et de la beauté des habits vendus, délaissa Harry qui fouillait déjà et commença à chercher ce qui lui conviendrait pour le bal.

Il ne manquait au brun plus que la tenue pour le samedi soir. Il rejoint son camarade dans la section des habits de soirée. Sans un mot, Draco lui désigna une tenue pour lui. Il prit une autre et partit dans l'une des cabines d'essayage. Il en sortit quelques temps après et se dirigea vers la caisse. Harry était encore dans la cabine, indécis devant le miroir. La tenue que lui avait choisie le Serpentard lui allait à merveille : un pantalon noir léger et une chemise à manche longue blanche avec un bouton de rose dessiné avec des paillettes noires dans le dos et un autre au niveau du coeur. L'idée de passer encore du temps à chercher une autre tenue puis à l'essayer finit de le décider à prendre celle que le blond lui avait choisi.

Il le rejoignit à côté des caisses. Il paya sans dire à l'autre ce qu'il avait choisi finalement. D'ailleurs le Serpentard ne paraissait pas s'en soucier. Il diminua la taille de ses achats par un sort puis ils partirent en direction du château.

Ils entrèrent dans leur salon et eurent la surprise de le trouver désert. Ils déposèrent leurs affaires sans prononcer un mot. Harry toqua à la porte de son amie mais personne ne lui répondit. Il en conclut qu'elle s'était absentée. Il la retrouva quelque temps plus tard en compagnie de Blaise dans la Grande Salle. Ils discutèrent uniquement de la mésaventure de Hermione. Les deux princes s'étaient enterrés dans un mutisme profond. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient fait une overdose de l'autre et que le seul moyen qu'ils avaient trouvé pour ne pas écoper de l'atroce punition était de ne plus s'adresser la parole. Ils partirent dans leur chambre à peine le dîner terminé.

Harry se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit à cause d'un rêve bizarre mettant en scène un combat de deux pâtisseries : une religieuse et un chou. Il se leva et alla dans les toilettes où il y avait un minuscule lavabo tout mignon. À peine eut-il le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'il remarqua de la lumière provenant de la chambre voisine. Il n'en fit d'abord pas cas mais, au bout d'un moment, il ne tint plus et toqua à la porte.

« Entre. »

Harry obéit et vit Draco, allongé sur son lit avec seulement un bas de pyjama en soie vert foncé, en train de lire un bouquin qui avait l'air fort déplaisant.

« Potty, tu ne peux pas faire comme tout le monde et passer par la porte d'entrée ? Et puis tu as vu l'heure ? »

« Oui, je l'ai vue mais j'ai aperçu de la lumière alors je voulais savoir si tu n'avais pas eu un problème. »

« Tu es trop curieux, Potty. Allez retourne sagement dormir. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

Harry s'avança un peu plus vers son camarade.

« Mais ce sont les livres de ce matin. Ne me dis pas que tu continues les recherches pour la carte. »

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir dans cette chambre vide alors il faut bien que je m'occupe. »

Draco fit un geste négligé avec la main pour l'inciter à partir.

« Oh, tu as un stylo moldu... »

« Mmh, pourquoi c'est interdit ? Ou bien ça t'est réservé ? »

Harry comprit son erreur et retourna dans sa chambre. Avant de s'endormir, il se dit que, finalement, il ne savait strictement rien sur le Serpentard.

---

A suivre

nda : voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ j'attends vos reviews avec impatience auxquelles je répondrai comme à l'accoutumée ^^

Bisous à tout le monde et à la prochaine !!!

Yebbeka


	4. Chapter 3 : Troisième jour

Titre : une semaine de paix

Auteur : Yebbeka

Genre : Romance/Humour (je veux toujours faire de l'humour mais inévitablement il y a de la guimauve qui déborde '^^

Couple : Draco x Harry

Rating : M

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, quelqu'un a pensé à envoyer une lettre pour Noël à J.K. Rowling et en profiter pour la remercier ?? ^^

Résumé :"Nous avons décidé d'instaurer cette année une semaine de fête pour la paix" déclara Dumbledore. Ces quelques mots engendrèrent des changements plus que conséquents au sein de l'école.

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Dès son réveil, Draco a quitté l'oppression de sa chambre pour faire une nouvelle décoration du salon et suite à une remarque se retrouve placardé par Harry contre un mur jusqu'à l'arrivée de Blaise et de Hermione. Puis le brun a une très courte conversation avec le meilleur ami de sa Némésis. On apprend ensuite grâce à Hermione qui Harry est sensible aux charmes de Théodore Nott et donc un peu pour le beau blondinet^^ Après un petit déjeuner mouvementé, Draco propose son aide à Harry pour faire cesser les geignements du brun. Ce dernier accepte de se prêter au jeu et part faire des recherches avec l'autre à la bibliothèque. L'après-midi se passe à Pré-au-Lard. D'un côté Hermione et Blaise se baladent entre la librairie et les anticaires pour trouver des objets intéressants pour les journées suivantes jusqu'au moment où Hermione se retrouve toute poisseuse et donc ils retournent à Poudlard. De l'autre côté, Draco et Harry font les magasins pour trouver des habits pour le bal et ils essaient tant bien que mal de semer les professeurs. Les deux princes se rapprochent. Le soir Harry va voir Draco et le trouve en train de continuer les recherches du matin. Il se recouche en se disant qu'il ne connaissait strictement rien au Serpentard.

Nda : Kikou tout le monde !

Je suis désolée j'ai toujours du mal avec mes résumés mais au moins vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé au chapitre précédent ^^'

Je tiens à remercier les personnes de mon entourage proche qui ont eu la délicate attention de me reviewer : merci ! Je tiens à signaler aux autres personnes qui me lisent et qui, apparemment, ne sont pas très embalés par ma fic que si j'ai mis un rating M ce n'est pas pour rien (sinon j'aurais mis un T) et que donc dans un chapitre (des?) proche(s) vous aurez droit au lemon tant attendu... d'ailleurs c'est plutôt un slash vu les descriptions que je fais .... Et ce n'est pas un moyen vain de quémander des reviews seulement une information que je pense être juste de rappeler parce que c'est vrai qu'on s'attend souvent à voir un lemon ou un slash avec un rating M et qu'on est trèèès déçu quand il n'y en a finallement pas !

Bisous tout le monde ! Et BONNE LECTURE !

**Une semaine de paix**

Chapitre 3. Le troisième jour : Spécialités Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

Sous l'initiative des Serdaigle, des tables et des bancs étaient dispersés un peu partout dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Les livres étaient ensorcelés de sorte qu'ils puissent voleter autour des élèves pour les inciter à les lire. Une douce musique détendait l'ambiance et les esprits.

Les jeunes jouaient à des jeux de société moldus ou sorciers, ou discutaient joyeusement. Il n'était que huit heures du matin et pourtant la journée à venir s'annonçait très bien.

Hermione et Blaise allaient de stand en stand pour jouer à des jeux toujours différents. Ils se faisaient pratiquement jetés parce qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de gagner. Mais ils s'amusaient énormément tous les deux.

Draco avait amené Harry dans le parc loin de toute cette agitation. Il déposa les livres sur la table et incita son camarade à continuer leurs recherches.

Au bout d'une heure, il remarqua que le brun était ailleurs. Son regard émeraude dans le vague ne faisait qu'agrémenter l'amélioration physique qu'il avait subie au cours de sa scolarité. Il se surprit à vouloir lui enlever ses lunettes qui gâchaient la beauté de ses yeux.

« Potty, dis-le tout de suite si tu veux qu'on arrête. »  
« Hein ? Mais non, on ne va pas arrêter maintenant ! En plus tu as bossé dessus hier soir... »  
« Tu te sens coupable de me faire travailler ? Tu sais que tu peux mettre la main au chaudron si tu veux alléger ma tâche. »  
« Oui, excuse-moi. »  
« Allez, si on avance bien, cet après-midi on pourra créer la carte. »  
« Tu le crois vraiment ? »  
« Bien sûr, il ne nous reste plus que deux livres, sans compter celui que l'on a maintenant. »

Harry lui offrit un sourire resplendissant de gratitude, puis il se replongea dans sa lecture.

A onze heures, ils durent retourner dans leur appartement car les stands et l'organisation des Serdaigle devaient être enlevés. Heureusement, ils avaient terminé leurs recherches. Sur le chemin, ils ramenèrent les livres empruntés.

Harry s'allongea sur les coussins et regarda le blond qui relisait leurs informations. Draco prit sur son bureau un nouveau parchemin, une plume et un encrier, puis il s'installa à la table basse. Il mit tranquillement au propre et en ordre les indications dont ils avaient besoin.

« Pourquoi tu utilises une plume alors que jusqu'à présent tu utilisais un stylo moldu ? »  
« Et revoilà la curiosité légendaire de Harry Potter ! » cingla le Serpentard.  
« Depuis quand n'ai-je pas le droit de poser des questions ? »  
« Je ne risque pas de faire de tache sur mes draps ou mes habits avec un stylo moldu. Et toi pourquoi tu utilises un stylo ? »  
« C'est plus pratique : pas besoin de le tremper dans l'encrier ou d'être sur un plan stable. Et en plus, j'écris mieux... »  
« L'art de la plume... Allez maintenant on va dans ma chambre, sinon on va se faire engueuler par miss-je-sais-tout. »  
« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »  
« Tu paniques, Potty. De toute manière libre à toi de venir ou pas, mais je serais le seul à posséder la nouvelle carte. »

Sur ces mots, Draco partit dans sa chambre avec son parchemin. Harry, rouge de honte, le suivit et s'assit sur le lit, tandis que l'autre sortait son chaudron portatif et les ingrédients nécessaires à sa potion.

« Ce n'est pas la façon la plus compliquée avec la potion ? Il ne vaudrait mieux pas utiliser l'une des autres possibilités ? »  
« Non, les autres sont plus longues alors que celle-ci sera prête dès ce soir. Et puis, Potty, je suis le meilleur élève de cette école en potion. »  
« Ça c'est parce que tu es le filleul du prof. »  
« Non, c'est parce que j'aime l'art des potions. »  
« L'art de la plume, l'art des potions... Tout n'est qu'art avec toi. »  
« Ne sois pas vieux jeu Potty et admet que cette méthode est plus avantageuse. »

Harry s'allongea finalement sur le lit, le regard figé sur son camarade qui commençait déjà la potion.

La température de la pièce devait avoisiner les 35°C et Harry dut enlever son tee-shirt pour ne pas mourir de chaud. Il regardait toujours Draco qui devait lui aussi avoir chaud. Il se rappela tout à coup la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Ron quelques jours auparavant, puis de celle avec Hermione. Il soupira, il fallait bien qu'il s'avoue que Malfoy était exactement son type d'homme. Pourquoi rechignait-il autant ? Il fallait tenter sa chance avec lui, mais d'abord il devait mieux le connaître. Finis les préjugés stupides et bornés.

« Potter, au lieu de souffler, viens m'aider. »

Harry se leva à contre coeur et se plaça à ses côtés.

« Que dois-je faire ? »

Draco le jaugea du coin de l'oeil pour ne pas rater sa potion.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon dos et sur mon lit ? »  
« Je me mets à l'aise, il fait super chaud ici et ça ne fait que dix minutes que tu as commencé la potion... »  
« Dans une heure, ce sera l'odeur qui sera insupportable. C'est pour ça que je la fais ici et pas dans le salon. »  
« Génial, on va mourir cette après-midi ! »  
« Il n'y aura pas besoin de surveillance, le passage le plus critique pour cette potion est la première demi-heure. Bon, rends-toi utile et enlève-moi ma chemise, je crève de chaud ! »  
« Tu ne peux pas le faire, toi-même ! »  
« Non, j'ai la potion à surveiller. Tu m'as écouté ? Et je n'ai pas envie de te voir la louper... »

Harry, après avoir soupiré, se plaça derrière Draco et défit un par un les boutons. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand il arriva aux deux derniers boutons : les plus bas. Le blond se concentrait encore plus sur la potion pour ne pas réagir aux doigts qui parcouraient son torse.

« Tu veux bien mettre mon terrarium dans ta chambre ? L'odeur et la chaleur de la potion risquent de la gêner. »  
« Pas de souci. Mon pauvre chéri, tu dois avoir chaud. » siffla-t-il au serpent.  
« Je ne suis pas un mâle ! » répliqua l'animal.  
« Euh, Malfoy, tu savais que ton serpent est une femelle ? »  
« Oui, pourquoi ? Tu es misogyne ? »  
« Si c'était le cas, Hermione ne serait pas mon amie. »

Harry se saisit du terrarium et le plaça sous sa fenêtre. Il s'allongea sur son lit frais.

À midi moins le quart, un Draco en sueur entra dans la chambre du Gryffondor. Celui-ci lui lança un regard appréciateur. Le blond s'avança vers son serpent et lui offrit une petite souris vivante. Quand il se tourna vers son camarade, un frisson le parcourut des pieds à la tête.

« Ça ne va pas, Malfoy ? »  
« Il fait froid ici ! À côté il fait plus de 40°C... »  
« La température a augmenté depuis ? »  
« Oui. Tu sais si Hermione et Blaise sont rentrés ? »  
« Non, j'en sais rien. »  
« Bon, je vais sortir par la porte de ma chambre, au cas où. »  
« Tu vas où ? »  
« Prendre une douche avant de m'attraper un rhume. »

* * *

Draco frappa à la porte de Harry et entra sans y avoir été convié. Il trouva le brun en train de remettre son tee-shirt.

« Euh, désolé, je ne pensais pas que tu... »

Gêné, il ressortit de la chambre et ferma la porte précipitamment. Harry la rouvrit et s'appuya contre le chambranle.

« Je te fais autant d'effet ? »  
« Ne dis pas de bêtise ! J'ai juste été surpris... On va manger ? »

Le brun haussa des épaules et le suivit jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Après le déjeuner, les quatre élèves s'installèrent dans le parc pour profiter du beau temps. Hermione et Blaise essayaient tant bien que mal d'amener les deux autres au soleil, mais ils durent abandonner : ils ne voulaient pas mourir de chaud.

Néanmoins, à deux heures, ils réussirent à traîner les deux princes aux différents stands. Il y avait des petites fées qui voletaient un peu partout, et des branches de gui accrochées au-dessus des lieux fréquentés. On aurait dit que l'on fêtait, avec du retard, la Saint Valentin, mais les attractions faisaient penser à une fête foraine.

Blaise et Hermione délaissèrent les petits poissons rouges et les minuscules épuisettes pour aller s'acheter des barbes à papa. Tout à coup, il y eut beaucoup d'agitation autour d'eux et, en levant la tête, ils aperçurent une branche de gui. Ils se regardèrent un instant ne sachant pas trop quelle attitude adopter.

« Hey, vous n'êtes pas obligés si vous n'en avez pas envie. » tenta Harry, incommodé par la situation.  
« Bah, on s'amuse bien aujourd'hui et puis ça ne va pas nous tuer non plus ! » s'exclama la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme prit la réplique pour une invitation, il saisit la main de la Gryffondor dans les siennes. Ce fut un baiser bref mais tout en tendresse.

« Que c'est niaiseux ! Bon, Potter, on s'en va avant d'être contaminés ! »  
« Oui, j'ai pas envie de me retrouver sous du gui. »  
« Bande de rabat-joie. » répliqua Hermione.  
« Au moins, on n'a plus besoin de trouver un moment pour vous dire qu'on sort ensemble. » déclara Blaise.  
« C'est bien, on est content pour vous. »

Après ces mots, Draco partit en direction du château. Harry embrassa le nouveau couple pour les féliciter puis il courut après le blond, déjà bien éloigné. Quand ils furent au même niveau, le Serpentard lui proposa d'aller s'occuper de leur nouvelle carte. Sur le trajet, au départ, ils évitaient les branches de gui, puis ils les ignorèrent complètement ce qui rendait les élèves présents déçus.

Devant la porte de la chambre de Draco, ils hésitèrent et se regardèrent. Harry, le courageux Gryffondor, l'ouvrit. Une odeur nauséabonde et une chaleur étouffante les frappèrent de plein fouet. Draco défit les boutons de sa chemise et entra dans la pièce, suivi par un brun réticent. Il la déposa sur son lit et, une fois la porte fermée, il commença la dernière phase. L'autre lui dicta les indications à suivre, qu'il mit en oeuvre.

Au bout de trois heures passées dans la chambre, transformée en salle des enfers, Draco sortit le parchemin qui avait absorbé toute la potion sous le regard stupéfait d'un certain Gryffondor. Il posa sur une surface plane la carte et versa cinq gouttes d'encre de chine, dessus, qui furent automatiquement absorbées.

« Attendre minimum une heure avant de pouvoir verser douze gouttes de vernis transparent.  
De nouveau attendez minimum deux heures pour que la carte soit opérationnelle. » lut Harry.  
« Donc à sept heures, on mettra le vernis et ce sera fini à neuf heures. Je vais ranger, tu peux aller prendre une douche en attendant. »  
« Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver, j'ai tellement chaud. »  
« Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Remets ton pantalon et va te doucher ! Et il est hors de question que je t'y traîne ! »  
« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas me voir complètement nu ? Je le lis dans tes yeux ! »  
« Tu ne peux pas rester décent ? Puisque c'est ainsi, je vais dans la salle de bain en premier. »

Draco sortit de la pièce, laissant Harry en boxer accolé au mur. Celui-ci pesta : malgré tous ses efforts, le blond était resté stoïque face à la situation. Lui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'enlever son pantalon, sous peine de mourir de chaud.

* * *

La pièce avait perdu de son odeur pestilentielle, ainsi que quelques degrés, lorsque le Serpentard y entra. Il eut la surprise de la trouver rangée par les bons soins du brun. Il alla toquer à sa porte mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il hésita à entrer puis, finalement, il y pénétra.

Il découvrit alors Harry, endormi sur son lit et portant de nouveau son pantalon. Il fut stupéfait de trouver son serpent étalé sur son torse nu. Il s'assit au sol pour se ressaisir. Il appela son animal qui rampa jusqu'à lui et s'enroula autour de son bras. Il releva la tête vers le dormeur et croisa deux orbes vertes. Il dirigea alors son regard vers son reptile et en profita pour détailler, discrètement, le torse finement musclé de son camarade.

« Merci pour le rangement. » souffla-t-il.

Le brun sourit ; il avait eu raison d'écouter Hermione. Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses.

Il se précipita dans la douche et en sortit tout aussi rapidement. Il retourna auprès du blond et le vit en train de jouer avec son serpent.

« Tu sais aider, sourire, rougir et partager un moment agréable avec ton animal. Tu es beaucoup plus humain que je ne l'aurais cru. Et avant que tu ne rouspètes, je suis finalement heureux des changements qu'ont occasionnés les idées farfelues de Dumbledore. »  
« Je pense qu'on aurait fini par s'entendre, parce qu'on aime beaucoup nos amis. Blaise a juste sauté sur l'occasion, mais ça fait longtemps qu'il éprouve des sentiments pour Hermione. »  
« Je ne l'aurais jamais cru. »  
« Pourtant il n'a pas toujours été très discret dans ses approches. Il nous reste un peu plus d'une demi-heure avant de mettre le vernis. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire en attendant ? »  
« On va faire comment pour le vernis ? Je ne sais pas pour toi mais moi, je n'en ai pas. »  
« Ce sera peut-être la mission la plus compliquée de notre entreprise. Hermione, en tant que jeune femme, doit bien en avoir dans sa chambre. J'ai cherché dans la salle de bain et il n'y en avait aucun. »  
« On va devoir fouiller dans sa chambre ? Si jamais on se fait prendre, on aura de très gros ennuis et, en quatre jours, elle va avoir le temps de peaufiner sa vengeance. »  
« C'est bien pour ça qu'on ne va pas se faire prendre. Si jamais elle rentre dans sa chambre, on se jette dans les toilettes avant. »  
« Et si Blaise y est ? »  
« Il n'y sera pas car tu resteras dedans au cas où. »  
« Et pourquoi c'est moi qui devrait garder notre sortie de secours ? »  
« Je suis un peu plus précis, non ? Ne t'inquiète pas, si on a un problème, je nous en sortirais. »  
« Tu sais que la situation est très bizarre. »  
« Je m'en doute. Mais ce n'est pas toi qui te disais heureux des changements ? Tu découvres les véritables personnalités de deux Serpentard, alors sois en fier. Même avec les autres élèves, je me comporte comme un petit bourgeois égocentrique. Il n'y a que Théo et Blaise qui me connaissent réellement. »  
« Tu sors avec Théodore Nott ? » questionna le brun soudainement.  
« Tu m'as fait des avances au cours de cette semaine et, là, tu me poses cette question ? »  
« Ce n'était pas des avances, mais plutôt un jeu. »  
« Et si je te dis que je ne sors ni avec Théo ni avec aucun autre, est-ce que ça deviendra des avances ? »  
« Euh... Je... »  
« Allez, Harry, on va chercher le vernis. »

Draco se leva et déposa son serpent dans le terrarium. Il se tourna vers son camarade et constata qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Rooh, ne me dis pas que je t'ai cloué sur place ? On arrive à se supporter depuis quelques jours alors on peut bien s'appeler maintenant par nos prénoms. Et pour te clarifier la situation je suis célibataire. Bon, tu te bouges ou je vais chercher le vernis tout seul. »

Il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers le salon pour savoir si les deux tourtereaux étaient revenus. Il y trouva son ami.

« Blaise, tu es tout seul ? »  
« Non, Hermione est dans sa chambre. Au fait, Draco, je suis content de voir que tu t'entends bien avec Harry. »  
« C'est vite dit. »  
« Ah bon ? Raconte-moi. »

Draco s'assit à côté de Blaise sur les coussins, dos au couloir.

« Notre relation n'est pas vraiment amicale. On ne s'entend que parce que je l'aide pour sa nouvelle carte. Quand on l'aura fini, je ne sais pas comment ça se passera entre nous deux. »  
« Tu es sûr de ça ? N'est-ce pas plutôt le début de votre amitié ? »  
« J'aurais bien aimé, maintenant que la guerre est terminée mais ça me semble compromis. Tout à l'heure, pour finir d'enterrer la hache de guerre entre nous deux, je l'ai appelé Harry. Il avait l'air complètement pétrifié. »  
« Ne t'en fais pas pour si peu, Dray. Laisse-le se remettre et comporte-toi normalement avec lui. Tu verras, il t'appellera un jour lui aussi par ton prénom, et à ce moment-là votre amitié sera certaine. Ne le brusque pas trop, c'est tout. »  
« Merci, Blaise. »

Harry était dans l'embrasement du couloir. Il s'était finalement remis des affirmations du prince vert et argent et il était parti le rejoindre dans le salon. Il avait entendu toute la discussion des deux Serpentard et il comprenait un peu mieux ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux deux.

Il toqua à la porte de son amie qui lui ouvrit aussitôt.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry ? »  
« Je peux t'emprunter quelque chose pour la carte ? »

Elle le fit entrer dans sa chambre, qui ressemblait énormément à celle de Draco, mis à part le lit rouge et non vert.

Elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur son lit pour être plus à l'aise.

« Allez, raconte-moi, Harry. »  
« Je viens d'entendre sans le vouloir, une discussion entre Blaise et Draco et j'en ai été déstabilisé, c'est tout. »  
« Tu veux qu'on en parle ? » s'enquit-elle.  
« Non, ça ira, merci. Je vais m'en remettre. Ne t'inquiète pas, Blaise t'aime vraiment et j'en suis très heureux pour toi. Pour la carte, j'aurais besoin de vernis transparent. Il faut juste mettre douze gouttes sur le parchemin. »  
« Il n'y a pas de problème, Harry. Et si jamais tu veux parler, n'hésite pas, viens me voir. »

Elle lui donna le vernis et il sortit de sa chambre après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue.

Il entra dans sa chambre et vit le blond penché sur son terrarium, dos à lui.

« Euh, Malfoy, je... »

Le blond resta de dos.

« On va avoir du mal maintenant pour la potion. Hermione est dans sa chambre, je ne vais tout de même pas y aller quand elle en sortira... »  
« Tu n'as plus besoin d'aller dans sa chambre. Je le lui ai demandé et elle me l'a prêté sans aucune question. »  
« Ah, tant mieux. Rejoins-moi avec tout à l'heure, dans ma chambre. »

Draco se tourna à peine vers lui et retourna dans sa chambre par les toilettes. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que son camarade n'allait pas bien. Il s'allongea sur son lit et attendit sept heures.

Draco s'accola contre la porte des toilettes. Il se maudissait de son élan de faiblesse. Blaise avait essayé de lui remonter le moral mais il ne savait pas que son ami avait vu le Sauveur à plusieurs reprises à moitié nu, sans oublier la première fois dans la salle de bain où celui-ci s'était carrément habillé devant lui, et tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Bien sûr, il s'était douté depuis le début que ce n'était qu'un jeu, mais l'entendre de sa bouche l'avait bouleversé. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit autant attiré par ce brun charismatique et beau à souhait ?

Il devait se ressaisir. S'il n'obtenait que son amitié ce serait déjà merveilleux.

Il s'assit au sol en posant sa tête entre ses bras, qui reposaient sur ses genoux repliés contre lui. Il ne savait que faire dans cette chambre déserte.

À sept heures, Harry frappa à la porte de Draco mais personne ne lui répondit. Il savait que son camarade y était. Blaise avait rejoint Hermione dans sa chambre et depuis, il n'y avait eu aucun bruit dans le couloir.

Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la chambre. Après un bref coup d'oeil, il repéra Draco assis contre la porte des toilettes. Il s'approcha de lui et remarqua qu'il dormait.

Il ne voulait pas le réveiller alors, sans faire de bruit il mit les douze gouttes de vernis sur le parchemin. Le vernis fut absorbé aussi facilement que la potion et l'encre.

Il s'assit sur le lit et regarda la carte qui prenait forme petit à petit. Il faisait plus de 30°C dans la chambre et il commença à somnoler puis, lui aussi, tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Draco se réveilla peu de temps avant l'heure du dîner. Il maudit cette chambre avec sa chaleur étouffante qui lui avait fait rater le bon moment pour mettre le vernis.

Il regarda la carte et vit qu'elle était bientôt terminée, du moins d'après ce qu'il avait appris dans leurs recherches. Il devait lui rester un peu plus d'une heure. Le Gryffondor était donc passé pour continuer la carte, comme il le lui avait demandé.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua la présence dudit Gryffondor. Il le secoua pour le réveiller, ce qui fonctionna, puisque le brun fit un bond.

« Ah ! Je me suis endormi. Pardon ! Je voulais te dire quand tu te réveillerais que j'avais mis le vernis. Excuse-moi, je vais te laisser. »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Euh, pardon... Potter ce n'est pas grave. Il fait trop chaud ici, c'est normal qu'on s'endorme. »  
« Mmh, ok. »

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Attends, Potter ! Aurais-je fait quelque chose de mal sans m'en rendre compte ? »  
« Non, pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »  
« J'ai l'impression que tu me fuis. »  
« Je ne te fuis pas, je t'empêche de me jeter à la porte en prenant l'initiative. »  
« Je ne veux pas te jeter à la porte... »  
« Blaise et Hermione vont sûrement être la plupart du temps ensemble alors on va devoir apprendre à se connaître un peu mieux. On était quatre, nous voilà, involontairement, divisés. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il y ait à présent trois groupes. Bon, je vais à la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir. À tout à l'heure. »

Quand la porte fut fermée, Draco tomba sur son lit. Il remarqua, amusé, que sa couette avait pris l'odeur de Harry. Il se laissa envoûter un moment, puis il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se précipita dehors, loin de cette chaleur étouffante qui le faisait délirer.

* * *

Il était presque onze heures et étrangement, Draco n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se sentait oppressé d'abord par l'obscurité et le silence pesant, puis par la température qui ne voulait pas descendre au-dessous de 30°C, et enfin par l'absence de vie qui se dégageait de la pièce. D'habitude, son serpent l'aidait à trouver le sommeil, mais cette nuit-là, elle n'était pas là, à cause de l'odeur de la potion qui flottait toujours.

Finalement, il se leva et partit toquer à une porte. Il y frappa à deux reprises, il allait réitérer son geste quand il entendit un faible « entrer » endormi. Il se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Euh... Je suis désolé... Je sais qu'il est tard... »

Harry reconnut immédiatement la voix du Serpentard. Il fit un bond de surprise dans son lit et alluma une lumière tamisée.

« Draco ? Mais tu ne dors pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le blond fut surpris par l'utilisation de son prénom. Il comprit alors l'attitude du brun en fin d'après-midi lorsque, lui, l'avait appelé par son prénom.

« Euh... C'est que... Il fait très chaud dans ma chambre et... J'étouffe là-bas... Et en plus avec l'odeur... Il n'y a même pas Sylvia à mes côtés... Alors je me demandais si... »

Harry sourit face à l'attitude gênée de Draco. Il se recula contre le mur et souleva sa couette.

« J'ai compris. Allez, viens. »  
« Euh, merci. »

Le rouge aux joues, Draco se glissa sous la couette.

« Dis-moi, c'est qui Sylvia ? »  
« Mon serpent... Euh je veux dire mon animal, celui qui est dans le terrarium et pas... »

Harry explosa de rire face à l'attitude de l'autre.

« J'espère bien que Sylvia est ton animal de compagnie et pas ton pénis ! De toute manière tu ne lui aurais pas donné un nom féminin, du moins j'ose l'espérer. Ah, et tu es adorable quand tu rougis et que tu bafouilles comme maintenant. Juste pour ça, je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir vaincu le fou de Voldemort. »  
« Si il ne te faut que ça pour être heureux, alors tu ne dois pas être souvent triste. »  
« Détrompe-toi. C'est juste que sans cette victoire, je n'aurais jamais pu voir l'un des plus beaux mecs de Poudlard dans cette situation. »  
« L'un des plus beaux mecs de Poudlard, je croyais être le seul. »  
« Rooh, le retour du bourgeois prétentieux. »  
« Non, c'est juste que je réfléchissais à qui pouvait prétendre à ce poste, et à part une personne, je ne vois pas qui d'autre. »  
« En fait, je ne pensais qu'à deux personnes et pour te faciliter la tâche, on les appelle les princes de Poudlard. »  
« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de me dire ? »  
« Oui et pour être clair, cette fois-ci, c'est vraiment des avances. »  
« Finalement, je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de venir. »  
« Tu as bien fait, ne le regrette pas maintenant ! Et j'adore te voir rougir comme ça. En y repensant, tes sourires aussi sont magnifiques. Bon, allez bonne nuit. »

Il déposa ses lunettes qu'il avait remises, éteignit la lumière et ferma les yeux.

« Bonne nuit Harry, et encore merci. »  
« Ne me remercie pas, je ne fais pas grand-chose par rapport à tout ce que tu as fait. »  
« Ce n'est pas rien pour moi et puis, les recherches c'était juste pour m'occuper. »  
« Ça me fait bizarre d'entendre ta voix avant de dormir. »  
« C'est la première fois que je me sens autant apaisé auprès de quelqu'un. »  
« Tu vois, toi aussi tu me fais des avances. »  
« Hum, c'était pas voulu. Je suis en train de m'endormir. »  
« Vas-y, dors, on arrête de parler. »

Harry attendit quelques secondes et, bientôt, il entendit la respiration caractéristique du sommeil. Il se rapprocha un peu de lui et déposa un baiser sur son front. Draco ceintura alors sa taille de ses bras et posa sa tête dans son cou. Harry sourit et s'endormit lui aussi. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ils méritaient bien un peu de douceur.

A SUIVRE

nda : commentaires ? mdr

Voilà mon chapitre trois ^^ avec un joli rapprochement de nos deux princes préférés ^^ Il doit vous tarder le chapitre cinq et surtout le chapitre six XD (cf. nda du début ^^) bon j'ai fini le chapitre sept il ne me reste plus que l'épilogue pour lequel j'ai pas trop d'idées à part un petit délire que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à cause d'une discussion avec Clément héhéhé mais bon il faut que je l'écrive et donc d'ici là si vous avez des délires que vous aimeriez bien voir entre ces petits personnages, ne m'appartenant pas TT, coïncidant avec ma fic je suis preneuse ^^

En ce qui concerne le chapitre prochain, à cause des révisions, des partiels qui entourent joyeusement mes vacances et ma connexion internet qui ne veut toujours pas s'activer (grrr quelle attente !! grr) je ne sais pas trop quand je pourrais vous le mettre donc vous risquez de l'avoir qu'après les vacances sauf si internet et super méga gentil avec moi et ma famille (faut pas l'oublier non plus je ne suis pas toute seule à attendre XD)

Voili gros poutous tout le monde !

Yebbeka


	5. Chapter 4 : Quatrième jour

Titre : Une semaine de paix

Auteur : Yebbeka

Genre : Romance/Humour (je veux toujours faire de l'humour mais inévitablement il y a de la guimauve qui déborde '^^

Couple : Draco x Harry

Rating : M

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, quelqu'un a pensé à envoyer une lettre pour Noël à J.K. Rowling et en profiter pour la remercier ?? ^^

Résumé : "Nous avons décidé d'instaurer cette année une semaine de fête pour la paix" déclara Dumbledore. Ces quelques mots engendrèrent des changements plus que conséquents au sein de l'école.

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Alors que tout le monde passe du bon temps avec les activités de Serdaigle, nos deux princes continue leurs recherches pour la nouvelle carte. L'après-midi, ils commencent enfin la potion : la meilleure solution à leur problème. La chambre de Draco devient vite un four nauséabond. Leurs deux compagnons de chambre arrivent à les amener aux stands des Poufsouffle pour qu'ils puissent s'amuser eux aussi. Sous une branche de gui, on apprend qu'ils sortent ensemble. Les deux princes décident de retourner à leur appartement loin de toute cette niaiserie. Après la potion, ils discutent avec leur ami respectif et sont de plus en plus chamboulés par leurs sentiments. Le soir, Draco est obligé de squatter la chambre, et plus précisément le lit, de Harry à cause de la chaleur étouffante qui l'empêche de dormir.

Nda : Kikou tout le monde !!! J'espère que vous allez bien, pas comme moi qui suis clouée au lit, malade... Donc je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster hier mais j'en étais complètement incapable .... c'est horrible d'être malade pendant les seules vacances que l'on a .... heureusement aujourd'hui je ne suis plus totalement amorphe ^^'

Sinon vous avez vu mon résumé du chapitre précédent est moins long ...

Bon je passe à la réponse à la review anonyme que j'ai pas pu répondre ... Oulà les répétitions que j'ai fait et puis c'est pas super français ... oups ...

Merci beaucoup Makie pour ta review ^^ Ouais ils sont mimis vive la guimauve mdr ... héhé le réveil je te laisse le découvrir ^^Et oui oui , la punition de Dumbledore est terrible ^^ On peut s'attendre à tout venant de ce vieux fou ... j'en parlerai dans le chapitre six et sept ^^ je me suis bien amusé avec cette magniiifique sanction niark niark *sourire diabolique* j'espère que tu aimeras ce que je leur ai réservé ^^ bizs

Bon je vous laisse à votre lecture ^^

**Une semaine de paix**

Chapitre 4. Le quatrième jour : Spécialités Serpentard et Gryffondor.

Draco se réveilla de bonne humeur. Il n'était ni énervé ni comateux, il était bien, serein.

« Bonjour, Draco. J'espère que tu ne vas pas venir dans mon lit tous les soirs, parce qu'on peut aussi lancer des sorts pour améliorer ta chambre, tu sais. »

Draco se décida à ouvrir les yeux et vit Harry, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonjour, Potter. Comment as-tu su que j'étais réveillé ? »  
« Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas. Et puis, tu as gagné, après cela je ne vois pas ce qui nous empêche de nous appeler par notre prénom. »  
« Hum, d'accord. »

Draco détourna son regard et fixa le lit à baldaquin, soudain très intéressant.

« J'ai dormi dans un lit aux couleurs de Gryffondor. » souffla-t-il.  
« Peut-être mais tu as bien dormi et c'est le principal, non ? »  
« Oui. » dit-il avec un sourire éclatant.  
« Rooh, arrête avec tes sourires. Je sais bien que je t'ai dit que je les aimais, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que tu m'en envois plein. »  
« Je ne souris pas pour ton plaisir, mais juste parce que je me sens bien et pour te signifier ma gratitude. Je peux savoir en quoi cela te gêne ? Et puis tu vas m'enlever ma bonne humeur, si tu continues. »  
« Je vais juste finir par tomber amoureux. Allez, lève-toi. »  
« Et ce serait problématique si jamais tu le devenais ? »  
« Non, ça dépendrait de toi. Bon, lève-toi, avant que je ne te pousse ! »

Draco obtempéra. Il se dirigea vers la porte quand, tout à coup, il se ravisa. Harry ouvrit son placard et farfouilla dedans. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il le vit indécis.

« De quoi as-tu peur ? La poignée ne va pas te manger, tu sais ? »  
« C'est juste que je ne devrais pas être ici. Si les deux autres me voient au réveil, dans ta chambre, ils vont s'imaginer qu'on sort ensemble. »  
« Draco, les toilettes sont communes, je te rappelle. Tu peux passer par là. »  
« Oh oui, c'est vrai. »  
« Je ne t'ai pas fait changer de personnalité au moins ? »  
« Non, je suis juste un peu perdu. »  
« Alors, va prendre une douche bien chaude en premier pour te remettre les idées au clair. »

Draco sortit de la chambre, avec le haut des pommettes rouge. Harry s'allongea alors sur son lit. L'odeur de son camarade était imprégnée sur la couette, et il en raffolait. En même temps, il se maudissait car, même s'il l'avait dit sur le ton de la rigolade, il allait vraiment tomber amoureux de lui si cela continuait.

Bon, d'un certain côté, il l'avait un peu cherché, et puis c'est le plus beau mec de l'école, et surtout l'incarnation du style qu'il adorait.

Il s'approcha du serpent qui gigotait doucement.

« _Je tombe amoureux de ton maître, Sylvia._ »  
« _Où est le problème ? Tu ne lui veux aucun mal, alors je ne vais pas t'en empêcher. Et puis c'est tellement rare de le voir heureux au réveil._ »  
« _Mais est-ce une bonne chose pour nous deux ?_ »  
« _Il faut savoir prendre des initiatives dans la vie et ne pas toujours rester sur des suppositions. Et comment peux-tu demander si c'est une bonne chose si tu n'as pas essayé ? _»

Harry opina de la tête et lui siffla un remerciement. Le serpent de Draco était vraiment épatant.(1)

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent tous au petit déjeuner. Ils ne se parlèrent pas mais l'atmosphère était détendue, agréable.

Dumbledore donnait de petits coups d'oeils furtifs et frénétiques. Il avait l'air sur un petit nuage.

« Albus, je veux bien croire que cette ambiance paisible dès le matin vous mette de bonne humeur. Mais n'était-ce pas votre but ? » s'enquit Severus Snape.  
« Severus, laissez le directeur tranquille. Vous savez bien que rien n'est joué, surtout le matin, où tout le monde est encore endormi. Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas qu' une façade ? Imaginez que tout redevienne comme avant lundi matin. » répliqua Minerva McGonagall.  
« C'est fort possible, messieurs Potter et Malfoy ont fait des recherches cette semaine et ils n'ont pas vraiment participé aux festivités de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Si cela se trouve, ils cherchent un moyen de se venger. »  
« Mais non, Irma, ne soyez pas aussi méfiante. » répondit le directeur, empli de confiance, à la bibliothécaire.

* * *

Harry et Draco déambulaient entre les stands des Serpentard.

« C'est sympa. Je n'avais jamais vu les potions sous cet aspect-là. » s'exclama le brun tout à coup.  
« Chacun voit sa matière préférée d'une façon différente. Comme le cours de potion se déroule dans les cachots, on est discrédité par les autres élèves. »  
« La cryptologie. Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous appréciez ça... »  
« On n'aime pas tous ça. Par exemple Pansy, Vincent et Gregory la détestent alors que Théodore en raffole. »  
« Mouais, je n'ai pas très envie de te remontrer mon écriture maintenant que je sais ça. »  
« J'aimerais beaucoup voir comment tu écris mon nom... »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es assez connu pour que je ne fasse pas de fautes. »  
« Je ne parlais pas de cela, mais de la façon dont tu formes les lettres qui le composent. »  
« Mmh, on verra peut-être un jour. »  
« Pourquoi pas maintenant ? On peut le faire à ce stand et tu seras certain que je ne te mentirais pas, puisque ce n'est pas moi qui l'examinerai. »  
« Non, pas pour l'instant. En plus, il est bientôt onze heures, ils vont devoir enlever les stands. »

Draco cacha sa déception et ils partirent dans leur appartement. Là-bas, il prit un livre et s'étala sur quelques coussins. Harry comprit qu'il l'avait déçu, mais ne lui dit rien. Il préféra s'exiler dans sa chambre.

Les deux tourtereaux rentrèrent quelques minutes après. Hermione s'approcha du blond, alors que Blaise partait dans sa chambre se débarrasser de ses habits salis par une potion qui s'était, étrangement, renversée sur lui.

« Draco, je peux te parler ? »

Le concerné ferma son livre et s'assit convenablement. Elle se plaça à ses côtés.

« Je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as peur que Blaise se moque de toi ? Si c'est cela détrompe-toi. »  
« Non, ce n'est pas ça. Harry m'a déjà dit que ses sentiments pour moi étaient vrais. En fait, c'est à propos de Harry et de toi... »  
« Je suis honnête avec lui et avec toi. Tu peux en parler à Blaise, il te dira que c'est ma véritable personnalité que je vous dévoile. »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai très bien compris. Et puis je parle beaucoup avec Blaise sur des tas de sujets. Bon, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Quels sont tes sentiments pour Harry ? »  
« Je m'entends bien avec lui. On devient des amis. »  
« Ça, je l'ai très bien remarqué. Je trouve juste étrange que tu te dévoiles à nous aussi facilement, surtout quand on connaît notre passé. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose qui t'y a poussé. »  
« J'avais promis à Blaise de faire des efforts avec Harry pour que vous soyez plus à l'aise tous les deux. Il ne voulait pas laisser passer sa chance de pouvoir te conquérir. »  
« Je veux bien croire que c'était pour notre couple mais maintenant que nous sommes ensemble il doit bien y avoir une autre raison qui te pousse à continuer. De jour en jour, tu te dévoiles un peu plus à lui. »  
« Je me sens bien avec lui, c'est tout. »  
« Tu l'aimes. »  
« Hein ? Non ! C'est vrai que j'apprécie son physique et sa personnalité mais je ne suis pas amoureux de lui. »  
« Ce n'était pas une question et inconsciemment tu viens d'étayer ma pensée. Draco, tu devrais tenter ta chance avec Harry. Tu représentes son idéal masculin et vous vous entendez de mieux en mieux. Si jamais il te repoussait, ne désespère pas. »  
« Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor. »  
« Je ne te demande pas d'en être un, juste d'être toi-même. »

Elle le laissa seul et rejoignit Blaise. Au bout d'un moment, il se leva et partit dans sa chambre déposer son livre. Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas Harry.

Celui-ci, quand il constata que son camarade n'allait pas bien, sentit son coeur se serrer. Il voulait le réconforter, le rassurer, lui rendre son si beau sourire.

Il devint de marbre quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de penser. C'en était fini de lui. Il était définitivement amoureux de l'ange blond. Il retourna, apeuré, dans sa chambre.

Cette scène n'avait pas échappé à leurs deux camarades, puisqu'ils avaient laissé leur porte ouverte.

« Tu crois pas qu'on devrait jouer aux entremetteurs pour ces deux-là ? » s'enquit Blaise.  
« Non, pas besoin, je viens d'en parler à Draco. Il fait juste leur laisser du temps. »  
« Je veux bien te croire mais il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant que cette organisation se termine. J'ai bien peur que Draco ne reprenne son masque juste après. »  
« Je te comprends mais je ne veux pas les brusquer et que le contraire arrive. S'il te plaît, laissons-leur le temps jusqu'au bal. »

« D'accord. De toute manière, on va les laisser seuls souvent. Il faut qu'on en profite avant les révisions d'examen. C'est pas comme si on était dans la même maison... »

* * *

Harry et Draco sortirent en même temps de leurs chambres.

« Blaise, une porte ça se ferme. On n'a pas tous envie de participer à vos ébats. » s'exclama le blond.  
« Pourquoi ? Tu es jaloux de ne pas pouvoir embrasser ton petit copain ? »

Draco détourna la tête et partit rejoindre Harry qui n'avait pas voulu prêter attention aux deux amoureux.

Les deux jeunes hommes déambulaient à travers les stands sans vraiment s'y arrêter. Finalement, ils arrivèrent au stade de Quidditch.

« On fait quoi ? Un match entre attrapeur ? » questionna le Serpentard.  
« Il n'y a pas de stand de Quidditch, je ne sais pas si on peut ? »  
« Chaque élève fait le stand qu'il veut au cours de la présentation des spécialités de sa maison. »  
« Ok. Je te fais confiance. »

Après avoir récupéré leurs balais respectifs par un accio, ils s'élancèrent dans les airs. Tout à coup, Draco explosa de rire.

« On a oublié le vif d'or » s'esclaffa-t-il.  
« Et si on faisait une promenade autour du château ? Je ne l'ai jamais fait de jour. »  
« Tu veux dire que les Gryffondor font des promenades nocturnes sur leur balai. Je te rappelle que je suis préfet-en-chef, je pourrais enlever des points à ta maison à la fin de la semaine. »  
« Mais tu ne le feras pas. En plus, je suis tout seul quand j'en fait une. La dernière fois c'était le mois dernier. J'ai bien envie de voir si le château a changé extérieurement aussi. »  
« Si tu veux. »

Leur petite promenade se transforma rapidement en course entre les deux princes. Aucun ne gagnait vraiment sur l'autre. Et dans les airs, ils oublièrent tout ce qui les entourait, comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient sur leur balai. Ils entraient en communion avec la nature et ses éléments. Le temps filait avec eux sans qu'ils en prennent conscience.

Lorsqu'ils se posèrent au sol, ils n'eurent que le temps de prendre une douche et de se précipiter dans la Grande Salle pour être à l'heure.

Ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans le salon.

« J'ai l'impression que Hermione et Blaise nous fuient. » s'exclama Harry.  
« Ils sortent ensemble, c'est normal qu'ils veulent en profiter. »  
« Oui mais il doit y avoir autre chose. Hermione m'a lancé un regard d'excuse à table. »  
« Tu dois te faire des idées. » éluda Draco.  
« Sûrement. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »  
« Tu veux passer un peu plus de temps avec moi ? »  
« La lecture, c'est pas vraiment mon truc... D'habitude, je m'occupe avec Ron. »  
« Je ne jouerai pas ton bouche-trou. »  
« Je ne t'ai pas demandé ça ! »

Harry posa sa tête sur la table en signe d'abandon. Finalement, il se leva et s'avança vers la porte d'entrée.

« Où tu vas ? »  
« Je croyais que tu avais compris que je m'ennuyais. Je vais donc dehors me trouver une occupation. »

Il sortit sans plus de cérémonie et erra à travers les couloirs. Draco prit un livre et se mit à l'aise. Une heure passa et les deux tourtereaux firent leur apparition.

« Où est Harry ? » s'enquit la jeune femme.  
« Il est parti se promener dans le château » répondit simplement le blond encore dans sa lecture.

Elle lui prit brusquement son livre.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? » s'exclama-t-il.  
« Dis-moi qu'il avait un plan sur lui ! »  
« Pourquoi faire ? Il n'en a jamais quand on est ensemble. »  
« Quel idiot ! Dray, tu l'as vraiment laissé partir sans le retenir ? » dit Blaise.  
« Pourquoi devrais-je m'en inquiéter ? »  
« Il a appris la disposition du château à un moment donné ? » questionna-t-elle encore.  
« Pas quand j'étais avec lui en tout cas. »  
« Et tu ne réagis pas plus que ça, mais à quoi tu penses ? » s'écria son meilleur ami.  
« Ben, je ne vois pas où est le problème. »  
« Tu te ramollis, Dray. » déclara-t-il.  
« Harry n'a pas appris avec nous la disposition du château et je doute qu'il l'ait fait depuis. Tu as réussi à le mettre en confiance alors il te laisse le guider. Bon maintenant il doit connaître le chemin pour aller d'ici à la Grande Salle et au parc. Mais s'il est vraiment parti en promenade, il ne va sûrement pas y aller. En plus, il a plutôt la tête dans les nuages dans ces moments-là ! »  
« Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'il a dû se perdre. »

Hermione le regarda horrifiée puis se tourna vers Blaise.

« Me serais-je trompée ? Il n'aime pas Harry et ils sont à peine amis. Et leur amitié disparaîtra dimanche soir... Je dois le retrouver. »

Son dialogue ne s'adressait à personne en particulier. Elle avait juste besoin de le dire à voix haute pour clarifier ses pensées. Elle sortit rapidement de l'appartement sans accorder un regard aux deux jeunes hommes.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Draco ? Tu te dévoiles à lui mais tu t'en fous de ce qu'il peut advenir de lui ! L'amitié, ça doit être partagé. Regarde, la nôtre dure car on s'inquiète pour l'autre et que l'on veut son bonheur. On partage tout. Si tu te livres à moi, j'en fais autant et tu m'écoutes et me conseilles. Dans l'amitié tout est réciproque. »

Blaise sortit en claquant la porte et se précipita à la suite de sa petite amie.

Draco, une fois seul, se leva. Ses jambes avaient du mal à le supporter tellement elles tremblaient. En fait, tout son corps avait été pris de tremblements après leurs départs. Il avait très bien compris ce qu'ils avaient dit. Un blocage s'était déclenché en lui, l'empêchant de leur révéler son inquiétude.

Il trouva facilement et rapidement la carte qu'il avait créée avec Harry. Il tapota dessus et déclara « Harry Potter ». Immédiatement, la carte lui indiqua son emplacement. Il utilisa le même procédé pour constater que les deux autres n'étaient pas très loin de l'appartement pour savoir ce qu'il allait faire. C'était de bons comédiens mais il n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien non plus.

Il ferma tous les accès à sa chambre par des sorts puissants puis il se lança un sort de désillusion. Il sortit de l'appartement et, à l'aide de la carte, il partit à la recherche de Harry en évitant les deux autres.

Au bout d'un moment, il se rendit compte que le Gryffondor ne bougeait pas, ce qui l'inquiéta davantage. Il accéléra donc le pas.

Il le trouva assis sur une corniche, ses jambes pendant dans le vide. Il prit peur et dit d'une voix chevrotante :

« Harry ? »  
« Ah, Draco. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit toi qui vienne me chercher. »  
« J'ai utilisé notre carte. Tu t'es vraiment perdu ? Comme Hermione me l'a si bien fait comprendre... »  
« Oui et non. J'aurais utilisé un sortilège pour descendre et, en faisant le tour du château, j'aurais retrouvé l'entrée et donc le chemin menant à l'appartement... Tu t'es vraiment inquiété pour moi ? »  
« Au départ, non. J'ai juste pensé que tu avais besoin d'être un peu seul. Mais avec le speech de Hermione et Blaise qui en rajoutait, j'ai eu peur pour toi. »  
« Hum, elle est douée pour mettre la pression sur les gens alors qu'il n'y en a pas forcément besoin. »  
« Tu es resté tout le temps ici ? » demanda, soudainement, Draco en s'asseyant à ses côtés.  
« Je n'ai pas fait attention au temps mais ça doit faire un moment, parce que dès que j'ai vu la lune, je me suis installé. J'adore la nuit au château : c'est paisible. »  
« Certes, c'est très beau mais il fait froid. »  
« Viens contre moi. »  
« Non, c'est bon, ce n'est pas la peine. »  
« Il doit encore faire chaud dans ta chambre, tu peux dormir avec moi cette nuit aussi. »  
« Non, ça ira. Il y fait beaucoup moins chaud maintenant. »

Harry se leva et tendit une main à Draco pour qu'il le suive. Quand il attrapa sa main, il le tira contre lui et l'empêcha de s'éloigner.

« Ne dis pas de bêtise, tu es frigorifié. Si tu restes ici tu vas attraper froid et si tu retournes dans ta chambre, le contraste frappant de température va te rendre malade. »  
« Les deux autres vont s'en rendre compte et ils croiront qu'on sort ensemble. »  
« Et alors, où est le problème ? »  
« Mais c'est faux. »  
« Tu as déjà du mal à croire en notre amitié alors comment veux-tu qu'un amour entre nous soit possible ! »

Harry le lâcha et partit.

« Où vas-tu ? »  
« Trouver un autre endroit où je pourrais voir les étoiles. »  
« Tu vas te perdre définitivement. »  
« Tu devrais rentrer, tu vas finir par t'attraper froid ! »  
« En quoi ça serait gênant ? »  
« Je n'ai pas envie que tu te retrouves cloué au lit. J'aime tes sourires et même si ce ne sont que des goguenards et des prétentieux à partir de lundi, je m'en contenterai. Allez, rentre ! »  
« Bien. Mais prends la carte. Quand tu voudras rentrer tapote dessus et dit « mon appartement » ou un truc qui y ressemble. »

Draco lui laissa la précieuse carte et s'en alla. Il trouva ses deux camarades dans le salon avec un grand sourire figé sur leurs visages. Il passa devant eux sans leur adresser ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

Il entra dans la chambre de Harry après un moment d'hésitation. Il se mit au lit en simple boxer, car il ne voulait pas braver la chaleur de sa chambre. Il s'endormit, enveloppé par l'odeur du brun.

Harry rentra une heure plus tard dans sa chambre. Il remarqua Draco qui essayait de se cacher de la lumière, inconsciemment. Il se changea rapidement et éteignit l'éclairage. Il passa tendrement une main dans la chevelure d'or.

« Finalement tu m'as écouté. »  
« Je n'ai pas envie de tomber malade. »  
« Ah, tu ne dors pas... »  
« Tu m'as réveillé avec la lumière. Et c'était pour quoi la main dans les cheveux ? »  
« Euh, rien de particulier. »  
« Tu sais que ça peut être pris pour des avances surtout que tu croyais que je dormais. »  
« Tout ce que je fais n'en sont pas forcément. »  
« Pourquoi tu me proposes de dormir avec toi si c'est pour partir t'isoler dans les couloirs quand on se retrouve seuls ? »  
« C'est une vraie fournaise ta chambre depuis qu'on y a fait la potion, alors je ne peux pas t'y laisser. »  
« Merci. »

Draco se mit de dos à lui et se couvrit un peu plus de la couette. Harry se colla alors contre son dos et lui enserra la taille de ses bras.

« Draco, nous deux, c'est vraiment impossible ? Je n'ai le droit que de me contenter de notre amitié éphémère ? »  
« Pourquoi ça te tient tant à coeur ? »  
« Peut-être parce que je suis amoureux de toi. »  
« Il ne t'aura pas fallu longtemps... Je suis si irrésistible que ça ? »

Le blond se retourna et se retrouva collé au torse de l'autre, leurs visages à quelques centimètres à peine.

« Pourquoi faut-il que l'on parle de ça ? » demanda Harry.  
« C'est toi qui a commencé, je te signale. »  
« Bon, ben on va arrêter alors. »  
« Je ne te savais pas si lâche, Harry. »  
« Quand il s'agit de révéler mes sentiments, je le suis. »  
« Donc, tu m'aimes vraiment... »  
« Je ne... »  
« Ça arrange mes affaires. » coupa Draco.  
« Quoi ? Tu vas te servir de moi ? Je ne suis pas d'accord. »  
« D'après Hermione, je t'aime. C'est vrai que j'adore ton physique et je suis prêt à fondre lorsque tu t'inquiètes pour moi. J'ai vraiment eu peur que tu te sois perdu, tout à l'heure. »

Draco se lova encore plus contre lui et enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

« J'avais remarqué que tu me mâtais mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour dire que tu m'aimes... » déclara Harry.  
« Je pourrais te retourner ta remarque. Tu oublies que tu es la seule personne qui m'apaise. Tu y arrives encore mieux que Sylvia... »  
« Génial, je suis comparé à un serpent maintenant. »  
« Pff ! Et si on dormait maintenant ? »  
« Prouve-moi que tu m'aimes et fais-moi taire avec tes lèvres ! »  
« Tu veux que je t'embrasse ? »

Draco caressa sa joue avec son nez puis déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il mordilla la lèvre inférieure, tendrement, puis il la lapa pour enfin quémander l'ouverture de sa bouche. Harry l'ouvrit à peine, hésitant, mais ce fut suffisant pour que Draco y passe sa langue pour danser avec sa consoeur. Quand il mit fin au baiser, il appuya son front contre celui du Gryffondor, les yeux toujours clos.

Harry regardait son bel ange qu'il voulait garder rien que pour lui. Il fit glisser une main contre son dos nu et soupira de bonheur. Il remarqua que Draco avait éloigné son front du sien. Il comprit qu'il dormait. Le brun s'endormit alors en serrant un peu plus son petit ami, du moins l'espérait-il, contre lui.

A SUIVRE

* * *

(1) : ndb : normal, c une de mes cousines !!!^^ nda : moi, je la trouve tout simplement géniale cette Sylvia ^^

* * *

nda : Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^ Moi j'aime beaucoup la fin mdr Le réveil sera tout aussi intéressant ... niark niark

Alors ? *chibi eyes* ....

J'espère que je serais opérationnelle vendredi prochain sinon ce sera samedi ^^ Alors à bientôt ^^

Review ? *chibi eyes* mdr


	6. Chapter 5 : Cinquième jour

Titre : Une semaine de paix

Auteur : Yebbeka

Genre : Romance/Humour (je veux toujours faire de l'humour mais inévitablement il y a de la guimauve qui déborde '^^

Couple : Draco x Harry

Rating : M

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient ... ma lettre n'a pas fonctionné ...

Résumé : "Nous avons décidé d'instaurer cette année une semaine de fête pour la paix" déclara Dumbledore. Ces quelques mots engendrèrent des changements plus que conséquents au sein de l'école.

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Draco se réveille dans le lit de Harry et après un moment d'hésitation, il retourne dans sa chambre. Harry en profite pour papoter avec Sylvia. Après la découverte des potions sous un nouveau jour ainsi que la cryptologie, Draco a une conversation sur ses potentiels sentiments pour le brun à lunettes avec la meilleure amie de celui-ci. L'après-midi, les deux princes la passent dans les airs et ne voyent pas le temps passé tellement ils s'amusent. Le soir le beau blond se fait enguirlander par les deux autres parce que Harry est parti seul faire une promenade dans le château alors qu'il ne connait nullement sa nouvelle disposition. Draco le retrouve à un balcon et le brun lui propose de dormir avec lui dans sa chambre pour fuir l'odeur et la chaleur étouffantes. Quand ils sont dans le lit tous les deux ils parlent de l'amour qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre et Draco s'endort après avoir embrassé Harry.

Nda : BONNE ANNEE 2009 !!! Bon je zappe les vœux habituels pour m'excuser car j'ai failli vous oublier .... oups ... mais j'ai préféré finir la fic plutôt que d'allumer l'ordi au risque de ne pas la finir ... bon en tout cas elle est terminée maintenant et j'espère que la fin vous plaira ^^ En tout cas à partir de ce chapitre ça devient chaud !! mdr ! Bonne lecture !

**Une semaine de paix**

Chapitre 5. Le cinquième jour : Sortie à Pré-au-lard.

Draco se réveilla serré dans les bras de Harry. Sa tête était délicatement posée sur le torse hâlé. Il se sentait bien : la présence de Harry l'y aidait beaucoup. Il se souvenait encore du rêve qu'il avait fait cette nuit. Il avait, de lui-même, embrassé le brun, ça avait été génial mais ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il aurait aimé pouvoir réitérer l'expérience mais il était des choses qui ne pouvaient arriver qu'en rêve.

Il revoyait la scène avec tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Plus il y pensait plus il se rendait compte que c'était ce qu'il ressentait vraiment et, qui plus est, la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, indiquée qu'il était attiré par son physique.

Il voulait tellement goûter de nouveau ses lèvres si tentantes. Vu les réactions de Harry face à son comportement, il n'aurait pas besoin de le séquestrer, de le droguer ou de l'hypnotiser pour qu'il réponde à ses attentes et surtout à son amour. Parce qu'il fallait bien se l'avouer, ses sentiments et ses besoins envers le brun n'étaient que de l'amour. Bon, après pour le convaincre de sortir avec lui, ce ne serait sûrement pas aussi simple que de l'embrasser dans son rêve.

En toute conscience mais innocemment, il fit glisser sa main sur le torse du brun vers le haut du boxer. Il ne souhaitait que le soulever pour voir, ou revoir c'est selon, une partie fort intéressante de son anatomie (1).

« Draco ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il stoppa immédiatement son geste mais il s'en maudit aussitôt car il aurait pu faire croire qu'il dormait.

« Et ça ne marchera pas de me faire croire que tu es endormi. »  
« J'ai le droit de tenter, non ? »  
« Pas quand tu veux me tripoter et quand tu ne sais pas si je suis réveillé ou pas ! »

Draco s'assit en tailleur à côté de Harry pour mieux le voir et pour mieux lui parler.

« Je crois qu'on doit parler de hier soir. » déclara le brun.  
« Hier soir... Et bien j'ai juste profité de ta proposition. »  
« Ma proposition... Donc ce n'est qu'une attirance physique que tu éprouves pour moi, j'avais cru de l'amour... »

Draco le regarda surpris, un moment.

« Je n'ai fait qu'accepter de dormir avec toi, ce n'est pas forcément de l'amour... mais puisqu'on en parle, je ... je t'aime, Harry. »  
« Euh, Draco, je ne parlais pas de ça mais de notre discussion et du baiser qui en a résulté. »  
« Ah... Je ne me rappelle pas avoir vécu ça... Tu es sûr que j'étais réveillé ? »  
« Tu dois t'en souvenir ! Tu étais réveillé ! »  
« Ok... Tu veux bien me rafraîchir la mémoire ? »  
« Pff ! Si tu te moques de moi, ce n'est pas drôle ! Alors, tu étais de dos à moi. Je t'ai serré entre mes bras et nous avons parlé de notre relation. Je t'ai dit qu'une amitié éphémère entre nous ne me suffirait pas car je t'aime. Tu ne m'as pas cru, tu m'as ensuite traité de lâche parce que j'avais du mal à déclarer mes sentiments. Après tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais d'après les remarques de Hermione. Tu m'as comparé à Sylvia. Pour me prouver que tu m'aimes vraiment je t'ai demandé de m'embrasser et après une de tes remarques de circonstance tu as déposé tes lèvres sur les miennes. Bon, je ne vais pas tout te décrire non plus. »  
« Tu aurais dû me le raconter encore plus vite, j'aurais encore mieux compris. » s'exclama Draco sur un ton sarcastique  
« Je ne vais pas trop parler de quelque chose que tu sais aussi bien que moi. Rooh, arrête de réfléchir. »  
« Ça c'est vraiment passé... » souffla-t-il.  
« Je ne vais pas te raconter une telle histoire juste pour le plaisir de me faire ridiculiser. »  
« J'ai cru que c'était un rêve. »  
« Un rêve ou un cauchemar ? Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu aies apprécié finalement. »  
« Un rêve. Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour nous deux alors ? »  
« Tu ressembles à un petit oiseau sorti du nid. Et c'était ma question au départ ! »  
« Je crois que j'ai fait ma part hier soir puisque ce n'était pas un rêve alors à ton tour. »  
« Là, tu exagères, j'en ai fait pas mal moi aussi ! »  
« Tu as surtout été lâche. »  
« Draco, arrêtons notre jeu et sors avec moi. »  
« C'est quoi cette demande ? Ça ressemble plus à un ordre ! En plus, il n'y a pas de jeu. »  
« Où as-tu vu que j'étais doué en demande ? D'habitude on me propose et si la personne me plaît, j'accepte ! »  
« Je pensais que tu étais un minimum romantique lorsque tu fais ta demande à la personne que tu aimes... »  
« Quoi ? Tu veux que je me mette à genoux ? »  
« Ça c'est un extrême qui ne me plaît pas du tout ! C'est vraiment écœurant tellement ça dégouline de mélasse ! J'imaginais plus que tu me prennes dans tes bras, que tu me demandes ensuite si je veux bien sortir avec toi et puis après que tu m'embrasses. J'aurais partagé notre baiser avec joie et une fois fini, je t'aurais dit oui. »  
« C'est ce qui c'est passé hier soir. Es-tu en train de me dire que tu m'as fait ta demande ? »  
« Ça se pourrait mais après je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé... »  
« Tu t'es endormi, tout simplement. »

Harry, qui était resté allongé, se mit à genoux devant Draco. Il déposa alors délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes puis sa langue quémanda l'accès pour rejoindre sa consœur.

Draco l'enlaça et donna plus de fougue au baiser qui devint plus endiablé. Le brun y mit fin avant de tomber à la renverse.

« Tu ne pourrais pas dire oui au lieu de te jeter sur moi au point que je tombe ? »  
« Tu n'es pas tombé ! »  
« Mais j'étais à deux doigts de me retrouver par terre. »  
« Je t'aurais dit oui si tu m'avais fait ta demande, là tu m'as embrassé. Donc c'était une demande physique et non verbale à laquelle j'ai dit oui. »

Draco se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Harry le rattrapa et l'embrassa. Le blond le regarda en penchant la tête pour lui signifier qu'il voulait comprendre son geste.

« J'ai le droit de t'embrasser, non ? »  
« Tu donnais l'impression d'être perdu. »  
« Draco, il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps avant l'heure du déjeuner, à peine un quart d'heure. Puisque tu ne veux surtout pas arriver en retard, si on prenait notre douche ensemble ? »  
« Heureusement que tu rougis en me disant cela sinon je ne sais pas comment je l'aurais pris. Et il est hors de question que nous prenions notre douche ensemble aujourd'hui ! On a la matinée de libre alors on la prendra après le petit-déjeuner. Pour l'instant, on va juste se rendre présentable. »  
« C'est Draco Malfoy devant moi ? »  
« Idiot ! Tu croyais vraiment que je me lève tous les jours très tôt pour être toujours présentable ? Et bien, non. Les week-ends et pendant les vacances je dors le plus longtemps possible ! »  
« J'ai beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur toi encore... »  
« Autant que moi sur toi, quoique... Allez ne fais pas une petite déprime et viens avec moi dans la salle de bain. »

Draco le tira jusqu'à la pièce et referma la porte juste au moment où celle de Hermione s'ouvrait.

Quand ils en sortirent, ils durent faire face à deux sourires goguenards provenant de leurs camarades.

« Alors comme ça on va à la salle de bain en même temps ? » s'exclama Blaise.  
« Vous pourriez nous dire merci, c'est quand même grâce à nous que vous êtes ensemble ! » déclara Hermione.  
« On ne va pas rester seuls dans notre coin pendant que vous roucoulez et puis on va être en retard. » répliqua Draco.  
« Oui, allons-y, ce serait bête qu'on se soit sacrifié en allant en même temps dans la salle de bain si on arrive en retard. » répondit Harry.  
« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas uniquement parce que vous ne voulez pas arriver en retard. Je suis sure de moi vous sortez enfin ensemble ! »  
« C'est beau de rêver Granger. Blaise te le dira aussi : je déteste par dessus tout arriver en retard aux repas ! » déclara Draco.

Il sortit de l'appartement suivi par Harry. Ils avaient conclu, tous les deux, de faire semblant de ne pas former un couple jusqu'au bal, juste avant de sortir de la salle d'eau.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, ils constatèrent qu'il n'y avait que très peu de monde, comme le mardi matin, sauf qu'il était beaucoup plus tôt. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et s'avança vers les deux princes.

« Messieurs, veuillez venir dans mon bureau dès que vous finirez votre repas. »

Ils acquiescèrent en silence alors que de nombreux murmures curieux et suspicieux se propageaient. Hermione se tourna vers eux, les yeux furibonds.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes engueulés hier soir ! »  
« Hermione ne commence pas, s'il te plait. On risque de s'attirer encore plus les foudres des professeurs sinon. »  
« Bien sûr, Harry ! Rejette la faute sur moi ! »

Draco déposa ses couverts et posa sa main sur le bras du brun.

« Tu as fini ? On peut y aller ? »

Harry le regarda un instant, indécis, puis il hocha la tête et se leva de table.

Le directeur les invita à entrer dès qu'ils furent devant la porte.

« Que se passe-t-il professeur ? » demanda le Gryffondor.  
« Rien de grave, monsieur Potter. Du moins, rien qui ne mérite une sanction. » répondit-il les yeux rieurs.

Il les observa en silence quelques secondes.

« Bien, puisqu'il n'y a rien de grave, on peut se rendre à Pré-au-lard. » dit Draco en commençant à se lever, impatient.  
« Attendez, monsieur Malfoy. Il parait que vous avez déjà acheté vos robes pour le bal de samedi soir. »  
« Oui mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous ne voulons pas aller à Pré-au-lard. »

« J'aurai un service à vous demander. Avec ce genre de sortie hors du château, il y a souvent des débordements et les professeurs et moi-même essayons au mieux de les empêcher. Pour le bal, nous avons commandé quelques accessoires et je ne vous cache pas qu'à cause de notre planning surchargé, nous allons manquer de temps pour les récupérer. Comme vous êtes préfet-en-chef, monsieur Malfoy, je peux vous faire confiance, ainsi qu'à monsieur Potter, et vous donner la charge de récupérer tout ce qui a été commandé... »

* * *

Draco fulminait tout au long du trajet vers Pré-au-lard. Harry le suivait, tant bien que mal, avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il trouvait cela amusant de voir son petit copain marcher droit comme un i, en faisant tout plein de grimaces pour exprimer son mécontentement. Il regarda la liste de ce qu'ils devaient ramener et décida du meilleur chemin à prendre pour ne pas rater un seul objet par manque de temps. Il le nota en numérotant les objets, avec le stylo moldu que Draco avait toujours sur lui, curieusement, avant de l'oublier.

Il le conduisit, inconsciemment, dans une ruelle déserte.

« Harry ? Tu es sûr que c'est le bon chemin ? Et si on ne récupérait que les objets les plus proches de la route principale ? » demanda Draco en s'accrochant à son bras.  
« On ne va pas abandonner notre mission ! »  
« Mais ce n'est pas une mission, c'est un service ! Ils ne pourront rien nous dire si on n'y arrive pas. »  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas, on ne risque rien : nous ne sommes plus en période de guerre vu que Voldy a quelques soucis... »  
« Je le sais bien mais on n'est jamais trop sûr. Il y a toujours des psychopathes. Bon, d'accord, ils ne sont pas aussi dangereux que le Lord mais tout de même. »  
« J'ai battu Voldemort, alors je ne pense pas que quelqu'un puisse me vaincre maintenant. »  
« Je ne te savais pas aussi arrogant... »  
« Idiot ! J'essaie de te rassurer. Draco, toi aussi, tu es un puissant sorcier alors tu ne devrais pas avoir peur. »  
« Je n'ai jamais aimé les ruelles et les lieux sombres et isolés. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'étais toujours escorté par Vincent et Gregory ? Kyaa ! ... T'aurais pu me prévenir qu'on était arrivé au lieu de me tirer d'un coup ! »  
« Pourquoi ? Tu as cru que j'allais te violer ? Et puis c'est toi qui t'es accroché à mon bras. »

La pièce dans laquelle Draco avait été tiré était très éclairée, même trop. Il n'y avait aucune source de lumière visible or les murs étaient tellement blancs et lumineux qu'ils devaient être ensorcelés pour rendre la pièce aussi blanche. Draco serra de nouveau le bras de Harry qui sourit, amusé. Le brun l'entraîna au fond de la pièce devant ce qui semblait être un comptoir. Il appuya énergiquement sur la sonnette.

Une porte coulissante s'ouvrit lentement et sans un bruit. Une vieille dame de noir vêtue apparut dans l'embrasure.

« Que désirez-vous jeunes hommes ? » demanda-t-elle avec une voix aiguë qui résonnait contre les parois.

Harry sortit rapidement d'une de ses poches l'un des parchemins que le directeur lui avait confié et le lui tendit. Elle le lut sans pour autant le prendre dans ses mains. Elle claqua des doigts et une boîte minuscule apparut sur le comptoir.

« Surtout ne l'ouvrez pas sauf si vous voulez devenir aveugles ! Le professeur Dumbledore saura quoi en faire puisque c'est lui qui me l'a demandé. » s'exclama-t-elle.

Harry hocha de la tête et entraîna Draco dans la deuxième boutique où ils durent se faufiler entre des pans de tissus.

« Draco, ne fais pas l'idiot et viens on a autre chose à faire. »  
« Mais on ne va jamais réussir à tout chercher, et puis regarde comme ce tissu est beau et doux. Ça ne te donne pas des idées ? »

Sur ces mots, il s'enroula dans la matière, tout en fixant son petit ami qui détourna la tête, le rouge aux joues.

« Je n'y avais pas pensé mais c'est pas un peu tôt pour passer à ce stade entre nous ? »

Le blond le regarda, interloqué.

« Je ne pensais pas à ce genre d'idées, mais plutôt à la confection d'un habit. Et on a tout notre temps pour arriver à ce point, tous les deux. »

Il reposa l'étoffe et se saisit de la main du brun. Il se rapprocha de lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry passa alors sa main libre dans son dos et le plaqua un plus contre lui. Timidement, Draco lui demanda l'accès de sa langue qui lui fut rapidement accordé. Un ballet commença alors entre eux. Leurs mains découvraient le corps de l'autre en des mouvements saccadés, tandis que les drapés de tissus les cachaient d'un regard éventuel.

Quand ils mirent fin au baiser, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils se rendirent compte du temps qui avait passé et ils se précipitèrent à la recherche des autres boutiques.

Au plus grand étonnement de Draco, Harry avait tracé le meilleur itinéraire, de telle sorte qu'il leur reste assez de temps pour aller dans le dernier magasin.

Le blond s'arrêta devant l'enseigne et retint son petit ami à ses côtés.

« Que crois-tu que l'on va trouver là-dedans ? On a eu droit à des animaux, à de la nourriture, à des boules de cristal, des plumes, et j'en passe et des meilleurs. »  
« Draco, ne sois pas pessimiste, c'était amusant tout ça ! »  
« On s'est fait courser par des animaux venimeux et la vendeuse de nourritures a voulu nous engrosser. Je me méfie maintenant. »

Harry haussa des épaules et ouvrit la porte de la boutique. Il se faufila à l'intérieur sans jeter un coup d'œil à son ancienne Némésis qui le suivit, réticent.

Des armures se promenaient dans une sorte de corridor sinistre. Des poignards, des épées, des haches, des massues et d'autres armes blanches très dangereuses étaient accrochées au mur. Cependant, parfois elles se décrochaient et se déplaçaient dans les airs.

« Euh, Harry, je t'aime, mais je n'ai pas envie de mourir maintenant, surtout après avoir survécu au Lord Noir ! Alors je vais rester dehors. »  
« D'accord Draco, j'irai seul au bout du chemin. »  
« Fais attention à toi ! »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, je te reviendrai en pleine forme. »

Draco grogna puis sortit du magasin après avoir reçu un baiser sur le nez. Harry redevint sérieux, une fois la porte close. Il marcha calmement mais sûrement vers le bout du corridor. Parfois, pour éviter une arme, il sautait puis il se baissait, voire il s'étalait sur le sol, et il s'éclipsait vers la droite ou vers la gauche. Pour être simple, il dansait, en harmonie avec les armes blanches et de temps en temps avec les armures, une chorégraphie désordonnée mais qui pouvait avoir du charme puisqu'il n'était jamais touché.

Quand il sortit, il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco puis il lui fit signe qu'ils rentraient au château.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es blessé ? Allez dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas ! »  
« Pff ! Draco, je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai même pas une égratignure. »  
« Alors, raconte-moi comment cela s'est passé ! Tu as l'air énervé... »  
« C'est normal, j'ai dû me faufiler à travers les obstacles sans me blesser pour apprendre à l'arrivée que si j'avais seulement dit « garde à vous ! » tout aurait stoppé devant moi ! En plus, j'ai servi de cobaye au vieux fou qui servait de vendeur. Mais quelle idée d'utiliser ses clients pour mettre au défi la sécurité de son magasin. Et pour finir, en s'entraînant, on pourrait réussir à dire « garde à vous ! » avec l'intonation qu'il faut ! C'est stupide ! »  
« Oui, c'est normal que tu sois en colère... Mais c'était quoi l'objet que tu devais récupérer ? »  
« Aucune importance. »  
« Allez, chéri, dis-moi... »  
« Poufsouffle ! »  
« Hein ? »  
« Tu te transformes en Poufsouffle, Draco. Tu t'en rends compte au moins ! »  
« Bien sûr et je le fais exprès pour te faire réagir. D'abord, tu as réussi à ne pas te blesser et ensuite tu oublies ta colère pour m'embrasser tendrement et me répondre. C'était quoi l'objet ? »  
« Un Serpentard arrive toujours à ses fins, c'est ça ? »  
« Quelque soient les moyens aussi. Non, en fait cela dépend si cela en vaut vraiment la peine. On ne va pas non plus se jeter dans la gueule du lion. »  
« On dit du loup, Draco. Parce que sinon, dans ton cas, c'est déjà fait. Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de baiser ? Je ne t'ai pas embrassé à ce que je sache. »  
« Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un Serpentard que je ne vais pas m'inquiéter pour toi et donc le baiser aurait été un moyen de me rassurer et de fêter ton retour. »  
« Pour faire simple, tu veux que je t'embrasse. »  
« C'est bon, j'ai compris que tu ne veux pas alors qu'il n'y a personne aux alentours. Donc, pour lot de consolation, je veux que tu me dises ce que tu as ramené de cette affreuse boutique. »  
« Tu n'abandonnes pas, n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Quand je pose une question, on doit me répondre. »  
« Le retour de l'aristocrate égocentrique. »  
« Non, ce n'est qu'une des règles du respect d'autrui. Quoi ? Ne te moque pas de moi ! »

Harry le tira brusquement vers lui, ce qui déséquilibra Draco et il tomba dans ses bras. Le brun lui releva la tête pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il lui offrit un baiser empli de tendresse. Il y mit cependant rapidement fin et lova sa tête dans son cou.

« Ce n'était que de l'huile pour les armures du château. »

Draco s'éloigna de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu te moques de moi ? »  
« A quoi ça me servirait ? Bon, on va être en retard, mieux vaut y aller. »  
« Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas demandé qu'on lui livre au lieu de nous y envoyer ? »  
« Question d'économie, je suppose. Ou bien, il a voulu être certain qu'on ne s'ennuierait pas. Bon, allez, Draco on s'en moque. Le principal s'est qu'on ait été ensemble. Et puis, ce n'est pas toi qui disais vouloir arriver à l'heure au repas ? »  
« On aurait trouvé quelque chose pour s'occuper. »

Harry l'embrassa sur la joue et se mit en route vers le château. Draco, heureux de son geste, même si c'était Poufsouffle, le suivit.

Après le déjeuner, ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre dans le salon. Blaise tenait Hermione par la main alors qu'elle fulminait. Il tentait tant bien que mal de la calmer.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de répréhensible ? Je suis sure que vous faites semblant de bien vous entendre et que, lorsque vous êtes seuls, vous vous insultez comme du poisson pourri ! »  
« Ma belle, tu sais si Draco t'a montré sa véritable personnalité ce n'est pas pour changer quand tu as le dos tourné. »  
« Peut-être mais c'est un Serpentard ! Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'il ne profite pas de notre gentillesse de Gryffondor. »  
« Je suis aussi un Serpentard. Tu te méfies de moi aussi ? » dit-il en relâchant sa main.  
« Non. Toi c'est différent. »  
« Hermione, j'ai failli aller à Serpentard, alors même si je suis ton ami tu te méfies ? » demanda tout à coup Harry.  
« Harry, comment veux-tu que je me méfies de toi alors que tu as sauvé le monde sorcier à plusieurs reprises ? » s'exclama-t-elle.  
« Tu te méfies bien de mon meilleur ami. » répliqua Blaise.  
« Ce n'est pas vraiment de la méfiance... C'est plutôt que j'ai du mal à croire que ces deux-là arrivent à s'entendre en privé. »  
« Pourtant tu nous as, comme qui dirait, forcé à nous supporter l'un l'autre. » s'étonna Harry.  
« Mais je ne vous surveille pas 24h/24. Vous auriez très bien pu vous engueuler à la bibliothèque lors de vos recherches pour la carte. »  
« Heureusement pour nous que tu ne nous surveilles pas ! »

Harry, piqué au vif, partit dans sa chambre se calmer.

« Et toi, Draco ? Tu n'as rien à dire pour ta défense ? » s'étonna Hermione.  
« Il te considère comme sa meilleure amie et toi, tu n'as pas confiance en lui. Bon, en moi, je peux le comprendre mais pas en lui. Tu viens de lui donner un coup. En plus, à cause du vieux, on n'a pas passé une bonne matinée et ce n'était pas une sanction mais un service ! »

Draco partit dans le couloir sans plus de cérémonie.

« Bon, pour résumer, je n'ai pas eu de réponse. » s'exclama-t-elle.  
« Bien sûr que si ! Ils ne se sont pas disputés à part avec toi et ils n'ont fait que rendre un service au directeur. »

Il se leva et commença à partir.

« Tu vas où ? »  
« Lire un livre dans ma chambre. »  
« Tu me laisses toute seule ? »  
« Il semblerait, oui. »

Pendant ce temps, Draco rejoignit Harry. Celui-ci était en train de farfouiller dans ses affaires.

« Harry ? »  
« J'en peux plus, Draco. Si il y a bien une chose que je n'aime pas, c'est que l'on me surveille tout le temps et que l'on doute de moi. J'ai assez souffert au début de ma vie du manque de liberté, alors maintenant que j'ai fait ce que l'on attendait de moi, je refuse qu'on me l'enlève ! »  
« Elle s'inquiète juste pour toi. »  
« Ne la défends pas. »  
« Ce n'est pas ce que je fais. Je te comprends, moi aussi j'ai souffert du manque de liberté et cela ne s'est pas encore arrêté à cause de mon nom. »  
« Je n'y avais pas pensé. Excuse-moi. »  
« Ce n'est pas grave. Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? »  
« Une occupation pour me changer les idées. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire cette après-midi ? »  
« Je ne sais pas trop. Peut-être lire ? »  
« Hum, très peu pour moi. »  
« Harry et si on allait voler tous les deux ? »  
« Tu as de drôles d'idées, tu sais ? »  
« Je ne vois pas où est le souci ? On nous a empêché de faire ce que l'on voulait ce matin alors si on veut voler, ils n'ont pas le droit de nous en empêcher. »  
« Draco, j'ai pas envie de faire quelque chose de répréhensible. »  
« Pff ! »  
« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Ne te moque pas de moi ! »  
« En fait, tu n'as pas compris ma proposition? Je te parle de voler dans les airs sur un balai, et non pas de voler des objets à nos camarades. »  
« Ah. C'est sûr c'est plus intéressant... Bon, ben, va chercher ton balai, on y va. »  
« Tu changes d'avis rapidement. »  
« J'avais pas compris c'est tout. »

Draco sortit rapidement de la chambre pour revenir tout aussi vite, changé et prêt. Il entra ni vu ni connu dans la pièce et il eut la surprise de voir Harry en train d'enfiler un tee-shirt à manches longues. Il décida de profiter du spectacle.

« Draco, tu aurais dû arriver encore plus tôt si tu voulais me mater en train de me changer. »  
« Je ne voulais pas te faire attendre, c'est tout. »

Harry passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa tendrement.

Ils allaient sortir de l'appartement lorsque Hermione les interpella.

« Où allez-vous ? »  
« Retrouver notre liberté. Tu sais celle dont tu essaies de nous priver ? » répliqua le blond.

Énervée, elle se replongea à corps perdu dans sa lecture, qui n'était pas si intéressante qu'elle l'aurait espérée. Peut-être était-ce à cause des remords qui lui torturaient l'estomac.

Les deux princes de Poudlard n'attendirent pas d'être arrivés au stade pour s'envoler dans les airs. A peine avaient-ils franchi les grandes portes qu'ils chevauchaient leurs balais.

Le vent s'engouffrait dans leurs cheveux et ainsi, ils goûtaient au bonheur de la liberté. Ici, tout leur était possible. Ils pouvaient, à loisir, faire des courses, slalomer et chercher le vif que Draco avait pensé amener. Pour tous ceux qui les apercevaient dans les airs, ils ne faisaient que s'entraîner au Quidditch mais, réellement, pour eux c'était un jeu, un divertissement qui leur offrait la liberté dont ils avaient tant besoin. C'était leur souffle de vie.

Le temps avait passé sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, et c'est épuisés mais rayonnants qu'ils allèrent s'installer à leur table dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Hermione les regarda avec un air sévère. Ils n'en firent pas cas et s'installèrent à table en échangeant un regard complice.

« Vous essayez d'embobiner les profs avec vos sourires, ou quoi ? » fulmina la jeune femme.  
« Non, on se remercie mutuellement pour le bon moment que l'on a passé ensemble. » répliqua Draco.  
« Hermione, j'ai du mal à comprendre ton comportement. » déclara Harry.  
« Aurais-tu oublié, Ron ? »  
« Ron est mon meilleur ami et je ne l'oublie pas. »  
« Pourtant quand on vous voit, on a l'impression que Draco a pris sa place dans ton cœur. »  
« Il n'a pas pris sa place. Au fond de moi, je ne les considère pas de la même manière.  
« C'est très sympathique pour eux ce que tu viens de dire ! » réprimanda-t-elle.  
« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais le prendre mal, Hermione. Je suis même heureux d'apprendre que je ne suis pas le remplaçant du rouquin ! » rétorqua le concerné.  
« Ma Mione, ce n'est pas parce que Harry ne le considère pas de le la même manière, qu'il met une hiérarchie au sein de ses amis. Tu devrais savoir mieux que nous comment Harry traite l'amitié. » s'exclama Blaise.  
« On verra bien lundi, voire dimanche soir. » souffla-t-elle.  
« Tu devrais faire comme nous, Hermione, et te détendre un peu plus. Regarde, même les professeurs ne s'inquiètent pas autant. » dit Harry.  
« D'ailleurs, vous allez me dire ce que vous voulait le professeur Dumbledore ce matin. »  
« Je te l'ai déjà dit : on lui a rendu un service » rétorqua le prince vert et argent.  
« Mais... »  
« Miss Granger, je veux bien croire que la curiosité est un vilain défaut, mais il faudrait que vous arrêtiez de vouloir tout savoir et tout régenter. A moins que vous préfériez goûter à la sanction... » s'enquit le directeur qui s'était levé puis avancer vers eux, sous le regard angoissé et curieux de beaucoup de personnes.

Hermione, honteuse d'avoir été le centre d'intérêt de toute l'école, baissa la tête. Le silence suivit, tout au long du repas, inébranlable. La jeune préfète-en-chef se dépêcha de manger puis se précipita dans sa chambre.

Blaise rentra en même temps que les deux princes et partit s'isoler.

Harry regarda alors Draco des pieds à la tête et, avant que l'autre ne lui fasse une réplique, il l'entraîna dans la salle de bain.

« Euh... Harry, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne chose de prendre une douche ensemble dès maintenant ? »  
« Pourquoi pas ? Tu m'as déjà vu nu en début de semaine alors que ce n'est pas mon cas pour toi. On pourrait en profiter pour rectifier le tir. »  
« Je ne sais pas. C'est un peu précipité, on ne sort que depuis ce matin... »  
« Tu préfères la douche ou le bain ? »  
« Tu m'as écouté ? Je n'ai pas envie de passer à ce stade tout de suite, c'est trop tôt. »  
« Oui, Draco, j'ai compris. Je te proposais juste de prendre soit la douche soit le bain tandis que moi je prendrais l'autre. »  
« Ah, d'accord, merci. Je vais aller à la douche alors. Ne t'embête pas pour moi, tu peux prendre ton temps. »  
« Ok. Mais je peux savoir pourquoi tu as préféré la douche au bain ? Je trouve ça assez surprenant. »  
« Je peux m'essuyer et me changer dans la cabine. Pardon. »

Harry haussa des épaules et commença à se déshabiller. Il fut surpris de voir Draco lui allumer l'eau chaude puis aller dans la cabine de douche. Il ne dit rien mais en fut néanmoins touché.

Il se glissa dans l'eau qui était à la meilleure température possible. Au bout de quelques minutes passées à se prélasser, il entendit l'eau de la douche se couper.

« Ça va, Harry ? C'est pas trop chaud ? »  
« C'est parfait Draco.

Il lava soigneusement sa chevelure brune et après l'avoir rincée il se rendit compte que Draco n'avait toujours pas rallumé l'eau. Il eut alors la surprise de voir la porte de la douche s'ouvrir, révélant un blond totalement nu. Il n'eut que le choix de l'admirer dans toute sa splendeur : une musculature fine et musclée, une peau laiteuse, qui donnait envie de la caresser. Il n'a que le temps de constater le cercle de poil entourant le nombril, qu'une main cacha son bas ventre.

« Harry, s'il te plait ne me regarde pas comme ça ! »  
« Pardon, Draco. Tu es encore plus beau que je ne l'avais imaginé. »  
« Si tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir en me lançant des fleurs ! »

Draco se rapprocha de Harry et entra dans la baignoire. Il passa ses jambes de part et d'autre de celles du brun. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur ses épaules puis il se baissa pour l'embrasser tendrement. Quand il mit fin au baiser, il détourna la tête, le rouge aux joues.

« Euh, Draco ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas. »  
« Je sais bien ce que j'ai dit mais, quand je t'ai entendu dire que c'était parfait, j'ai eu envie de te rejoindre. » dit-il en rougissant de plus en plus.  
« J'adore te voir rougir. Ça te rend moins froid et distant, donc plus humain... »

Draco se retourna et poussa les jambes de Harry pour s'asseoir entre elles. L'autre passa alors ses bras autour de sa taille et le rapprocha de sorte que son torse touche le dos pâle.

Il déposa sa tête dans son cou.

« A cause de moi, notre comportement fait Poufsouffle. » dit-il.  
« Non, c'est plutôt un savant mélange de plusieurs maisons. D'accord, là ça fait Poufsouffle mais tout à l'heure je faisais Gryffondor pour oser te rejoindre et toi tu fais Serpentard en me collant comme ça à toi ! »  
« C'est normal que j'en profite. »  
« Je suis mal à l'aise. Relâche-moi ! »

Harry le relâcha en faisant glisser ses mains sur ses flancs. Il attrapa ensuite le gel douche et en versa sur les épaules de Draco qui sursauta. Il massa son dos doucement.

« Mmh, Harry, tu vois bien que tu en profites. Tu descends tes mains de plus en plus bas. »  
« Détends-toi, Draco. Je ne vais pas te violer ! »

Un sourire diabolique apparut sur le visage du brun. Il passa, innocemment, sa main sur les fesses puis sur la virilité du blond en une caresse volatile. Son petit ami sursauta en poussant un gémissement. Il se retourna et s'éloigna du démon tentateur.

« Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher ? »  
« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ... »

Harry reprit du gel douche et se lava les bras puis le torse avec des mouvements circulaires. Draco le regardait au cas où il s'en reprenne à lui.

Doucement, les mains descendirent puis glissèrent sur sa virilité. Elles appliquèrent de tendres va-et-vient. Les mouvements se firent un peu plus énergiques dès que le pénis fut dressé.

Draco ne pouvait plus détacher son regard. Harry le fixait, le souffle haletant. Les yeux anthracites, emplis de désir, l'excitaient de plus en plus et ainsi l'empêchaient de s'arrêter. Au contraire, il faisait fi de sa gêne et jouait avec le rythme de ses va-et-vient pour voir les différentes expressions sur ce si beau visage.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il commençait à fermer les yeux pour, ensuite, se libérer lorsqu'il fut, tout à coup, stoppé. Draco s'était jeté sur lui et tenait fermement ses mains de part et d'autre de son corps. Il l'embrassa alors fougueusement.

« Harry, tu n'es qu'un démon ! Comment veux-tu que je te résiste maintenant ? »  
« Ne résiste pas, tout simplement. »  
« Tu n'es pas ma pute, Harry. J'éprouve réellement des sentiments pour toi. »  
« Où est le souci ? Moi aussi je t'aime et ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir envie de toi ! »  
« Je suis allongé sur toi alors tu devrais sentir mon désir ! Mais je considère que coucher avec son petit ami dès le premier soir n'est pas une preuve d'amour, bien au contraire c'est du mépris ! »  
« Ce n'est pas notre premier soir, mon ange. On se tourne autour depuis tellement longtemps que c'est normal de ne plus pouvoir attendre. Depuis la fin de la guerre ce n'est plus de la haine qui agrémentait nos disputes mais du dédain et de la routine. Franchement, Draco, si je n'avais pour toi que de l'attirance physique je ne t'aurais pas autant dragué. Dès lundi je t'aurais fait comprendre que je voulais coucher avec toi. »

Harry détourna la tête : les larmes lui venaient et il ne voulait pas se montrer aussi faible, aussi dépendant de Draco.

Pourtant le Serpentard le remarqua, tout comme le léger tremblement de sa voix sur sa dernière phrase. Il sourit légèrement puis il se pencha et embrassa le cou offert, tendrement.

Entre temps, il lâcha les mains de Harry pour pouvoir partir à la découverte de son corps. Ses lèvres tracèrent un chemin sur les clavicules puis commencèrent à descendre lorsqu'il fut, tout à coup, surpris par de l'eau. Il se redressa alors d'un bond tandis que l'autre riait aux éclats.

« Te moque pas de moi ! »  
« Tu avais oublié où l'on était ? »  
« Tu es plus beau quand tu ris. »  
« Quoi ? Tu l'as fait exprès ? »  
« Il semblerait bien, pourquoi c'est gênant ? »  
« Peut-... »  
« HARRY, DRACO ! SORTEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT DE CETTE SALLE DE BAIN ! MOI AUSSI JE VEUX ME DOUCHER ! »  
« HERMIONE !? Calme-toi, laisse-les tranquille. Tu ne crois pas que tu les as assez embêté comme ça ? »  
« NON ! J'AI EU LA HONTE DE MA VIE A CAUSE D'EUX ALORS ILS DOIVENT ARRÊTER DE SE MOQUER DE MOI ! JE SUIS SURE QU'ILS FONT SEMBLANT DE S'AIMER POUR NOUS FAIRE VIVRE DE NOUVEAU L'ENFER LUNDI MATIN ! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ, BANDE DE MANIPULATEURS ? SORTEZ D'ICI !! »

Les deux princes de Poudlard furent, tout d'un coup, refroidis par les cris de la jeune femme. Ils finirent de se rincer en quatrième vitesse, se lancèrent un sortilège pour être sec en une seconde et sautèrent dans leurs vêtements. Ils ouvrirent à la volée la porte et se retrouvèrent face à une Hermione sur laquelle on aurait pu mettre deux cornes rouges et bien pointues.

« Pris la main dans le sac, les garçons. » ricana-t-elle. « Allez, dîtes-moi que j'ai fini par comprendre votre petit manège. Mais ça ne va que vous faire souffrir davantage. »  
« A ce moment-là, tu ne prends plus en compte la discussion que l'on a eu tous les deux. » répliqua Draco.  
« Tout simplement, parce que vous avez dû faire votre plan depuis longtemps. »  
« Tu nous crois vraiment capable de faire ça ? » s'étonna Harry.  
« Alors prouvez-moi que vous sortez ensemble ! »  
« Mais on ne sort peut-être pas ensemble aussi. » fit le blond.  
« Si ça n'était que de l'amitié vous ne serez pas allés à la salle de bain en même temps. Allez, embrassez-vous ! »  
« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi » déclara Draco en partant dans sa chambre.  
« Ahaha ! J'avais raison ! Vous vous moquez de nous ! »  
« Hermione tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux ! Un jour tu dis oui, l'autre tu dis non ! Et tout ça parce qu'on ne te dit rien sur ce que l'on fait ensemble. Tu sais, toi non plus, tu ne nous dis rien. En fait, il faut que cette semaine prenne vite fin pour que tu te reprennes en main. » expliqua Harry.

Il partit rejoindre Draco. La jeune femme était atterrée, elle ne savait plus quoi penser mais, au fond d'elle, elle comprenait que son ami avait parfaitement raison. D'abord, elle lui avait dit de bien s'entendre avec les Serpentard puis elle l'avait poussé vers le prince vert et argent pour qu'ils se déclarent leur hypothétique amour et maintenant elle criait à la tromperie.

Une main se posa, soudain, sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et vit Blaise lui sourire. Tout à coup, il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Comme les jours précédents, ils allaient dormir ensemble et ils ne feraient rien de spécial à part rêver dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Pour l'instant, leur relation était platonique et ça leur convenait très bien.

* * *

(1) : ndb : oooh le petit sacripan !!Quel petit vicieux...Vas-y Dray, nous aussi on veut voir !!^^ / nda : ouais toi aussi ça t'intéresse ^^

* * *

nda : Hey hey hey que va-t-il bien pouvoir se passer pour nos deux couples au cours de cette nuit ^^ La suite au prochain épisode la semaine prochaine ^^

Bon en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous n'avez pas envie de frapper Hermione parce que je me suis défoulée sur elle '-_- Une petite review ? mdr !

Allez à la semaine prochaine ^^ Kiss


	7. Chapter 6 : Sixième jour PARTIE 1

Titre : Une semaine de paix

Auteur : Yebbeka

Genre : Romance/Humour (je veux toujours faire de l'humour mais inévitablement il y a de la guimauve qui déborde '^^

Couple : Draco x Harry

Rating : M

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient ... ma lettre n'a pas fonctionné ... TT

Résumé : "Nous avons décidé d'instaurer cette année une semaine de fête pour la paix" déclara Dumbledore. Ces quelques mots engendrèrent des changements plus que conséquents au sein de l'école.

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Au matin, Draco se réveille en croyant que tout ce qui s'est passé avec Harry la veille n'était qu'un rêve. Le brun doit alors le convaincre du contraire. Ils décident de sortir ensemble. Le directeur les charge d'aller chercher les commandes de Poudlard à Pré-au-Lard. Hermione craint le pire, surtout que les deux princes refusent de lui dire quoi que ce soit ! Elle veut à tout prix savoir de quoi il en retourne et elle ne peut s'empêcher de hausser le ton. Le soir, alors que nos deux tourtereaux préférés prennent un bain ensemble, elle les interrompt et les accuse de se moquer de tout le monde ! Harry la remet à sa place et elle se rend compte qu'elle ne sait plus où elle en est.

Nda : Kikou tout le monde !! Donc comme prévu j'ai coupé mon chapitre six en deux et cette partie est aussi longue que les autres chapitres ... '^^ J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

Je tiens à remercier ma beta chérie, Lama-Reptilien, pour avoir corrigé dans des temps très très court ce chapitre alors qu'elle est en prépa ... Merci !!! T'es vraiment la meilleure !!! *love*

Ah avant que je n'oublie les esprits encore purs sont priés de ne pas lire sauf si ils veulent être choqués '^^ par contre les homophobes peuvent rester il n'y a rien contre eux dans cette partie ... vous verrez bien en lisant ce dont je parle XD

BONNE LECTURE

**Une semaine de paix**

Chapitre 6. Le sixième jour : Le bal

**Partie 1**

Hermione se réveilla avec la tête toujours autant emplie de questions, mais elle avait trouvé la réponse de l'une d'entre elles. Elle aimait énormément Blaise et, quelque soit la réelle situation, elle ne voulait pas le quitter. À chaque fois qu'elle était dans ses bras, elle se sentait en sécurité et quand il l'embrassait, elle était heureuse et elle espérait que ça ne finisse jamais, ou qu'il recommence encore et encore.

Deux lèvres se posèrent dans son cou et commencèrent à y butiner, puis elles montèrent jusqu'aux siennes pour lui ravir un baiser torride. Deux mains passèrent alors sous son haut de pyjama et lui caressèrent les hanches pour ensuite glisser vers sa poitrine. Elle poussa un gémissement de bien-être et, brusquement, tout pris fin.

« Pardon ! Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. »  
« Blaise ? Ce n'est pas grave, il n'y a pas mort d'homme. Et puis si jamais j'avais été contre, je t'aurais repoussé. »

Le sourire charmeur auquel il eut droit le remplit de joie. Il se positionna, alors, au-dessus d'elle, en appui sur ses coudes et ses genoux. Puis, il l'embrassa tendrement. La jeune femme en profita pour passer ses bras autour de son cou et l'amener ainsi un peu plus contre elle.

Quand il mit fin au baiser, il se leva et enleva son tee-shirt puis son pantalon de pyjama. Il sentait le regard de sa petite amie le détailler et cela commençait à l'échauffer.

« Hermione, tu veux bien te tourner que je puisse m'habiller tranquillement ? »

Un murmure d'acquiescement arriva à son oreille. Il ôta alors son dernier vêtement, confiant. Puis, il fouilla dans son placard à la recherche de quelque chose à se mettre.

Il trouva, enfin, un boxer rouge bordeaux qu'il enfila prestement. Il avait un peu oublié la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait et avec qui surtout. Il s'admira un moment dans le miroir du placard et, soudain, remarqua le regard de la jeune femme posé sur son corps, ainsi que son sourire satisfait.

« Hermione ? Tu ... euh ... tu regardes depuis longtemps ? »

La concernée prit alors une teinte rouge et s'enfouit sous les couvertures pour se dissimuler. Il comprit qu'elle avait vu ce que, justement, il voulait encore garder secret.

Il se jeta sous les couvertures pour aller punir la voyeuse. Elle ne résista pas longtemps à ses chatouilles et préféra rendre les armes dignement.

Doucement, il lui enleva son haut. Il scruta, ensuite, la jolie poitrine avec convoitise. Hermione souriait intérieurement, tout d'un coup elle avait envie de le rendre dépendant d'elle. Leur amour devait encore durer et son corps serait un élément de dépendance.

Elle donna un coup dans son coude et, ainsi, il tomba la tête contre ses seins. Il resta un moment inerte, ne faisant que goûter la douceur de la peau blanche.

Le contraste de leur couleur de peau, l'une contre l'autre, excita davantage la jeune femme et, lorsqu'il commença à laper ses tétons, une décharge l'envahit et la fit gémir.

Elle passa ses jambes autour de sa taille et ondula du bassin contre le sien. Elle se mordit les lèvres quand elle sentit le pénis dur contre elle. Blaise lui mordillait le cou tout en lui tripotant d'une main un sein.

« Hermione, tu veux qu'on aille plus loin ? » murmura-t-il.

Il attendit patiemment sa réponse n'osant faire aucun mouvement au cas où son érection deviendrait trop douloureuse et qu'il ne puisse l'apaiser.

Hermione inspira bruyamment et elle sentit Blaise se tendre d'angoisse. Elle se frotta contre lui et frôla de ses mains son dos. Elle en glissa une dans ses cheveux et enfouit l'autre sous son caleçon. Elle était loin d'être prude et se disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas trouver mieux comme partenaire. Bon, son amour devait lui jouer des tours mais il fallait bien qu'elle essaye un jour, et puis être dépucelée par un homme aussi beau que Blaise et avant la fin de sa scolarité à Poudlard était une chance à saisir.

Prenant ses gestes pour le signal de départ, il l'embrassa passionnément. Il était terriblement heureux qu'elle lui accorde son corps. Il en avait rêvé depuis plusieurs années et voilà que ça se réalisait : il sortait avec Hermione Granger et il allait lui offrir tout son amour dans cet acte tellement symbolique. Parce qu'il l'aimait réellement et d'un amour si puissant qu'il l'empêchait souvent de dormir et de regarder les autres femmes qui pouvaient lui faire du charme.

Il descendit le long de son corps en le parsemant de baiser puis, quand il arriva à la barrière de vêtements - le denier rempart -, il les lui enleva calmement pour les jeter, ensuite, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Hermione était gênée de se trouver nue devant lui et elle le regardait attendant de savoir ce qu'il allait faire. Elle enregistrait tous ses moindres gestes pour pouvoir ne jamais les oublier, et aussi les retranscrire dans son journal intime.

Blaise lui lança un clin d'oeil coquin puis il se baissa et embrassa ses lèvres génitales. Il fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à ses seins pour les malaxer tandis qu'elle agrippait le drap-housse, le coussin, les couvertures...

De sa langue, il taquina l'entrée puis il la fit pénétrer dans l'antre chaude. Sa salive se mélangeait avec le liquide d'amour de son amante et cela l'excitait encore plus qu'il ne l'était. Il essayait d'explorer le moindre espace de ce lieu si accueillant. La résistance qu'il rencontrait provenant des parois lui firent comprendre que sa dulcinée était restée vierge durant toutes ces années. Il se sentait comblé par son offre et il avait bien l'intention de lui faire vénérer ce moment unique.

Il cessa ses va-et-vient et remonta l'embrasser. Elle fit une grimace de dégoût.

« Et ben, ma belle ? Tu n'aimes pas ton propre goût ? » se moqua-t-il.  
« Diras-tu la même chose lorsque l'on échangera les rôles ? » se rassura-t-elle.

Il se leva et enleva avec sensualité son boxer et ainsi exhiba le loup à la biche. Elle avala nerveusement sa salive, les yeux toujours fixés sur la nouveauté.

« Ce n'était pas plus petit tout à l'heure ? » demanda-t-elle.  
« Ça te surprend tant que ça ? Pourtant je n'ai eu aucun recours à la magie. Et puis ce ne serait plus normal si la taille était la même au repos qu'à l'effort. »

Elle regardait encore son entrejambe lorsqu'il s'assit sur le lit et lui tendit les bras, après avoir mis un préservatif.

« Ce n'est pas gênant pour marcher ? » questionna-t-elle.  
« Chérie, tu as de ces questions tout à coup... Tu sais... la plupart du temps j'évite de marcher dans cette condition... »  
« Et si tu dois le faire ? »  
« Je me précipite dans la salle la plus proche pour me libérer... »

La jeune femme ne fit aucun commentaire sur le double sens de sa phrase ce qui confirma la pensée de Blaise au sujet de sa virginité.

Il écarta de nouveau les bras vers elle et attendit qu'elle vienne à lui mais elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

« Hermione, tu ne veux plus qu'on le fasse ? Si c'est cela, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave du tout, on a tout notre temps pour le faire une prochaine fois. »  
« Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est que je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je n'ai jamais éprouvé le besoin de me renseigner, ni de désir pour personne d'ailleurs... »  
« Ah d'accord. Je pensais qu'on allait faire le lotus pour que tu sois plus en confiance, mais si tu préfères que je mène complètement la danse pour que tu goûtes plus facilement au plaisir, il n'y a pas de problème. »  
« Lotus ? Danse ? ... » fit-elle confuse.

Blaise comprit qu'elle n'y connaissait vraiment strictement rien. Il se pencha à son oreille et lui demanda de s'allonger.

Elle lui obéit sans discuter. Il positionna alors ses jambes et l'embrassa sagement pour la mettre en confiance. Elle lui fit un sourire timide.

Il était en appui sur ses genoux et ses avant-bras qu'il avait mis autour de sa tête pour pouvoir glisser ses mains dans sa chevelure ondulée.

Elle passa ses propres bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher et pouvoir l'embrasser. Cette manoeuvre fit toucher le pénis du jeune homme contre l'entrée du vagin et au lieu de partager un baiser, elle poussa un petit cri.

Il sourit de sa candeur. Il baissa la tête et mordilla tendrement son cou. Il ne pourrait plus jamais oublier les sensations qui lui vrillaient l'estomac : il l'aimait vraiment ; c'était indéniable.

Elle ne bougeait plus. Il partit alors à la reconquête de son corps. Il s'arrêta sur sa poitrine et entreprit de la lécher, la malaxer, la caresser, la mordiller, la titiller... Il glissa, en une caresse volatile, sa main gauche sur son corps et la fit s'échouer sur son pubis.

De son majeur, il frôla à maintes reprises le clitoris de son amante et elle commença une litanie de gémissements. Tout ce qui l'intéressait était son plaisir ; peu importait le sien tant qu'il entendait cette excitante mélodie.

Il continua de s'affairer sur ses seins et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte il inséra son majeur dans son vagin. Il fit quelques mouvements puis ajouta son index.

Elle poussa alors un cri de surprise.

Sa main libre, toujours à côté de sa chevelure caressa le cuir chevelu de la jeune femme. Et elle se détendit peu à peu.

Il en profita pour insérer, en plus, son annulaire et exécuta de nombreux va-et-vient puis des mouvements en ciseau pour bien détendre les parois vaginales et ainsi mieux la préparer à quelque chose de tout de même plus volumineux.

D'abord, elle se crispa face à ce nouveau traitement puis elle se laissa faire à ses bons soins.

Il enleva alors ses doigts et les fit glisser sur le ventre de sa petite amie. Elle gigota un peu sous lui. Il remonta à sa hauteur en frottant lascivement son corps contre le sien.

Doucement, il la pénétra, tout en scrutant son visage pour connaître ses moindres impressions. Il constata une lueur de curiosité dans son regard de châtaigne. Il l'embrassa tendrement.

Il bougea un peu pour mieux se placer et lui permettre de bien exécuter sa danse. Elle poussa un petit cri aigu.

Quand elle s'habitua à sa présence, elle comprit qu'il attendait son accord pour commencer. Pourtant, elle avait énormément découvert jusque là et elle ne pensait pas être capable d'en supporter plus. Elle fit tout de même le signal en lui caressant le dos, avec un sourire en bonus.

Lentement, il débuta ses va-et-vient. Elle poussa de nouveau un petit cri.

Peu à peu, il accéléra ses mouvements. Il ne détachait pas son regard d'elle. Au bout d'un moment, elle détourna la tête.

Il l'admirait dans un état de plénitude, rarement visible. Elle avait le souffle court et se mordillait les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper le moindre son qui pourrait révéler son avis.

Il fit un mouvement brusque. Elle se mordit alors un peu la lèvre inférieure et agrippa le drap-housse.

Il lapa son cou et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Hermione, ne te cache pas... J'ai envie de t'entendre jouir... Que je puisse savoir si tu aimes ce que je t'offres... J'ai besoin de savoir, mon amour... »

Elle ferma les yeux, la tête toujours détournée. Incertain sur la démarche à suivre, il préféra arrêter et se retirer.

Quand elle sentit sa présence s'en aller, elle le regarda et lui agrippa les épaules.

« Non, continue. »

Il stoppa tout mouvement et l'observa narquoisement.

« S'il te plait, continue c'est si bon. » dit-elle dans un souffle.

Il fit une allée et venue en elle ce qui la fit inspirer bruyamment.

« Je ne veux pas que tu t'empêches de gémir de peur que je désapprouve. C'est tout le contraire, j'ai besoin de t'entendre... »  
« Je vais essayer... » fit-elle timidement.  
« Je t'aime Hermione. »

Il l'embrassa langoureusement puis recommença sa danse.

Peu de temps après, elle commença à gémir et il en fut tellement heureux et ragaillardi qu'il augmenta le nombre et la vitesse de ses à-coups.

Il éjacula quand il atteint son apogée puis il se retira. Il l'embrassa sur le front. Il se débarrassa du préservatif, désormais usager. Il se rallongea à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'y lova, apaisée, et décida de dormir un peu plus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ? Pas trop déçue ? » demanda le jeune homme, tout à coup.  
« C'était épuisant. »  
« C'est normal tu n'as pas arrêté de t'empêcher de crier ton plaisir. »  
« J'ai été surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi prenant. Ça me donnait très chaud et je ne savais pas comment me dégager de cette tourmente qui me troublait tellement que, inconsciemment, je ne voulais pas qu'elle cesse. »  
« Donc tu as aimé. » dit-il de manière rhétorique.  
« Oui. » souffla-t-elle.  
« A vrai dire, j'avais peur que tu n'apprécies pas à cause de la douleur qu'une femme ressent lors de sa première fois. »  
« En fait, la guerre m'a rendu plutôt insensible aux douleurs bénignes... » fit-elle, mal à l'aise.  
« Hum, je comprends. N'empêche que c'est tôt pour une première fois. »  
« Comment ça ? On a le même âge ! » récria-t-elle.  
« Je ne parle pas de notre âge mais plutôt de notre relation. Ça ne fait que quelques jours que nous sommes ensemble ! »  
« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demanda-t-elle soucieuse.  
« Je ne veux pas que tu croies que mes sentiments pour toi sont faux ou bien inexistants. Je souhaite vraiment construire avec toi une relation durable. »  
« Tu es bien courageux pour un Serpentard de me révéler ainsi tes sentiments. » fit-elle sournoisement.  
« Il faut parfois prendre des décisions et s'y tenir. Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On va prendre une douche ou on reste dormir un peu plus ? »  
« Tu as qu'à aller prendre ta douche. Moi, je vais reprendre des forces en attendant. »

Elle ferma les yeux et il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Il se leva sans bruit, passa une robe de chambre avec le blason de sa famille puis partit, joyeux, vers la salle de bain.

* * *

Draco se réveilla d'un bond et regarda autour de lui pour voir ce qui l'avait interpellé. Mais rien ne lui disait ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

Il était seul dans sa chambre. Sylvia était toujours dans la chambre de Harry parce qu'il n'avait pas pensé qu'il ne dormirait pas avec lui.

Harry l'avait rejoint après la mésaventure de la salle de bain. Ils s'étaient malheureusement disputés parce que Harry voulait rendre public leur couple ce que, bien évidemment, Draco refusait. Le Gryffondor avait donc décidé de dormir seul cette nuit, sans le moindre scrupule, puisque la chambre de l'autre avait retrouvé son hospitalité initiale.

Draco décida de se lever et de rejoindre son petit ami.

Il le trouva assis sur son lit, les lunettes posées sur son nez et les bras croisés. Il avait l'air en pleine discussion avec Sylvia.

Draco monta sur le lit, l'embrassa tendrement puis caressa son serpent. Il se sentit alors observé par deux regards.

« Quoi ? » fit-il peu rassuré par ces quatre yeux scrutateurs.  
« Est-ce toi qui a crié ? » demanda soudain Harry.  
« Alors c'est un cri qui m'a réveillé... Je pouvais toujours chercher. »  
« Donc ce n'est pas toi... Sylvia m'assure que ça ne pouvait être toi même si le cri était plutôt aigu. »  
« Pourquoi veux-tu que je hurle comme une midinette ? »  
« Ben quoi, c'est possible sur le coup de la surprise. Tu aurais pu faire un cauchemar et crier dans ton sommeil. »  
« Désolé de ne pas te faire cette joie. »  
« Draco, mon ange, ne te mets pas en colère contre moi. Je m'inquiétais juste pour toi. »  
« Personne ne m'aurait attaqué dans mon sommeil, la guerre est terminée. Tu me l'as toi-même dit hier. »  
« Ça n'empêche pas les cauchemars, et je veux être là pour toi dans les moments joyeux comme dans les difficiles . »  
« Franchement, il t'en faut du courage pour avoir des paroles qui sont autant dignes d'un Poufsouffle ! »  
« Draco, tu es plus en sécurité avec moi qu'avec l'un d'eux ! »  
« Tu ne taris pas d'éloge dis donc ! Pourtant ce n'est que le matin ! »  
« D'habitude c'est toi qui te glorifie ! »  
« Mais parce que c'est justifié chéri ! Comment peux-tu en douter ? »  
« Tout simplement parce que c'est de toi dont il s'agit. »  
« Harry, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela me fait plaisir de savoir que, toi aussi, tu penses que j'ai raison. »  
« Mais non, tu ne m'as pas compris ! »  
« Bien sûr que si ! Regarde, tu t'emportes, c'est bien la preuve que tu ne veux pas que j'en prenne conscience. »  
« Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Je... »  
« Suis-je beau ? »  
« Oui mais... »  
« Suis-je intelligent ? »  
« Oui mais... »  
« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »  
« Oui mais... »  
« Tu vois que j'ai raison et que j'ai tout pour me glorifier. En plus, j'ai pris ton coeur donc j'ai deux fois plus raison. »  
« A ce moment-là, moi aussi j'en ai le droit ! »  
« Harry chéri, tu... »  
« Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh »  
« Hermione !? »

Harry se leva et voulut partir mais Draco le retint par le bras.

« Attend, Blaise va lui porter secours si jamais elle a un problème. »  
« Mais si ça se trouve c'est à cause de lui que Hermione vient de crier ! »  
« Harry, c'est mon meilleur ami ! Je le connais, il l'aime trop. Il ne lui fera aucun mal ! S'il te plait, attend encore un peu pour partir à sa soi-disant rescousse. »  
« D'accord. »

Il se rassit à ses côtés et laissa son petit ami entrelacer leurs doigts entre eux.

« Haaannn »  
« Bon cette fois-ci j'y vais ! »  
« Le cri était différent. »  
« Comment peux-tu dire ça aussi calmement en plus ? Il s'agit quand même de ma meilleure amie ! »  
« Il doit y avoir une raison plausible à ses cris alors j'analyse la situation. Il ne sert à rien de partir la tête baissée dans les problèmes. »  
« Draco, je crois que tu essaies de me piéger avec Blaise, et pourquoi pas d'autres Serpentard. Vous vous faites passer pour des personnes agréables et après vous vous débarrasserez de nous petit à petit. » déclara le brun en ramenant ses mains contre lui.  
« C'est stupide, Harry. Pourquoi on ferait quelque chose d'aussi compliqué ? »  
« Ce n'est pas « compliqué », un Serpentard peut facilement mettre en place ce genre de pièges ! »  
« Comment peux-tu croire que je simule mes sentiments pour toi ? »  
« C'est simple. Les Serpentard sont manipulateurs et prêts à toutes les bassesses pour obtenir ce qu'ils souhaitent. »  
« Ok. J'en ai assez entendu. »

Draco se leva et partit en direction de la porte.

« Haan. »

A ce bruit, Harry se dressa d'un bond sur ses deux pieds.

« Hum... Oui... hum... c'est... bon... »

Harry fut alors stoppé en plein élan par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Draco se tourna vers lui narquoisement.

« Alors qui est-ce qui avait raison ? Ai-je le droit de dire "encore" ? En tout cas, Blaise a dû être pris au dépourvu pour oublier de mettre un sort de silence. Mais bon, le principal c'est qu'il n'ait pas oublié le préservatif. Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Il faut toujours se protéger avant un rapport ! »  
« Mais... comment tu as su qu'ils faisaient... euh... qu'ils faisaient ça ? Et comment sais-tu qu'il n'a pas oublié de mettre de préservatif ? »  
« Si elle avait eu un problème, elle n'aurait pas espacé autant ses cris et puis, de toute manière, je connais Blaise et il serait parti à son secours. En plus, Blaise est du genre discret alors pour qu'il ne mette pas de sort c'est qu'il a été pris au dépourvu. Ensuite, pour ta dernière question, et bien, on a eu une conversation, un jour, tous les deux, sur le sujet, et il me disait que, pour lui, porter un préservatif est une marque de respect envers sa partenaire. Et, si je me souviens bien, il trouvait ça excitant d'en enfiler un devant sa conquête. Bon, après c'est son point de vue. »  
« Tu le connais vraiment très bien. »  
« C'est mon meilleur ami donc je trouve ça normal. »

Draco s'approcha du lit et y prit Sylvia pour la déposer dans son terrarium. Puis il se saisit de l'objet en verre et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Tu veux bien m'ouvrir ? J'ai les mains prises. »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »  
« Ça ne se voit pas ? » dit le blond sur un ton mielleux. « Je ramène Sylvia dans ma chambre. »  
« Pourquoi ? Tu peux la laisser ici, elle ne me dérange pas. »  
« Elle vient avec moi car elle est ma colocataire depuis bien plus longtemps que toi. Alors maintenant, tu m'ouvres la porte et tu ne discutes plus. »

Harry obtempéra et la lui tint.

« Ah, et avant que tu ne poses de nouvelles questions, ça avait très bien commencé entre nous mais ça se dégrade, et de pire en pire, alors il vaut mieux qu'on arrête. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas à partir de deux disputes qu'on peut en venir à cette conclusion. Mais, vois-tu, je vais déjà écoper d'une punition, issue de l'esprit dérangé du directeur, et, même si tu seras dans le même cas que moi, je ne veux pas souffrir d'avantage. Je souffre assez à cause de ce qu'a causé la guerre. »

Draco s'arrêta devant sa chambre, il appuya sur la poignée avec son coude et, en même temps, poussa avec son épaule.

Harry referma calmement sa porte puis se jeta, sans aucune grâce, sur son lit. Il comprenait la remarque du Serpentard mais il n'arrivait pas à se dire que tout était fini entre lui.

Draco déposa délicatement le terrarium puis ferma sa chambre à clé. Il installa un sortilège de silence.

Il prit son oreiller puis il s'assit contre son lit, les jambes repliées contre lui. Il enfouit sa tête dans son coussin qu'il tenait fermement entre ses bras.

Sans un bruit, des larmes perlèrent sur son visage. Quelques minutes après, il explosa et pleura ouvertement toute sa peine, toute sa rancoeur, tout son mal-être.

* * *

Dans la Grande Salle, à l'heure du petit-déjeuner, Blaise regardait son meilleur ami, anxieux.

« Draco ? Ça ne va pas ? »  
« Je vais bien. » grommela le concerné.  
« Tu sais que tu as une mine atroce somme si tu venais de pleurer... »

La fin de sa phase n'avait été qu'un murmure pourtant les quatre convives attablés l'avaient parfaitement entendue. Harry détourna la tête de sorte que Hermione ne voit pas son visage qui ne devait pas être plus glorieux que celui du Serpentard.

Draco se doutait bien qu'il reflétait la tristesse, mais il n'avait pas voulu s'embêter à s'arranger, surtout qu'il aurait dû se regarder dans un miroir. Chose qui, ce matin-là, lui était inconcevable.

« Ce n'était tout bonnement pas ma faute si des cris, plutôt caractéristiques d'une certaine activité, dois-je ajouter, m'ont réveillé en sursaut et empêché de me rendormir. »

Blaise se passa négligemment la main dans les cheveux tandis que Hermione se plaquait les mains contre la bouche de manière scandalisée.

« Ah. J'ai donc oublié ça. C'est fâcheux. Si tu veux, tu pourras retourner dormir et je ferais ton travail. »  
« Tu essais d'acheter son silence ? » fit, révolté, Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
« Ah. Toi aussi, Harry, tu as une tête affreuse ce matin. Dois-je en conclure que tu as eu le même réveil que Dray ? »  
« Oui, et sans lui, j'aurais déboulé dans vos chambres ! »

Blaise regarda sa petite amie et constata qu'elle était sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Son couple venait d'en prendre un coup. Il faudra qu'il répare les pots cassés avec elle.

« Les pulsions de l'amour sont tellement difficiles à contenir mais si magnifiques... » fit Dumbledore qui se tenait à leur côté, debout.  
« Bonjour, professeur. » dirent les quatre élèves en choeur.  
« Oui, bonjour. Messieurs Malfoy et Potter ainsi que mademoiselle Granger, veuillez me rejoindre dans mon bureau une fois votre repas terminé. »

Ils hochèrent tous les trois de la tête puis le directeur sortit de la Grande Salle.

« Ne me dîtes pas que Hermione avait raison ! » s'exclama Blaise.  
« Non, elle avait tort. » répliqua Draco sur un ton froid.  
« C'est à cause de ce qu'elle a sous-entendu que nous nous sommes disputés. » déclara Harry.  
« C'est surtout à cause de ton emportement. Enfin, bref, je ne veux plus en parler. » s'exclama Draco.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir avec ses, pourtant, si magnifiques émeraudes, que le concerné ignora royalement.

Leurs petits-déjeuners terminés, ils partirent en direction du bureau du directeur.

Le vieux bonhomme les invita à entrer puis à s'asseoir avec un sourire chaleureux qui ne les rassura nullement, bien au contraire.

« Vous vous doutez bien de la raison pour laquelle je vous ai demandé de venir... » fit-il joyeusement.

Ils hochèrent de la tête de plus en plus apeurés. Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour aborder des sujets désagréables avec autant de joie et d'effusion de sourires.

« Par galanterie, je vais vous donner votre punition, mademoiselle Granger, après vous pourrez nous laisser. »  
« Bien, professeur. Mais pourrais-je savoir ce que les garçons ont fait avant ? »  
« Vous êtes trop curieuse, mademoiselle. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui cause votre punition, aujourd'hui. Vous voulez à tout prix que je vous donne raison mais je ne vais pas vous faire ce plaisir. Il doit régner cette semaine une aura de paix dans tout le château et tous les esprits et je refuse catégoriquement qu'il en soit autrement. C'est bien pour cela que la punition que je réserve aux élèves indisciplinés et têtus est unique et en fonction de la personne pour qu'elle comprenne convenablement son erreur. Par conséquent, j'ai décidé que vous n'aurez plus le droit de vous rendre à la bibliothèque dès lundi à une heure du matin. »  
« Mais, professeur, comment pourrais-je faire mes devoirs sans effectuer des recherches à la bibliothèque ? » fit la jeune femme scandalisée.  
« Vos professeurs sont déjà mis au courant et ils vous prêteront un seul livre dans lequel il y a strictement tout ce qu'il convient pour que votre devoir soit d'une très bonne qualité. Vous pourrez demander de l'aide à l'un de vos camarades tant qu'aucun livre de la bibliothèque ne sera entre vos mains. Si cela peut vous rassurer, je lèverai la punition lorsque je jugerai que vous avez bien compris votre erreur. Vous pouvez disposer, mademoiselle Granger. »

Le directeur arborait toujours son sourire joyeux et les deux jeunes hommes comprenaient que leur sanction serait pour eux la fin d'une vie paisible à Poudlard. Peut-être même que la guerre contre Voldemort était plus calme que ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à subir.

Une fois que Hermione eut fermé la porte, ils l'entendirent pleurer tandis qu'elle descendait les marches. Inconsciemment, les deux princes se prirent la main pour se soutenir.

« Messieurs, ce n'est pas parce que vous vous aimez et que vous regrettez, peut-être, ce que vous vous êtes dit que je vais annuler la punition qui vous est dédiée. »

Ils se rendirent compte, alors, de leurs mains liées et s'empressèrent de les défaire en détournant la tête, les pommettes légèrement rosies.

« Compte tenu du mal que vous vous êtes fait par ces deux disputes et du fait que vous étiez les deux personnes les plus visées par ce besoin de paix, je ne pouvais que chercher une sanction à votre hauteur. J'en ai donc parlé avec le corps enseignant, pour avoir leurs avis et surtout leurs idées. »

Dumbledore marqua un silence devant les visages catastrophés et, surtout, apeurés de ses deux élèves. Il trouvait plaisant de constater qu'ils étaient effrayés de ce qui leur était réservé, alors qu'il ne pouvait pas les soumettre à des sortilèges de torture.

Il sortit un parchemin de son bureau et l'aplanit devant eux.

« Pour mademoiselle Granger, c'était facile de trouver la sanction qui l'atteindrait le plus mais pour vous deux ce n'était pas le cas. J'ai donc décidé de vous donner une liste de choses à effectuer jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité. Ne prenez pas cet air outré, monsieur Malfoy, il n'y a personne qui me fera changer d'avis ! Il y a dix tâches que vous devrez effectuer et, bien sûr, cette liste peut s'agrandir si jamais l'un de vos professeurs a besoin d'un quelconque service. »

Il fit une pause dans son monologue qui n'en finissait pas. Les deux élèves rejetaient, mentalement, la faute sur l'autre mais ils savaient que si jamais ils protestaient, leur vie deviendrait encore plus vite un enfer.

« Bien. Première tâche : vous aiderez monsieur Rusard et les elfes de maison à nettoyer tout le château, dont la volière. Vous verrez avec lui pour plus de précision. Deuxième tâche : vous récurerez les pots de chambre de l'infirmerie. Non, messieurs, ce ne sont pas les mêmes tâches, pour la simple et bonne raison que madame Pomfresh craint pour la santé de ses patients si d'autres personnes que les elfes de maison nettoient son précieux lieu de travail. Ensuite, troisième tâche : vous rangerez les potions du professeur Snape par ordre alphabétique. Il a estimé que s'il vous donnait à récurer les chaudrons, il vous enlèverait une précieuse sanction. Quatrième tâche : ranger les nouvelles commandes de madame Pince. Cinquième tâche : recopier les archives abîmées du professeur Binns. Il est bien évidemment interdit d'utiliser une plume ensorcelée et de demander de l'aide à quiconque et en particulier à mademoiselle Granger. »

Il les fixa par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune pour qu'ils comprennent bien que, si jamais ils ne respectaient pas les consignes, il le saurait.

« Continuons. Sixième tâche : transformer des petites cuillères en souris. Le professeur McGonagall a jugé que cette sanction d'une part ferait diminuer le nombre de cuillères astronomiques qui étaient créées lors de ses cours et augmenter le nombre de souris, et d'autres part serait un très bon entraînement. Septième sanction : s'occuper des différents pensionnaires de Hagrid. Il vous suffira d'y aller une fois tous les week-ends lorsqu'il part en vadrouille dans la forêt Interdite. »  
« Professeur, on ne pourra jamais tout effectuer avant la fin de l'année. » interrompit Draco, scandalisé.  
« Bien sûr que si vous pourrez puisque, de toute manière, vous êtes aussi privés de sorties à Pré-au-Lard. Huitième sanction : monter la nouvelle vaisselle et les boules de cristal du professeur Trelawney dans sa salle de cours, et sans aucune casse. Neuvième tâche : donner de l'engrais à base de bouses de dragon à toutes les plantes du professeur Chourave. Et enfin dixième tâche : aller chercher deux kilos de plumes dans l'enceinte du château pour les cours de sortilèges de l'année prochaine. Celles que vous avez prises hier étaient pour les édredons des dortoirs. Voilà, j'ai fait le tour de tout ce que vous devrez faire à partir de demain. Je vous laisse cette liste qui, bien entendu, est une copie. »

Les deux princes, du moins ce qu'il en restait, se levèrent pour prendre congés mais avant d'arriver à la porte ils furent interpellés.

« J'allais oublier. Votre présence au bal de ce soir est obligatoire. »

* * *

nda : Pitié ne me tuer pas XD je suis une accroc aux happy end alors ne vous inquiétez pas .... XD

Sinon qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? ça vous plait toujours autant ? ou c'est de pire en pire ? Je réponds à toutes les reviews ^^ même anonymes (dans le chapitre suivant)

Bizss à la semaine prochaine ^^


	8. Chapter 6 : Sixième jour PARTIE 2

Titre : Une semaine de paix

Auteur : Yebbeka

Genre : Romance/Humour (je veux toujours faire de l'humour mais inévitablement il y a de la guimauve qui déborde '^^

Couple : Draco x Harry

Rating : M

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient ... ma lettre n'a pas fonctionné ... TT

Résumé : "Nous avons décidé d'instaurer cette année une semaine de fête pour la paix" déclara Dumbledore. Ces quelques mots engendrèrent des changements plus que conséquents au sein de l'école.

Résumé du chapitre précédent (ou plutôt de la première partie du chapitre XD) : Hermione se réveille grâce aux soins attentionnés de Blaise. Après moult péripéties, ils s'offrent leur corps. Harry, par les cris réveillés, suppose d'abord qu'il s'agit de Draco mais celui-ci réfute ses dires. Alors le prince rouge et or veut aller à la rescousse de la demoiselle en détresse jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'elle n'est pas du tout en danger... Malheureusement, les propos qu'il a tenu sur le compte des Serpentard, et surtout sur les deux qui cohabitent avec lui, sont de trop pour notre blondinet qui décide de mettre un terme à leur relation ; malgré les pleurs qui suivront. Cependant ce qui devait arriver arriva, et la punition céleste tomba pour Hermione mais aussi pour les deux princes qui n'ont pas fini d'en baver.

Nda : salut tout le monde ^^ revoilà la suite ^^ je fais une big dédicace à mon petit Lama-Reptilien ^^ (merci pour ta correction ^^ ... on le dit jamais assez...) à Habbye (accroche-toi ma vieille XD) à Iliria (arrête de m'engueuler que je les fais à chaque fois se disputer ! Il faut bien que leur couple avance) à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé au chapitre précédent mais aussi parfois depuis le début de la fic (c'est-à-dire à fleur de lisse, Sahada, Zaika, Phenixmiyavi, Lafeerique, Minikyra, Luloria, VinceDH, Misakutsuki ... voilà pour les plus récents ^^) et puis à tous mes lecteurs de l'ombre XD

J'espère que la suite vous plaira à tous (je pars du principe qu'il y a au moins un mec .... XD) Pendant ce temps je suis fière de mon résumé du chapitre précédent : il est complètement fou ! Bon je me suis un peu basée sur la fable le corbeau et le renard et après ça a débordé sur autre chose mais je ne sais plus quoi XD

Désolée pour cette note complètement décousue de sens ... mais bon vous devriez avoir l'habitude avec mes notes précédentes abracadabrantes XD

BONNE LECTURE A TOUS ^^

**Une semaine de paix**

Chapitre 6. Le sixième jour : Le bal

**Partie 2**

Draco s'habillait tranquillement dans sa chambre. Sylvia était enroulée autour d'un pilier du lit et le regardait s'afférer.

Il avait entendu Harry partir de l'appartement pour aller au bal, qui se déroulait dans la Grande Salle, mais il n'en avait pas fait cas.

Blaise et Hermione vinrent frapper à sa porte.

« Draco, nous y allons. Ne tarde pas trop à nous rejoindre. »  
« Blaise. Laisse, il finira bien par voir que nous sommes partis. En plus, il a dû mettre un sort de silence pour ne pas être dérangé. Il n'a pas arrêté, avec Harry, de nous dire qu'ils étaient assez grands pour se débrouiller tout seuls. Et puis ils n'ont pas voulu nous dire ce qu'ils avaient eu comme punition. »  
« Oui, Hermione. Il faut savoir lâcher prise, ce dont tu as du mal, n'est-ce pas ? Bon, allons nous amuser. »

La porte de l'appartement claqua contre le tableau et Draco s'approcha de Sylvia pour la caresser.

« Je ne suis pas courageux comme un Gryffondor... Je n'ai pas la même force d'esprit pour aller dans la Grande Salle comme Harry... En plus, la rumeur de notre sanction à tous les deux a dû faire le tour du château... Quoi que, peut-être que personne n'ose dire qu'ils ont eu une punition... Oui, peut-être ont-ils eu eux-mêmes une sanction, et ce faisant, qu'ils craignent de la dévoiler... Je suis en train de m'embrouiller Sylvia. Pour le coup, j'aimerais savoir parler Fourchelang pour avoir tes conseils et tes avis sur toutes les questions que je me pose. »

Sylvia le repoussa, rampa vers la porte en lui faisant un signe de la tête, puis elle partit dans son terrarium.

« Tu en as marre de m'entendre parler tout seul alors tu me congédies... D'accord, j'y vais. Je me suis assez préparé comme ça. »

Draco souffla bruyamment et sortit de la pièce alors que Sylvia en profitait pour aller dormir dans son lit. L'avantage à ne pas être un mammifère, c'est qu'on ne laisse pas de trace lorsqu'on va là où ça nous est interdit.

Il essaya d'entrer dans la Grande Salle sans se faire remarquer, or son essai n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Les regards se posèrent tout de même sur lui, mais sans pour autant être curieux. Il aurait pu ne pas être là, personne ne s'en serait rendu compte. Personne. A part peut-être Théodore Nott qui lui faisait de grands gestes.

Il marcha jusqu'à lui dignement, et s'installa avec élégance.

« Draco, rassure-moi. Tu n'as pas joué ce rôle toute la semaine ? »  
« En quoi cela serait gênant ? »  
« Draco. Draco. Draco. »  
« Je sais comment je m'appelle, tu n'as pas besoin de le répéter des milliers de fois. »  
« Je ne l'ai dit que trois fois, et puis tu sais bien, mon chou, que je ne veux que ton bonheur. »  
« Et me ridiculiser avec ce surnom stupide. »  
« Ne sois pas bête, mon chou. Allez raconte-moi ta semaine. C'était si difficile que tu ne le pensais, de cohabiter avec le prince des Gryffondor ? »  
« Comme tu le vois, je suis encore vivant. »  
« Il est comment en privé Potter ? »  
« On s'est engueulé... »  
« Hein ? Pourquoi ? Tu risques d'avoir une sanction, tu sais ! »  
« On n'était pas d'accord et il me jugeait sur des préjugés. Je suis bel et bien sanctionné avec Harry. »  
« Tu savais pourtant que tu devais faire attention et ne pas sortir tes crocs trop rapidement sur un coup de tête. »  
« Bien sûr que je le savais, mais ce fut la goutte de bile de tatou qui a fait déborder le chaudron. »

Draco enfouit sa tête dans ses bras sur la table.

« Mon chou, tu sais que ton « Harry » est très en beauté ce soir. En plus, il a l'air de bien s'amuser avec ses amis Gryffondor. Il y a même des Serpentard dans leur troupe. On fait vraiment exclus à être seuls ici. »  
« Et bien, va les rejoindre. Moi, je vais me soûler à la Bièraubeurre. »  
« Bon courage dans ton nouveau défi, mon gâteau à la chantilly. »  
« Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu me donnes des surnoms de pâtisserie Théo. »  
« Je les adore tout simplement. Leur délicieux petit goût sucré, leur légèreté... »  
« Ok mais je ne suis pas à prendre à la légère et je ne suis pas sucré non plus ! » coupa Draco.  
« Comment peux-tu en être certain ? Laisse-moi te goûter et je te donnerai une réponse ! »  
« Théo, réfléchis un peu avant de parler ! Tu n'es pas gay ! »

Draco s'enfuit tout de même loin de lui avant de se faire harponner et d'être « goûté » et il commença son nouveau challenge : se soûler à la Bièraubeurre.

Trop occupé, il ne remarqua pas un regard d'émeraude le détailler.

« Tu veux manger du gâteau à la vanille, Harry ? »  
« Ah, salut Nott ! Où as-tu vu des pâtisseries ? »

Théo s'assit à côté du Gryffondor en lui souriant.

« J'en ai vu qu'une seule et elle m'appartient. »  
« Elle t'appartient ? Tu veux dire que tu l'as déjà mangée ? »  
« Non, non. Je parle d'un chou à la crème blond avec deux pépites anthracite. »  
« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu racontes. »

Blaise se pencha vers Harry.

« Il parle de Draco. Il s'amuse à lui donner des surnoms de pâtisseries depuis que notre ami a fait des pieds et des mains pour obtenir un simple cannelé. »  
« Je n'aurais pas cru qu'il aime les cannelés à ce point. »  
« Il était soûl ce jour-là ! » Répliqua Blaise.

Il se leva et emmena Hermione sur la piste de danse.

« Dans tous les cas, ma tarte aux pommes m'appartient ! »  
« Draco est un être humain avec une pensée propre. Il ne t'appartient pas. »

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Harry et il sursauta. Il vit alors Draco s'asseoir entre eux un verre de Bièraubeurre à la main. »

« Tu avais raison Théo, c'est un vrai challenge de se soûler avec ça. »  
« Tu devrais m'écouter plus souvent, mon chou. »  
« Harry, ne le crois surtout pas, c'est un vil manipulateur. Il n'est pas à Serpentard pour rien. »  
« Draco, tu es sûr que tu n'as pas un peu trop bu ? »  
« Pourquoi ? Tu as peur qu'il te viole, Harry ? » S'exclama Théo.  
« Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi pour avoir tes réponses ! » Répliqua Draco.  
« Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il veut savoir ? » S'étonna Harry.  
« Ce qu'on a fait tous les deux, puisque Blaise et Hermione sortent ensemble, et surtout il veut savoir le pourquoi de notre dispute. » Répondit le blond.  
« Tu lui as dit ? Ça devait rester secret le plus longtemps possible. » S'exclama Harry.  
« Je fais ce que je veux et surtout je n'obéis ni à toi ni à Théo ! Bon, je retourne au bar me chercher une autre Bièraubeurre, maintenant que tu es prévenu de ne pas donner du crédit à ce qu'il dit. »

Théo regarda son meilleur ami se faufiler entre les personnes surexcitées.

« Il aura beau boire de la Bièraubeurre, ça ne l'empêchera pas de jouer un rôle. »  
« Il joue un rôle ? » S'étonna Harry.  
« Oui, quand il est arrivé, il faisait encore l'aristocrate prétentieux, et maintenant, il fait l'ivrogne incompris et maltraité. »  
« Tu crois que toute la semaine il a joué un rôle ? » S'inquiéta Harry.  
« Qui sait ? Peut-être. Il n'a pas voulu me le dire tout à l'heure. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »  
« Beaucoup de choses. » Dit sournoisement le Gryffondor en se levant pour aller danser avec Colin qui lui faisait les yeux doux depuis le début de la soirée.

Théo partit à la chasse aux informations sur les différents événements de la semaine. Il fallait qu'il ait des renseignements plausibles pour qu'il obtienne ce qu'il souhaitait, même s'il ne savait pas quoi pour l'instant.

Draco regardait son verre d'alcool. Ceux qui l'entouraient étaient certains qu'il était bien ivre et, dans sa tête, il n'en menait pas large.

Il en avait marre de jouer les ivrognes et il ne pouvait décemment pas aller danser sur la piste de danse d'une démarche droite et assurée. Alors il fixait son troisième verre de Bièraubeurre pour trouver la meilleure attitude à adopter.

Car ce n'était que son troisième verre. Pour cela, et bien d'autres choses, c'était pratique la magie. Un petit sort et le verre disparaissait sans qu'il n'y ait touché. Résultat, tout le monde croyait qu'il fixait son quinzième ou vingtième verre. A ce rythme-là, on ne pouvait faire des comptes exacts mais des approximations.

Son troisième verre, toujours aussi plein, à la main, il se tourna vers l'assemblée et en particulier les danseurs.

Tous les professeurs dansaient sur un rythme qu'ils voulaient endiablés et festifs, mais qui ne s'accordait nullement avec la musique. Tous sauf un, son parrain bien évidemment. Il dansait seul, calmement mais surtout avec classe. Quelques élèves le regardaient, d'ailleurs, avec une certaine envie. Une question fusa dans l'esprit de prince des Serpentard : pour danser ou faire tout autre chose avec lui ?

Son regard anthracite se posa finalement sur un corps de rêve, mis finement en valeur par un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche, deux boutons de rose étaient dessinés avec des paillettes noires l'une dans le dos et l'autre au niveau du coeur. Cette tenue lui rappelait quelque chose mais il avait du mal à se souvenir quoi. Deux perles d'émeraude se posèrent sur lui.

Alors, il se souvint qu'il avait plus ou moins dit à Harry que cette tenue était faite pour lui. Ce corps qui se mouvait devant lui l'attirait inexorablement, et les deux prunelles vertes ne le lâchaient plus.

Il se sentait envoûté, emprisonné par les charmes qui se dégageaient de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il aurait préféré oublier ce sentiment qui le torturait et le déchirait à l'intérieur de lui, mais il ne pouvait plus le cacher, l'enfouir dans un lieu reculé de son esprit.

Il en était submergé et avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, il était devant son tentateur.

* * *

Harry souriait. Colin et beaucoup d'autres lui avaient susurré qu'il était magnifique. Ils avaient bien sûr des idées farfelues plein la tête. Cependant Harry ne voulait qu'une personne à cet instant précis, et plus exactement qu'un homme. L'homme qui lui avait ravi son coeur et qui le lui brisait à petit feu.

S'il était aussi magnifique qu'on le lui disait, alors il n'avait qu'à jouer de ces soi-disant charmes pour le récupérer.

Rapidement, il le vit qui le regardait ; ce serait encore plus facile. Il lia leur regard avec envie et débuta des mouvements envoûtants au rythme de la musique.

Il savait que sa danse sensuelle excitait plus d'une personne mais il s'en moquait, tout ce qui lui importait c'était son ange blond qui avançait vers lui d'une démarche souple et non pas ivre comme beaucoup l'auraient cru.

Harry attrapa son verre de Bièraubeurre quand il fut en face de lui. Il le vida et le donna à Colin qui s'était avancé vers eux. Il saisit la main de Draco et l'invita à danser avec lui.

Leurs regards ne s'étaient pas décrochés l'un de l'autre et ils commencèrent à danser ensemble, chacun envoûté par son partenaire.

Une nouvelle chanson commença, plus douce. Harry se colla un peu plus contre Draco et déposa sa tête sur son épaule. Le blond enserra sa taille alors que le Gryffondor avait mis ses bras autour de son cou depuis un moment déjà.

Des élèves riaient de les voir ainsi l'un contre l'autre. Pour eux, les deux princes de Poudlard jouaient un rôle pour se moquer de la semaine de « paix » qu'ils avaient dû endurer. A la fin de leur année, ils allaient être diplômés et libres de ne plus avoir à supporter la présence de sa Némésis.

Des échos des discussions animées à leur sujet leur parvenaient et Harry s'en moquait éperdument. Il était bien là, dans les bras de Draco et c'était le principal. Mais, pour le blond, ça ne lui était pas égal. Il appréhendait le moment où ils quitteraient Poudlard. Ils n'auraient plus aucune raison de se revoir, au contraire, tout les amenait à être séparés définitivement.

Son coeur se serra à cette pensée. Peut-être même que lors des prochains jours, ils ne se verraient que pour leurs sanctions. Non, il voulait découvrir encore Harry jusqu'à le connaître par coeur et surtout, c'était le seul à pouvoir combler les trous dans son coeur, dans tout son être.

Il se sépara de Harry qui le regarda, interloqué. Il posa tendrement sa main sur la joue du brun qui ferma les yeux à ce doux contact. Calmement, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis.

Harry, surpris, rouvrit les yeux pour se rendre compte que c'était bien Draco qui l'embrassait. Il fit glisser ses mains sur les flancs de son camarade en refermant ses yeux.

Quand Draco sentit les mains de Harry se poser sur lui et l'effleurer en de douces caresses, puis la langue taquine se faufiler dans sa bouche pour danser avec la sienne, une explosion de bonheur jaillit en lui.

Les discussions stoppèrent face à ce spectacle, encore plus inattendu que le précédent, surtout que c'était Draco Malfoy, le Serpentard par excellence, qui avait fait le premier pas.

Dumbledore était euphorique que ses deux élèves aient franchi le cap de la réconciliation sans le vouloir. Il l'était à un tel point qu'il avait du mal à résister à la tentation de les applaudir.

Severus Snape était abasourdi. Son filleul venait d'embrasser Potter, Harry Potter, son ennemi de toujours. Non, ce n'était pas possible il devait rêver, ou plutôt faire un cauchemar. Ça ne pouvait être la réalité. Ou bien ses deux élèves avaient été drogués pour faire cela, à moins qu'il ne soit lui-même drogué. À ce moment-là c'était en fait Weasley et Granger qui s'embrassaient. Il observa les alentours et vit le jeune homme faire le crapaud et la jeune femme imiter la carpe en regardant les deux princes et Zabini fils. Il remarqua alors leurs mains liées. Non, c'était impossible, pas eux.

Le professeur sortit de la Grande Salle en silence avec la brillante idée de ne plus jamais boire autant, ou plutôt ne plus boire du tout un quelconque alcool. Et surtout, il devait aller dormir et oublier ces scènes étranges.

Théo s'avança vers les deux princes et déposa une main sur l'épaule de Harry. Ce dernier s'écarta de Draco à contrecoeur et le regarda pour savoir ce qu'il voulait.

« Je t'ai dit, Potter, que le chou à la chantilly m'appartenait. »  
« Je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'il était d'accord avec toi. »

Draco s'appuya sur l'une des épaules de son ami.

« Mais, mon petit Théo, il fallait me le dire que toi aussi tu voulais que je t'embrasse. »

Il passa ses bras autour du cou du « petit Théo » et l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres.

Harry et Théodore, sans oublier Albus qui voyait toujours tout et Blaise, avaient très bien remarqué la lueur de lucidité de Draco. Alors que tous les autres avaient mis tout ce qu'ils venaient de voir sur le compte de l'ébriété non négligeable du Serpentard.

Draco avait décidé de jouer le jeu encore plus et donc d'embrasser réellement Théo sur la bouche. Mais ce ne fut pas de l'avis de Harry qui l'attrapa et le tira vers lui.

Surpris, il regarda le Gryffondor et vit une lueur de jalousie dans ses perles d'émeraude. Il tourna la tête vers son ami et décela de la stupeur mêlée à de la curiosité dans ses yeux. Il fallait qu'il discute sérieusement de cela avec lui.

Harry, bien décidé à garder Draco comme petit ami, lui prit la main et l'amena jusqu'à leur appartement.

« Vous croyez que Potter va abuser de Draco alors qu'il est soûl ? » Questionna Pansy, perdue.  
« Non, c'est un bon Gryffondor. Sauf si c'est Draco qui lui saute dessus. » Répondit Blaise avant d'amener danser Hermione.

Pansy s'effondra sur un fauteuil alors que Millicent essayait de la rassurer sur la santé sexuelle de leur ami. Mais la brune n'avait qu'une chose à l'esprit : elle n'avait jamais pu coucher avec le blond alors que Potter allait y avoir droit et, en plus, servi sur un plateau d'argent.

* * *

À peine entrés dans la chambre de Harry, celui-ci se jeta sur les lèvres de Draco. Ses mains le parcoururent tendrement.

« Harry... Je ne suis pas soûl. »  
« Je le sais très bien Draco, sinon je t'aurais laissé dans ta chambre. »  
« Harry, je ne t'appartiens pas, ni à toi, ni à personne d'autre. Je suis libre. »  
« Je le sais très bien, mon ange. »  
« Mais je m'offre à quelqu'un un temps limité. »

Draco enleva sa chemise en soie bleu marine et la jeta contre le placard sous le regard étonné de Harry.

Les yeux d'émeraude le détaillèrent tandis qu'il s'approchait sensuellement de lui pour le faire, ensuite, s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Draco, je refuse de faire quoi que ce soit avec toi sans que je ne sois certain que mes sentiments ne soient partagés. »  
« C'est bien beau les grandes phrases mais après tu le regretteras. »  
« Peu importe, je ne coucherai pas avec toi. »  
« Tout de suite, les grands mots. Au moins, je suis sûr que tu es vraiment un Gryffondor. »  
« Draco, pour moi c'est important. »  
« Pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne t'es jamais fait prendre ? »

Draco commença à défaire les boutons de la chemise blanche. Quand ce fut fait, il plongea son regard dans les orbes vertes.

« Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de coucher avec toi, Harry. Mais seulement de te faire découvrir tous les sentiments que j'éprouve lorsque tu es près de moi. »  
« Le mépris ? La haine ? L'indifférence ? »

Draco le stoppa dans son élan stupide en l'embrassant tendrement. Il lui enleva sa chemise et l'envoya rejoindre la sienne.

« Non, rien de tout cela. L'amour. L'envie. L'excitation. Le désir. La tentation. L'amusement. »  
« L'amusement ? Ça ne doit pas changer de d'habitude. Tu t'es toujours moqué de moi. »  
« Pourquoi tu te méfies, maintenant ? Tout à l'heure, dans la Grande Salle, tu ne menais pas ce discours. »  
« J'étais jaloux. Tu allais embrasser Théodore Nott ! »  
« Et je t'ai laissé m'amener jusqu'ici. »

Draco se débarrassa négligemment de son pantalon, noir avec des serpents verts dessinés, ainsi que son sous-vêtement, et entreprit d'enlever celui de Harry.

« J'ai peur. » Déclara le brun.

Draco fit glisser lentement le pantalon noir, avec le boxer, avant de questionner Harry du regard.

« J'ai peur de te perdre, que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve, que tu te joues de moi... »  
« Pourquoi veux-tu que je me joue de toi ? » Coupa le blond.  
« Pour coucher avec moi et me jeter après comme une vieille chaussette. »  
« Tu dis n'importe quoi, Harry. En plus, ton discours va finir par devenir un peu trop Poufsouffle à mon goût. Nous allons faire l'amour pour que je puisse t'offrir tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi. Parce que je ne veux pas finir cette semaine sans avoir franchi ce cap avec toi et ne plus te revoir. Je ne veux pas quitter Poudlard sans avoir la certitude que tu seras avec moi ou bien la preuve que je m'étais trompé à ton sujet : que tu n'étais pas celui qui réchaufferait mon coeur de glace. Et surtout je ne veux pas que tous mes efforts ne servent à rien. Toute cette remise en question sur toi, sur moi, sur ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre, ne peut pas n'avoir aucun sens. »

Harry prit tendrement son visage en coupe et l'embrassa passionnément et dans la fougue du baiser, Draco se retrouva au-dessus de lui. Ses mains descendirent sur son torse pâle et il sentit les muscles se contracter à leur passage.

« Tu te plains, Draco, que mon discours vire Poufsouffle mais si c'est toi, ce n'est pas grave, n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Ce que j'ai dit n'était pas niaiseux. » S'indigna le blond.  
« Alors on ne doit pas avoir la même définition du mot Poufsouffle... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »  
« Tu veux dire qu'est-ce que j'allais faire qui ne coïncidait pas du tout avec le mot, cher à ton coeur, Poufsouffle. »  
« Je ne t'ai pas donné mon accord. » Se plaignit le Gryffondor.  
« Je croyais t'avoir assez rassuré avec mes paroles. »  
« Et ben non. Tu peux facilement me berner en parfait Serpentard. »  
« Et comment un « Serpentard » doit-il faire sa déclaration à la personne qu'il aime ? »

"..." (1)

« Mais franchement Harry, ce n'est qu'une fellation ! Tu ne faisais pas autant ton timide hier dans la salle de bain ! »  
« J'étais certain de tes sentiments pour moi, maintenant je ne le suis plus. »

Draco lui lança un regard de chien battu.

« J'y peux rien si Nott m'a assuré que tu jouais des rôles. Celui de l'ivrogne était très convaincant, alors comment veux-tu que je ne me pose pas de questions sur tout ce que l'on a vécu tous les deux cette semaine. »  
« D'accord. Alors dis-toi que je suis encore soûl et donc que je n'ait pas conscience de mes actes. »  
« Ce n'est pas correct envers toi. »  
« Espèce de Gryffondor. »

Draco s'était bien installé entre les jambes de Harry et après sa soi-disant insulte qui avait scotché le brun, il donna un coup de langue sur le pénis.

Leurs sexes, malgré la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir, étaient toujours tendus.

Harry, surpris, se redressa et se retrouva assis au niveau de la tête de lit. Draco s'avança à quatre pattes vers lui.

« C'est puéril, Harry, tu devrais en profiter. »

Le brun referma ses jambes et les releva pour que l'autre ne l'atteigne pas.

Draco se mit sur ses genoux. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son camarade puis il l'embrassa tendrement. Doucement, ses doigts parcoururent le brun et descendirent de plus en plus bas.

Harry le remarqua difficilement. Il attrapa les poignets pour empêcher Draco de le découvrir un peu plus.

Le blond se leva et l'autre détourna la tête le rouge aux joues. Il passa au-dessus des jambes de Harry et s'y assit, le forçant à les étendre.

Il mit ses mains dans les cheveux noirs et lui massa la nuque tout en rapprochant son corps de l'autre. Il poussa un gémissement quand il sentit l'érection du brun contre lui.

Tout en farfouillant les mèches, il embrassa son cou. L'autre caressa alors le bas du dos.

Harry poussa brutalement Draco qui se retrouva allongé sur le lit. Il se mit au-dessus de lui et lapa la verge dressée.

« Fourbe. »  
« Parle pour toi, tu l'as mis très près de mon visage et tu t'es collé contre moi ! »  
« Harry, tais-toi et continue... » souffla le Serpentard.

Du bout des doigts, le « fourbe » caressa la hampe et du bout de la langue, il lécha les testicules.

Le blond ne faisait que soupirer, et il décida de le goûter complètement. Il prit donc le sexe en bouche et lui appliqua des va-et-vient dans un rythme irrégulier.

Quand il allait venir, Draco donna un faible coup de genoux dans les côtes de Harry pour l'arrêter.

Le brun lâcha son pénis, amusé, et remonta en léchant son torse jusqu'aux lèvres tentatrices qu'il dévora allègrement.

Draco se dégagea et lui lécha l'oreille voluptueusement.

« J'ai envie de toi, Harry. »  
« Ça, je l'avais compris et même senti puis goûté. »  
« Idiot. Il fallait traduire par préservatif. »  
« Pourquoi faire ? On est deux hommes... » fit-il en descendant dans son cou alors que l'autre se raidissait.  
« Ne me touche plus. J'ai pas envie d'attraper des maladies par ta faute. »  
« Rooh, Draco. Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as jamais fait sans ? »  
« C'est très important ! Je ne le ferais qu'avec la personne que j'aime... »  
« Eh bien, nous nous aimons alors où est le problème ? »  
« Le problème c'est qu'un Serpentard n'aime qu'une unique personne, le reste ne sont que des partenaires, alors qu'un Gryffondor confond la simple attirance avec l'amour. »  
« C'est toi que j'aime, Draco. Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne suis pas puceau ? »  
« Tu t'en sors trop bien avec ta langue et tu continues de me torturer avec alors que je te parle de préservatif. On est dans ta chambre, alors va en prendre un. »  
« Eh ! Fais pas de mouvements de hanche comme celui-là si tu ne veux pas que je me jette sur toi, sans préparation ni préservatif ! »

Harry se leva et ouvrit son placard tandis que Draco se saisissait de sa baguette et lançait un sort de silence sur la chambre. Il chercha un moment puis il trouva un petit coffret qu'il ouvrit discrètement et en sortit un préservatif. Il tendit l'objet à l'autre puis il s'assit sur le lit.

« Pourquoi tu me le passes ? Tu veux que je sois le « dominant » ? Dois-je te rappeler que je suis censé être soûl ? »  
« Mais non idiot. C'est pour que tu me le mettes. C'est étonnant je n'aurais jamais cru que tu te laisserais dominé... » termina-t-il d'un air songeur.  
« Parce que je ne tiens pas compte de votre façon de voir dominé/dominant et parce que ça dépend de mon partenaire. »  
« Je trouve que celui qui est pénétré est dominé. »  
« Que nenni ! Va dire aux femmes qu'elles doivent être dominées parce qu'elles se font pénétrer ! Je peux te conseiller de faire attention à tes attributs à ce moment-là ! Et mets ce préservatif tout seul, je suis censé être soûl et donc m'y prendre comme un manche ! »  
« T'es agaçant avec ton histoire d'ivresse. Tu n'es pas soûl. Et ne me lance pas le préservatif aussi négligemment après m'avoir embêté avec ça ! »  
« Harry... »  
« Quoi ? »

Draco écarta les jambes dévoilant son pénis dressé et se caressa d'une main l'intérieur de la cuisse et de l'autre un téton en se léchant les lèvres. Le Gryffondor avala difficilement.

« Mets ce préservatif, Harry. Le jeu n'en vaut-il pas la chandelle ? »  
« Manipulateur. »  
« C'est comme tu veux, chéri. »

Draco posa sa main sur son pénis pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était prêt à se masturber s'il n'obtempérait pas.

« Vile Serpentard. »

Harry déballa le préservatif et l'enfila. Quand il eut fini, il releva la tête et vit Draco se lever. Celui-ci lui enleva ses lunettes, le poussa et l'allongea sur le lit. Il se positionna au-dessus du pénis, en appui sur un bras, derrière lui, et sur ses pieds qu'il plaça de part et d'autre du torse du brun.

De sa main libre, il tendit vers le haut la hampe dressée puis lorsqu'il la sentit contre son entrée, il se laissa plus ou moins tomber, et ainsi s'empala.

« Haaannnmmmh ! ... Tu es fou ! ... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris, tu n'étais même pas préparé ! »  
« Tu n'as pas aimé ? »  
« Bien sûr que si ! Tu es tellement étroit que c'est divinement bon. Mais tu dois énormément souffrir ! »

Draco fit une grimace puis lui tira la langue.

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de parler, je vais finir par ne plus en avoir envie ! »  
« Mais c'est normal, on a besoin de préliminaires et tu aurais vraiment dû attendre que je te prépare. »  
« Tu aurais dû mettre tes doigts. »  
« Oui et alors ? »  
« Je trouve ça sale.  
« Avec un sortilège ça ne l'est plus et puis il s'agit de ton corps, Draco. » fit-il sournoisement.  
« Ça n'aurait jamais été complètement propre et puis j'aime pas la sensation du sortilège... »  
« Tu préfères la douleurs peut-être ? » coupa le Gryffondor.  
« Oui, je préfère souffrir maintenant pour ne pas avoir tes doigts salis qui se baladent sur mon corps. »

Harry le regarda, éberlué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Bon ne bouge pas. »

Draco mouvait son bassin, concentré. Il se releva puis redescendit le long de la hampe. Il fit quelques mouvements circulaires pour bien étirer sa paroi. Puis il enclencha quelques va-et-vient pour s'habituer un peu plus à ce genre de rythmes, et à la présence surtout.

Il releva la tête quand il se sentit mieux et vit Harry se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas laisser échapper le moindre cri. Du bout de son index droit, il tapota le nez de son amant.

« Alors, tu as toujours l'impression d'être le dominant ? »  
« Tu vas peut-être guider la cadence mais ne me dis pas que tu as beaucoup de champ d'action ! » Répliqua Harry d'un souffle.  
« Ce n'est pas le plus important... »  
« Je ne peux même pas te caresser comme j'en ai envie. »  
« Bon, ferme les yeux. »

Il les ferma.

« Je peux encore moins te toucher. » Geignit-il.  
« Patiente, petit griffon et concentre-toi sur tes sensations. »  
« Je refuse d'avoir tout le plaisir et que toi tu n'es que de la douleur. »  
« JE ne souffre plus et puis laisse-toi faire. »

Harry se tut. Il glissa négligemment sa langue sur ses lèvres dans le but d'exciter encore plus Draco.

Ce dernier passa une jambe par-dessus Harry de sorte qu'elle soit contre l'autre. Il prit appui sur ses deux bras, derrière lui et, précautionneusement, tel un crabe, il fit une rotation avec pour centre le sexe du brun.

Quand Harry sentit les parois de Draco qui tournaient autour de lui, modifiant par la même occasion l'inclinaison de son pénis, il poussa un gémissement. Il rouvrit les yeux.

Il vit alors la superbe cambrure du dos du blond qu'il ne put s'empêcher de caresser lascivement.

« Harry ! Tu as rouvert les yeux ! » réprimanda l'autre.  
« Tu es superbe, Draco. Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ? Tu sais que tu as toujours le même champ d'action. »  
« Et toi, tu sais qu'il y a plusieurs positions dans le Kama Sutra ? »  
« Bien sûr que je le sais, d'ailleurs elles se ressemblent toute pour les hommes ! »  
« Tu dis n'importe quoi. »

Draco se pencha doucement en arrière puis, en appui sur ses avant-bras, il s'allongea complètement sur Harry.

« Alors tu connais cette position ? » fit le Serpentard.  
« Non mais on ne peut pas dire qu'on peut beaucoup bouger. »  
« Heureusement que je suis au-dessus de toi, espèce de bourrin ! Bon, pour ta culture générale, ou sexuelle, c'est comme tu veux, cela s'appelle le Mime de Varlope. Et je ne veux plus t'entendre te plaindre ! »

Le Serpentard commença à bouger contre son amant. Il ferma les yeux puis il se laissa guider par les sensations.

Harry se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Son amour se mouvait sur lui comme un serpent, lui donnant ainsi des décharges de plaisir. Il essaya de participer à la danse mais ses mouvements étaient difficiles et peu amples.

Il n'en avait pas l'habitude : quand il pénétrait, il était toujours au-dessus, il avait alors tout l'espace et les appuis dont il avait besoin pour donner du plaisir. Du moins, il espérait ne pas être un amant trop nul et ne pas avoir eu des partenaires qu'à cause de sa renommée...

Il tenta de voir Draco en gigotant un peu. Il aperçut qu'il avait les yeux clos. Il les ferma à son tour et tendit l'oreille.

Une décharge de plaisir le traversa quand il entendit son souffle court.

Il trouva leur échange étrange. Draco était tellement doux. C'était comme s'il lui donnait la preuve qu'il l'aimait. Et c'était complètement différent de ce qu'il avait connu : il n'y avait aucune bestialité. Il sentit alors son coeur se réchauffer. Il ne voulait pas perdre le seul homme qui lui offrait autant de bonheur en si peu de mouvements.

Pendant ce temps, Draco avait peur. Peur de mal s'y prendre avec Harry, peur de ne pas lui offrir le moindre plaisir. Il l'avait senti bouger en dessous de lui pour participer à leur danse. Puis il avait stoppé tout mouvement. Était-ce parce qu'il ne réussissait pas à avoir du plaisir ?

Il était dans le doute mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant. Comment devrait-il se comporter après ?

Il se sentait bien contre Harry. D'accord, ce n'était pas le Nirvana mais ce n'était pas non plus sans aucun plaisir.

C'était subtil et il voulait dévoiler par cette délicatesse tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui alors il restait les yeux clos.

Harry enfouit son nez dans la chevelure d'or et se délecta de son odeur particulière. Les sensations agréables que déversait Draco le possédaient.

Il passa ses mains sur les bras de son amant. Puis il les fit glisser sur ses flancs, les yeux toujours fermés.

Il fit de délicieuses arabesques sur le torse pâle et sentit le beau corps être parcouru de frissons ce qui déclencha une vague de plaisir en lui. Il gémit doucement au grand plaisir de Draco.

Il passa ses mains sur la verge dressée. L'autre, surpris, se cambra de plaisir. Le mouvement brusque lui arracha un gémissement.

Draco devint alors plus sût de lui et accéléra la cadence de ses mouvements tandis que Harry lui caressait son pénis.

Le blond gémissait de plus en plus fort alors que Harry avait du mal à contenir sa main qui allait et venait avec de plus en plus d'insistance et l'autre main qui caressait les testicules.

Quand il sentit que son amant était sur le point de venir, Harry lâcha le sexe de Draco qui poussa alors un gémissement de frustration.

« Draco, s'il te plait, laisse-moi mener la cadence. » souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Le Serpentard gémit.

« Je veux bien à condition que tu ne t'arrêtes pas. »  
« D'accord, Draco. Écarte bien les jambes. »

Le blond fit ce qu'il lui dit et Harry passa ses bras autour de son torse. Doucement, ils pivotèrent sur le côté manquant de peu de percuter le mur.

Harry se releva sur les genoux en montant les fesses de Draco.

« Eh ! Tu pourrais me ménager un peu, j'ai failli me prendre le mur ! » S'exclama Draco.  
« C'est toi qui m'as dit de ne pas m'arrêter, et puis tu ne te l'ais pas mangé. »  
« Heureusement, ça n'aurait pas du tout eu un bon goût. »  
« Tu fais de l'humour mon chéri ? »

Draco se mit à quatre pattes pour être à la bonne hauteur par rapport au brun et aussi couper court à cette discussion sans aucun sens.

Harry caressa tendrement son dos.

« Hum, Harry, tes mains, sur mon ventre. »

Le brun continua ses caresses jusqu'à son torse.

« Hum, oui, plus bas... Oh, encore plus bas, oui vas-y. »

Les mains arrivèrent jusqu'à la base du pénis fièrement dressé et s'arrêtèrent surprises.

« Tu vois, Harry, je suis toujours excité alors tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de me caresser avec autant de douceur surtout que tu voulais « diriger ». Et puis on avait conclu que tu ne devais pas t'arrêter. »  
« Vas-y, moque-toi de moi tant qu'à faire, Draco »  
« Je ne me moque pas, je te fais juste remarquer que c'était inutile vu l'état dans lequel nous sommes. Et tu ne risques plus de me faire mal, je suis assez préparé maintenant. Qui plus est ton préservatif est lubrifié alors tu perds du temps inutilement. »  
« Et c'est moi qui ne suis pas patient... » souffla le brun.  
« J'ai envie de toi, Harry, de te sentir aller et venir en moi, de pouvoir te dire à quel point j'aime ce que tu me fais, ton corps et tout ton être, de... »

Draco fut coupé par la main de Harry sur sa bouche. La main libre se posa sur sa hanche et les mouvements commencèrent.

Harry accélérait et ralentissait ses va-et-vient à n'importe quel moment inopportun, ce qui déstabilisait complètement son amant.

« Oh oui, vas-y... encore plus vite ... ouii ... Non t'arrête pas, continue ! ... oh ... plus ... oh plus ... ouiii ... ralentis pas ... oh oui c'est bon ... oh encore ... noon, pas ça ... oh Harry ... encore ... hummm ... Harry ... »

Sa litanie n'en finissait plus et le bourreau s'amusait des cris du blond. Il voulait les entendre de plus en plus et que ça ne soit jamais deux fois de suite les mêmes. Il désirait le rendre fou de plaisir, autant que lui l'était.

Draco s'était mis à bouger du bassin pour aller à la rencontre des coups de butoir du brun. Il se doutait bien qu'il était dans un élan de faiblesse impropre à son rang. Mais ce qu'il ressentait était tellement puissant qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement.

« Harryyyy ! ... J'en ... peux ... plus ... Vas-y ... plus fort ... défonce ... moi ... Encoore ... plus fort !!! »

Harry, d'abord surpris, ralentit ses à-coups puis il accéda à la requête de son homme. Il agrippa encore plus fermement les hanches du blond et donna tout ce qu'il pouvait dans la puissance de ses va-et-vient.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques mouvements pour atteindre la jouissance et se déverser dans un grand râle.

Il sentait Draco trembler à cause du rythme effréné qu'il venait de vivre. Il commença à se retirer.

« Noon, ... fait encore ... quelques va-et-vient ... s'il te plait. »

Harry fit une lente allée et venue en tenant le préservatif puis il quitta l'antre chaude. Il s'allongea à côté de Draco qui s'était laissé tomber.

Il tendit la main pour attraper et remettre ses lunettes. Il se saisit de sa baguette magique et lança un sortilège de nettoyage pour les débarrasser des traces de leurs semences. D'un autre sort, il fit voleter le préservatif jusqu'à la poubelle.

Il se tourna vers son amant et constata qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un micromètre. Il posa une main sur les fesses pâles par convoitise et jeu.

« Enlève ta main, Potter. »  
« Potter ? Mais tu as hurlé mon prénom tout à l'heure et à plusieurs reprises en plus. »  
« Je suis trop crevé pour faire un nouveau round, alors enlève ta main. »

Harry la glissa jusqu'à sa nuque en suivant la cambrure du dos.

Draco se retourna brusquement vers lui, le foudroyant de ses yeux anthracite.

« Tu exagères, tu sais. Tu ne t'es pas dit que j'avais besoin de me ressourcer ? »

Harry lui fit un sourire éblouissant et plein de sous-entendus.

« Si tu y tiens tant, alors ce sera moi qui mènera la danse... »  
« Tu as déjà « mené la danse » et ce n'était pas très constructif. »

Draco se jeta sur Harry et le maintint allongé de tout son corps. Il fit un mouvement suggestif du bassin.

« Es-tu certain que cela se passera de la même manière ? »

Harry écarta les jambes et les passa au-dessus de celles de Draco qui en fut surpris.

« Ce sera différent parce que tu n'auras pas la même emprise sur moi. Mais pour une première fois, c'était très bien. »  
« Une première fois ? Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? Je n'étais pas... »  
« Entre nous. Une première fois entre nous parce que je ne me rappelle pas qu'il y en ait eu d'autres. Mais ça ne sera pas la dernière... »

Harry laissa sa phrase en suspend pour connaître la réaction et les sentiments de Draco.

Le blond ne se fit pas attendre et se jeta, encore plus si c'était possible, sur Harry pour lui ravir ses lèvres.

Lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour entamer un tendre ballet, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. Surpris, ils tournèrent la tête et virent Hermione statufiée, la main sur la poignée de la porte et Blaise, derrière elle, hilare.

« Ça va ? La vue ne vous dérange pas trop ? C'est vrai que j'ai un corps magnifique. »  
« J'aurais préféré être le seul à le voir, Draco. »  
« Mais ... mais Draco, tu es soûl, te rends-tu compte de ce que tu fais ? Tu n'aimes pas Harry. » S'exclama la jeune femme.  
« Je ne suis pas soûl, je l'ai fait croire tout à l'heure pour qu'on me laisse tranquille. Et j'aime Harry. »  
« Ça ne te donne pas une excuse pour te transformer en Poufsouffle, Dray chéri. »  
« Blaise, je t'interdis d'appeler comme ça mon petit ami ! »  
« Oh, tu es du genre jaloux, Harry ... » niaisa Blaise.  
« Mais ... mais vous vous moquez de nous, n'est-ce pas ? » Fit Hermione complètement perdue.  
« Non, Hermione, on ne se moque pas de toi. Mais on n'a pas l'intention de te montrer nos ébats pour que tu en aies la preuve. » Répliqua Harry.  
« De toute manière, je t'ai dis que j'étais trop crevé pour un second round. » déclara Draco sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.  
« Bon, on en a assez vu et entendu alors on va y aller. »

Sur ses bonnes paroles, Blaise attrapa Hermione par un bras et le tira en dehors de la chambre.

Une fois la porte close, Draco enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Harry.

« Je viens de me ridiculiser. »  
« Draco, on n'avait pas mis de sortilège de silence. »  
« Si j'en ai mis un quand tu cherchais un préservatif, mais si j'avais su j'aurais cloué la porte aussi. »  
« Draco ... moi aussi je t'aime. »  
« Poufsouffle. »  
« L'amour n'est pas que pour les Poufsouffle ! »  
« Oui mais c'est ta façon de te comporter qui donne cette dimension niaiseuse et inutile. »

Harry passa ses mains sur le corps au-dessus de lui.

« Tu as froid, Draco ? On devrait se mettre sous les couvertures. »

Draco attrapa les lunettes de Harry et les déposa une nouvelle fois par terre.

« On va marcher dessus en se levant. » grogna le brun.  
« Tout à l'heure, tu t'es levé et tu ne les as pas écrasées, et puis va te plaindre à Dumbledore d'oublier les tables de chevet. »

Draco s'allongea sous les couvertures et en couvrit Harry. Il se lova dans ses bras puis ils s'endormirent, fiers de leur soirée.

* * *

(1) : nda : désolée mais pour une raison qui m'est encore inconnue, fanfiction n'a pas aimé mes points de suspension dans mon dialogue donc ça fait un truc bizarre (un trou ! appelons un chat un chat) dans ma présentation ... d'ailleurs il m'empêche aussi de faire mes review comme je le souhaite mes kyaaaa avec plusieurs a se retrouvent diminué et n'en possèdent plus qu'un et pareil pour d'autre mots ... donc me voilà toute attristée ... si quelqu'un connait la raison ce serait sympa de me la dire TT

* * *

nda : et voilà la fin de mon chapitre ^^ j'espère qu'il vous a plu ... moi, je préfère nettement cette partie à la première ^^ mais ce que je préfère de toute ma fic c'est nettement mon épilogue ^^ j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi ^^ sauf qu'on y est pas encore XD la semaine prochaine le septième chapitre arrive et comme le dit le titre ça ne dure qu'une semaine mdr ! Mais il y a pas mal de truc qui se résoud dans l'épilogue .... c'est peut-être pour ça que je l'adore autant XD ... Bon tout ça pour dire à la semaine prochaine (en espérant que ma reprise des cours ne me fassent pas rentrer trop tard vendredi à ce moment-là ce sera samedi ...) et penser aux reviews XD

Bizssss


	9. Chapter 7 : Septième jour

Titre : Une semaine de paix

Auteur : Yebbeka

Genre : Romance/Humour

Couple : Draco x Harry

Rating : M

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient

Résumé : "Nous avons décidé d'instaurer cette année une semaine de fête pour la paix" déclara Dumbledore. Ces quelques mots engendrèrent des changements plus que conséquents au sein de l'école.

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Après quelques pâtisseries et verres de Bièraubeurre, Draco se fait attirer par un certain brun à lunettes sur la piste de danse. Un baiser endiablé plus tard et les deux princes partent vers la chambre de Harry pour vaquer à une occupation très éreintante mais diablement jouissive jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient interrompus par deux curieux.

Nda : kikou me revoilà !!! Désolé pour ce retard mais bon je ne pouvais pas dire à la tempête : "attaque tout le monde dans la région sauf moi !!" ... Bon en fait j'aurais pu mais elle ne m'aurait pas écouté XD Pour les personnes qui se rappellent qu'il n'y a peu je n'avais pas internet chez moi, et pour les autres aussi mdr, je pense que vous pouvez aisément comprendre que j'ai été privée d'électricité et de téléphone (donc d'internet) toute une semaine ... Je peux vous assurer que chercher ses fringues à six heures du matin à la lueur d'une bougie c'est folklorique !! Périmètre de sécurité oblige XD Sinon pour les réticents qui clament tout au haut que la tempête a eu lieu dans la nuit du vendredi au samedi et bien je n'y peux rien j'ai patienté jusqu'à deux heures du matin (Fleur de lisse en est témoin XD) en espérant que mon petit Lama-Reptilien m'envoie mon chap corrigé mais bon la prépa ça tue !! Résultat avec la tempête qui a sévi dès 3H30 je n'ai eu que très peu d'heure de sommeil ... ça a du bon de ne rien voir (sans électricité) on se couche plus tôt ... comme les poules XD

Donc voilà pour mes excuses ou mes justifications comme vous préférez ... de toute manière c'est fait alors je peux pas revenir en arrière ... une tempête tous les dix ans me suffit ....

Sinon qu'est-ce que j'ai à dire ?? Ah Merci Vince pour ta review ^^ même si elle est en anonyme XD j'ai pas eu le temps de te répondre en MP '-_- et je te rassure comme à tous les autres lecteurs d'ailleurs j'ai promis une happy end et elle est bien présente .... dans l'épilogue ... XD .... ne me tuez pas à la fin de ce chapitre .... j'ai survécu à la tempête alors je veux continuer à vivre pour poster la suite mdr ! ... Ensuite ... euh ... deux semaines d'attente qui ne sont pas de ma faute (je sais je me répète XD) c'est pas trop dérangeant ?? La suite sera pour la semaine prochaine de toute manière ... pas de tempête en perspective ... du moins je crois ...

Aki no Sabaku j'ai pas arrêté de te le dire (deux RAR ^^) mais je me répète encore merciiiii et j'espère que je répondrai à tes attentes même si le côté Serpentard est pour l'épilogue XD

Kyyaaaa j'ai encore fait dans la longueur alors zouh je vous dis merci à tous de me suivre et pour votre patience et BONNE LECTURE !!

**Une semaine de paix**

Chapitre 7. Le Septième jour : la fin des groupes

Harry ouvrit les yeux, d'excellente humeur comme la plupart des matins de cette semaine. Draco dormait à côté de lui et il pouvait entendre sa respiration régulière qui le lui prouvait.

Il sourit en pensant qu'il se réveillait toujours avant lui, bien qu'il le laissait croire le contraire.

Il passa sous les couvertures et se positionna entre les jambes pâles, prêt à lécher les parties génitales de son amant, lorsque deux mains les masquèrent.

« J'y ai pas eu le droit la dernière fois, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi toi, tu l'aurais. »  
« Je te croyais endormi. »  
« Tout comme moi la dernière fois. »

Harry remonta à la surface en déposant au passage de nombreux baisers sur le corps de Draco, qui passa ses mains autour de son cou quand ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

« On va à la douche ensemble ? » Demanda soudainement Harry.  
« Pourquoi ? Tu as l'intention de puer la transpiration et le sexe ? »  
« Ne sois pas de mauvaise humeur, Dracochou.  
« Blaise sort de ce corps ! »

* * *

Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise et regarda ses élèves avec un grand sourire.

« En ce bel après-midi, je vous invite tous à aller vous occuper dans le parc pour que le château puisse reprendre son apparence normale. Ce soir, vous dormirez dans les dortoirs de vos maisons et j'espère que vous vous entendrez toujours aussi bien que durant cette semaine. Je rappelle à ceux qui ont eu une sanction due à leur mésentente première, qu'elle commence dès aujourd'hui, et que si j'ai pu me tenir au courant de leurs altercations, je connaîtrai également chacun de leurs écarts à cette punition. Bien. Bonne journée à tous. »

* * *

« Le château a besoin d'au minimum un entretien par semaine. À cause des fréquents passages des élèves, certains lieux auront besoin d'un nettoyage quotidien. » Déclara Rusard aux nombreux élèves devant lui.

« Je vais distribuer à chacun d'entre vous un papier, que l'on pourrait appeler convention, sur laquelle est marqué le lieu et le moment de votre corvée. Le directeur et moi-même possédons le planning, alors inutile de prétendre que vous avez oublié. Nous le saurons et vous serez tenu pour seul responsable. »

* * *

Sur le chemin menant à l'infirmerie, les deux princes de Poudlard constatèrent avec joie qu'ils étaient ensemble pour la corvée de Rusard même s'il fallait nettoyer, tous les vendredis soirs après le repas, la volière. Celle-ci n'était nettoyée qu'une fois par semaine car leurs occupants se moquaient pas mal de vivre dans un endroit sale et qui plus est ce n'était pas si fréquenté qu'elle ne le paraissait...

* * *

L'infirmière leur montra la pièce où tous les pots de chambre, sales comme propres, étaient entreposés.

« Vous viendrez tous les dimanches soirs les nettoyer, et ce soir ne fait pas exception. Vous pourrez utiliser la magie, tant que la propreté n'est pas à remettre en cause ; je ne m'y opposerai pas. Bien, j'ai du travail, alors ne restez pas dans mes pattes. »

* * *

« Messieurs, vous est-il impossible de ne pas vous faire remarquer juste une semaine ? » Questionna le professeur de Potion.  
« Mais, Severus, comment Dumbledore a-t-il fait pour savoir que nous nous sommes disputés ? » S'exclama Draco.  
« Draco, tu me déçois... Il a ensorcelé le château pour que lorsqu'il y ait un haussement de ton, il puisse connaître les responsables. »  
« On peut hausser le ton sans pour autant s'engueuler, n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

L'interpellé prit une teinte rouge face au regard de braise.

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit possible. » Répliqua le maître de potions.  
« Tu ne le penses pas ou tu ne veux pas y penser ? » Demanda sournoisement le blond.  
« Il y avait d'autres sortilèges pour voir si des coups étaient portés, et pour entendre ce qu'il s'était dit exactement. »  
« C'est de l'atteinte à la vie privée ! » S'exclamèrent les princes, le feu aux joues.  
« Il n'y avait que le professeur Dumbledore qui pouvait les consulter. De toute manière, entre vous deux, ce que vous sous-entendez est impossible. »

Harry, outré, se leva de son siège et embrassa langoureusement son petit ami qui ne s'en plaint pas le moins du monde.

« Votre petit jeu ne m'impressionne pas du tout et je n'ai pas l'intention de faire une attaque cardiaque face à cela. Bien, vous viendrez une heure tous les lundis pour ranger les potions, par ordre alphabétique. Si vous y mettez du vôtre, cela se terminera rapidement et vous pourrez consacrer ce créneau pour vos révisions. Même si je doute que vous réussissiez à vous supporter d'avantage. »  
« On verra bien Severus. »

Draco se leva et entraîna Harry jusqu'à la bibliothèque où Madame Pince les attendait de pied ferme en lançant quelques regards scrutateurs aux alentours. Le silence devait régner en maître.

« Vous voilà enfin, messieurs ! À croire que vous aimez vous faire attendre. Allez, classez-moi tous ces livres dans la Réserve pour pouvoir les ranger sur les étagères un peu plus tard. »  
« Mais, madame Pince, on doit aller voir les autres professeurs pour connaître nos sanctions. » Réclama Harry.  
« Il n'y a pas de mais. Je ne vous donne pas de dates obligatoires pour pouvoir faire votre punition, alors j'estime que vous pouvez remettre à plus tard le reste, pour le début. La prochaine fois vous y réfléchirez un peu plus avant de vous disputer. »

Harry regarda, furibond, la bibliothèque s'en aller vers son bureau. Draco le tira à l'abri du regard de la sévère.  
« Allez, dépêche-toi de m'aider. Je trie, tu amènes à la Réserve. »  
« Eh, mais c'est lourd. »  
« Harry, tu oublies que tu es un sorcier trop souvent pour ton bien. »

Le brun s'assit, bougon, à côté de son petit ami. Il l'admira classer méticuleusement les livres puis il les envoyait négligemment dans la Réserve d'un sort.

* * *

« Draco ? On est obligé d'aller voir tous les professeurs aujourd'hui ? C'est bientôt l'heure du repas et on a encore beaucoup de corvées à connaître. »  
« Harry c'est dans trois heures... Dis-toi qu'on n'a pas à aller recopier, des heures entières, dans une salle de cours, les archives de Binns. Ensuite, McGonagall nous retient qu'une heure le mercredi soir pour transformer ses petites cuillères. Et Hagrid n'a pas besoin de nous la semaine prochaine. »  
« Ça a l'air de te réjouir. »  
« Bien sûr. Plus je serai éloigné de ses bestioles, plus je préserverai ma santé. Allez courage, Harry, on est bientôt arrivé à cette maudite tour. »  
« Mais pourquoi faut-il que le cours de divination se situe aussi haut ? Je fatigue. »  
« Tu veux qu'on fasse une pause ? J'ai pas trop envie d'avoir une nouvelle punition à cause d'une potentielle casse. »  
« C'est normal... Draco ? »  
« Je croyais que tu étais fatigué ? Tu parles beaucoup. »  
« Tu ne trouves pas que le château a très vite repris sa forme initiale ? C'est comme si la semaine qu'on vient de passer n'avait jamais existé. »  
« A ce moment-là, on ne sortirait pas ensemble. »  
« On nous a peut-être endormi toute une semaine pour nous injecter de faux souvenirs. »

Harry continua à fabuler jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'escalier caché dans le plafond. Ils déposèrent précautionneusement les boules de cristal et la vaisselle dans un coin de la salle de cours qui était enfumée d'encens.

Le Gryffondor se redressa, fier d'avoir terminé son dur labeur. C'était désespérément lourd toutes ces futilités.

Soudain, il fut projeté dans un amas de coussins moelleux. Des liens enserrèrent ses poignets et des lèvres fines l'empêchèrent d'appeler au secours. Il se mit à gigoter quand une main froide s'infiltra sous sa chemise.

La bouche migra dans son cou et commença à le suçoter.

« Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »  
« Je te marque. »

Il perdit sa chemise et son petit ami s'attaqua à ses tétons.

« Demain, tu pourras voir si cette semaine n'était qu'un rêve grâce à mes marques. »

Harry glissa ses mains dans la chevelure d'or et la décoiffa avec amusement. Il tourna la tête et aperçut un éclat de lumière.

« Draco... »  
« Quoi ? »  
« J'ai l'impression qu'on est observé. »  
« Peut-être que Dumbledore n'a pas encore enlevé ses sorts. Tu veux que je te fasse hausser le ton pour voir ? »  
« C'est pas drôle. Je suis sérieux, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un dans l'ombre là-bas. »

Draco releva la tête vers Harry et vit une once de peur dans ses orbes vertes. Il se leva et aida l'autre à en faire de même. Il lui remit sagement sa chemise en place. Puis il pointa sa baguette magique en direction de l'ombre. Une petite souris grise s'enfuit hors de sa cachette vers un trou dans le mur encore ensoleillé. Le Serpentard soupira.

« Tu vois qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. Allez, on va voir Flitwick pour savoir où il faudra lui laisser ses deux kilos de plume. »

Harry ne paraissait toujours pas rassuré

« Chéri, il ne reste plus que neuf tâches sur dix, continuons d'avancer pour en finir rapidement. »

Draco prit la main de Harry pour l'amener à sortir de la salle de cours et aussi le rassurer.

« Il n'y a jamais beaucoup de monde ici alors arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça. »  
« D'accord, allons voir la suite des festivités pour ce mois. » Obtempéra Harry.

Quand la porte claqua, la petite souris grise revint dans l'ombre et grimpa sur une robe jusqu'à arriver à des colliers. Elle se nicha alors dans les boucles de cheveux de son maître.

Une main repositionna les lunettes qui manquaient de tomber puis attrapa l'animal et la caressa. La personne s'assit sur un coussin et regarda dans une boule de cristal, un sourire amusé sur son visage.

* * *

Les élèves se retournaient, écoeurés sur leur passage. Quelques uns s'échappaient en courant. L'odeur qui émanait des trois personnes était particulièrement repoussante.

« Merci beaucoup Neville d'être venu nous aider. On n'aurait jamais pu finir sans toi. » s'exclama Harry.  
« Ce n'est rien. Et puis, vous voir vous entraider tous les deux, ça valait le coup d'oeil. Quelle idée vouloir crier après une pauvre plante... »  
« Tais-toi Longdubat, je ne veux plus en entendre parler. » Coupa sèchement Draco.  
« Mais, Malfoy, tu as l'intention de venir prendre ta douche dans le dortoir des Gryffondor pour que tu continues de marcher avec nous ? »  
« Non, je vais dans la salle de bain des préfets. D'ailleurs c'est ici. »

Draco tira d'un coup Harry à sa suite. Ils se faufilèrent par le passage sans un regard vers le pauvre Neville.

Le blond se précipita sur les robinets et en ouvrit quelques-uns. Une douce odeur de pêche se répandit dans la pièce ainsi que des petites bulles. Le Gryffondor haussa des épaules et partit fermer la porte. Cependant celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement.

Surpris, Harry glissa et tomba en arrière dans la baignoire qui était déjà bien remplie. Draco, en entendant son petit ami plonger dans l'eau, se retourna et, comme il n'y avait pas d'habits sur le côté, il sauta dans l'eau à sa rescousse.

Il émergea avec le brun dans les bras. Il l'assit sur le rebord et lui enleva les mèches de cheveux qu'il avait devant les yeux.

« Draco, mes lunettes sont dans l'eau, tu peux les récupérer avant de marcher dessus ? Et tu sais on a pied, j'aurais pu me relever tout seul. »  
« Pas si ta tête avait tapé contre le sol. »

Draco tâtonna dans l'eau, jusqu'à trouver les précieuses lunettes rondes qu'il remit sur le nez de leur possesseur.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris de tomber dans la baignoire sans te déshabiller ? » S'enquit le Serpentard.  
« C'est ma faute, pardon Harry. » Fit une petite voix.

Les deux princes, étonnés, se tournèrent vers la voix, et virent Neville entrer.

« Longdubat, depuis quand as-tu décidé de tuer le Survivant ? »  
« Calme-toi Draco, je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas fait exprès. »  
« J'ai cru que Malfoy te voulait du mal, Harry, mais je suis assez surpris de la tournure des événements... »  
« Maintenant que tu as vu que je n'allai pas l'attaquer, tu peux partir. » Répliqua le blond.  
« Hein ? La baignoire est tellement grande qu'on peut y aller tous les trois. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Harry ? » Déclara joyeusement le Gryffondor.  
« Ouais, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. »  
« Maudits Gryffondor. » Souffla le Serpentard.

Draco sortit de l'eau et rapprocha trois serviettes, puis il s'éloigna d'eux, en direction des robinets, pour mettre un peu plus de fumée et de bulles dans l'eau et dans la pièce.

Ainsi à l'abri des regards, il se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau chaude. Sensuellement, il commença à se savonner, et il oublia très vite la présence des deux autres.

Il se frottait énergiquement son cuir chevelu lorsque deux mains caressèrent ses abdos. Puis elles descendirent et s'infiltrèrent dans ses poils pubiens.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » S'exclama-t-il.  
« A part me laver, que veux-tu que je fasse? » Questionna une voix plus loin.

Draco fut statufié et commençait un peu à paniquer.

« Longdubat, ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui est derrière moi. »  
« Si je ne dois pas le dire alors... » souffla une voix à son oreille.

Ses neurones se reconnectèrent immédiatement. Il se dégagea vigoureusement et s'enfuit auprès de Harry.

« Ne t'approche plus jamais de loi, Longdubat. » Cria-t-il.  
« Draco, mon ange, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Face au silence de son petit ami, Harry attrapa sa baguette magique qu'il avait laissée sur le rebord de la baignoire, il lança un sortilège pour dissiper la fumée puis il remit ses lunettes. Il regarda Draco puis Neville qui semblait se rapprocher du Serpentard.

Neville fit un pas pour rejoindre Harry et par la même occasion le blond. Or ce dernier, constatant cela avec horreur, se précipita derrière son amant.

« Draco, je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? » S'inquiéta Harry.  
« Eh ben, Malfoy, tu te caches derrière Harry. » S'exclama Neville.  
« Harry, il m'a tripoté ! » S'étrangla Draco.  
« J'ai à peine posé mes mains sur ton torse, Malfoy. Tu t'emportes vraiment pour un rien, on dirait une fille. »  
« Neville, tu ne t'approches plus de lui. »  
« Rooh, Harry. Je lui ai rien fait de mal, mes intentions étaient le contraire. Et puis c'est un Serpentard, comment peux-tu lui porter plus de crédit qu'à moi ? »  
« Serpentard ou pas, Neville, Draco est mon petit ami. »

Le Gryffondor glissa dans l'eau face à la nouvelle alors que le Serpentard déglutit.

« Comment peux-tu lui dire comme ça, Harry ? On... »

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Les professeurs Snape et Dumbledore entrèrent en catastrophe dans la salle de bain.

« On quoi ? Monsieur Malfoy ? » Demanda le directeur.  
« On ne peut pas dévoiler notre couple à tout le monde alors que l'on est ensemble que depuis quelques jours. » Répondit rapidement le Serpentard.

Severus regarda son filleul avec des yeux sceptiques. La proximité des deux jeunes, nus en plus, prouvait leurs dires.

« Mais alors pourquoi y a-t-il eu une alerte ? » Demanda-t-il.  
« C'est ma faute. J'ai voulu draguer Malfoy, je ne savais pas qu'il sortait avec Harry. »  
« Il aurait pu être avec quelqu'un d'autre Neville. » Répliqua Harry.  
« Le regard qu'il t'a lancé quand il t'a tiré jusqu'ici montrait qu'il était en manque, alors que ce soit avec toi ou moi, ses pulsions auraient été assouvies. »  
« Il t'en a fallu du courage, Neville, pour décider de me sauver de cette manière. »  
« Hey, Harry, ne prends pas sa défense ! C'est moi la victime ! »

Le brun se tourna vers son petit ami. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Tu sais que tu es mignon avec tes cheveux pleins de mousse. »  
« Bon, messieurs, vu que l'on connaît toute l'histoire, on va vous laisser tranquillement vous laver. Monsieur Longdubat sortez de l'eau, habillez-vous et suivez-moi dans mon bureau. »

Le directeur se retourna et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Albus, je ne serai pas là au dîner. »  
« Pourquoi Severus ? C'est dans une demi-heure pourtant. »  
« J'ai besoin de prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêve. »  
« Il ne faut pas être réfractaire à l'homosexualité, Severus. »  
« Je n'y suis pas réfractaire. C'est juste qu'il s'agit d'une relation Potter-Malfoy. »  
« Tout de suite les grands mots. » S'exclama Harry.  
« C'est pas la fin du monde, parrain. On n'est pas encore marié. »  
« Ouais, pas encore. » Répéta le Survivant.  
« Je tiens à ce que vous soyez présent au dîner, Severus. Monsieur Longdubat passez devant moi. »

Draco n'attendit pas que la porte soit fermée qu'il plongea sous l'eau. Quand il refit surface, il n'avait plus de shampooing dans les cheveux et Harry portait toujours ses lunettes.

Il tendit une main pour les lui enlever mais Harry l'en empêcha.

« Je crois que nous aussi, on doit sortir de la salle de bain. »  
« Maintenant que Longdubat n'est plus là je peux enfin profiter de toi, alors on ne va pas sortir maintenant. Rooh, ne fais pas cette tête, Harry, on dirait que tu as vu un revenant. »  
« Je n'apprécie guère d'être insulté de revenant Draco, mais comme tu es mon filleul tu ne devras que déguerpir de cette salle de bain avec ton soi-disant petit ami. »

Draco fit une grimace avant de se retourner vers son parrain avec une moue désolée. Il sortit avec grâce de l'eau et se sécha méticuleusement sous le regard noir du professeur de potions. Harry en profita pour se hisser hors de la baignoire et s'essuyer rapidement.

Toujours nu, Draco tendit des habits propres à Harry puis, avec une lenteur extrême, il se vêtit.

La porte pivota de nouveau et trois personnes sortirent de la pièce.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu as exagéré, il risque de nous garder plus longtemps en retenue. »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Harry... Bon, on va manger, il est l'heure. »  
« Tu as vu aussi à quelle vitesse tu t'es changé ? !»  
« Oui mon lion, mais tu en as bien profité. »  
« Il n'y a pas que moi. »  
« Tu dis n'importe quoi, c'est Severus dont tu parles et il est mon parrain je te rappelle. »  
« Ça n'empêche pas qu'il reluquait ton corps. Tu crois qu'il est parti en direction de ses cachots pour jouer à la belotte ? Bien sûr que non, son érection l'aurait, de toute façon, déconcentré. »  
« C'est fou comme tu peux être jaloux. »  
« Vas-y moque-toi de moi. Pff. »  
« A plus tard mon lion. »

Harry entra dans la Grande Salle le sourire aux lèvres. Draco s'avança calmement vers la table des Serpentard et s'assit à sa place réservée ; là où il pouvait voir la table des rouge et or...

Ron se précipita sur son meilleur ami qui le regarda avec un air amusé, un peu comme celui que le directeur arboré la plupart du temps.

« Harry, oh Harry, tu m'as tellement manqué. »

Le concerné, les pommettes légèrement rosies, se dépêtra de l'étreinte et s'assit de sorte à voir son petit ami rien qu'en levant la tête.

« Oh, Harry, tu ne peux savoir à quel point cette semaine sans toi à mes côtés pour me soutenir et me conseiller a été éprouvante. J'ai cru en mourir. »

Ron s'accrocha désespérément au cou du brun ce qui ne passa pas le moins du monde inaperçu. Un regard bleu anthracite lançait des étincelles contre un certain rouquin tandis qu'un regard vert gris terrassait un brun qui n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal, à part avoir un ami encombrant de temps en temps.

« Ron, je croyais que tu étais hétérosexuel... » déclara évasivement Harry.  
« Bien sûr que je le suis Harry. Je ne vais pas changer d'orientation en si peu de temps. Mon pauvre, tu n'as pas pu draguer de Serpentard dans le groupe dans lequel tu étais. Si tu es frustré, désolé mais je ne peux pas t'aider. Va plutôt voir Neville. »  
« Certainement pas ! »  
« Comme tu voudras. En tout cas, c'est difficile de contrôler un Serpentard si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ça nous emprisonne, au point qu'on risque d'étouffer. Mais on est tellement maintenu qu'on ne peut pas se défendre et puis ça finit par exploser en nous. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais en mourir. »

Harry écoutait à peine les lamentations de son meilleur ami, acquiesçant seulement de temps en temps pour la forme. Il mangeait un peu de tout mais on voyait bien qu'il n'espérait qu'une chose, partir le plus vite possible de cette pièce.

« Harry ? Tu vas bien ? Tu ne t'es pas trop fait martyriser par les Serpentard ? »  
« Comment peux-tu penser cela Ronald ? Tu as, toi aussi, passé ta semaine avec deux d'entre eux ! » S'exclama Hermione.  
« Tais-toi, traîtresse tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu batifoler avec Zabini ! C'était pitoyable comment peux-tu espérer qu'il ne te jettera pas d'ici dimanche prochain ? »  
« Il n'est pas comme ça ! »  
« Tu le connais à peine alors tu devrais revoir ta position. Un conseil d'ami, Hermione, jette-le avant que lui ne le fasse. »

Un silence pesant s'était installé sur la Grande Salle et tout le monde pouvait entendre clairement ce qui se disait. Une personne se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule du rouquin impétueux.

« Qui a l'intention de jeter qui, Weasley ? Ne serait-ce pas toi qui vas trop vite en besogne ? Ne serait-ce pas toi qui devrais revoir ta position ? N'as-tu pas peur de ce qu'il risque de t'arriver en haussant le ton ? » Déclara Blaise.  
« Bien sûr que non, je ne risque plus rien mon cher, depuis que nous sommes installés aux tables de nos maisons respectives, on ne peut rien nous dire. C'est écrit sur les feuilles qui ont été placardées dimanche. » Répliqua le Gryffondor.  
« Tu ne retiens que ce qui t'intéresse pour montrer à tout le monde ô combien tu es courageux. » harangua le Serpentard.  
« Ron, est-ce que tu es amoureux ? » Demanda soudainement Harry en reprenant, par la même occasion, part à la conversation.  
« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » S'étonna l'interpellé.  
« Parce que la dernière fois que tu avais réagi ainsi, tu t'étais épris d'une Poufsouffle. Peu de personne le savent car Hermione avait alors un prétendant et donc, tout le monde a cru que tu traversais une crise de jalousie. C'est pour cela que j'en conclus que tu es bel et bien amoureux d'une personne. »  
« C'est stupide, Harry. Ton raisonnement est stupide. »

Ron regardait un peu partout pour essayer de trouver une solution au problème que son, pourtant, meilleur ami soulevait. Malheureusement, le fait que tout le monde le fixe, ébahis par ce qu'ils apprenaient, ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.

« Ton comportement de petit enfant pris en faute me rassure dans mon idée. Je pourrais même en dire plus. » Ricana Harry.  
« Et comment ? En déclarant le nom de la Poufsouffle en question ? » Attaqua Ron.  
« Non, ça je m'en moque. En fait, c'est parce que tu as l'impression de fauter que tu t'en prends à Hermione et, inconsciemment, à moi et, peut-être aussi, à d'autres. »  
« Pourquoi croirais-je que j'ai fauté alors que je n'ai pas écopé de sanction, pas comme certains... »  
« Tu es amoureux d'une fille de Serpentard et ça change tout. Tu ne comprends pas comment Hermione fait pour rester si calme et, accessoirement, heureuse alors qu'elle sort avec Blaise qui est un Serpentard par excellence. Pour toi, c'est contre l'éthique : un Gryffondor et un Serpentard ne peuvent pas sortir ensemble. C'est si difficile que cela, pour toi, d'admettre que tu as aimé ce qu'elle t'a fait endurer ? »  
« Harry, pourquoi tu es contre moi ? Dimanche dernier, tu étais du même avis que moi... »  
« Je veux seulement t'aider à comprendre que ton comportement actuel est stupide et inutile voire même risible. Je te le dis parce que tu es mon meilleur ami, Ron, et que je ne peux pas te laisser penser du mal de Hermione. »  
« Et bien si elle ne veut pas que je lui fasse du mal, elle sait ce qui lui reste à faire. » Répliqua Ron à bout de nerfs.  
« Tu sais que en disant ça et avec ton comportement, tu fais du mal à Hermione mais aussi à moi et inévitablement à toi par la même occasion. » Réprimanda Harry en se levant de table.  
« Et pourquoi je t'en ferais à toi, Harry? »  
« Parce que j'aime une personne aussi et tout comme Hermione mon amour n'est pas à sens unique. Tu sais je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas pour toi parce que je me fais fusiller du regard depuis le début du repas. Si elle croit que je ne l'avais pas remarqué c'est raté mais bon, elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle était assise pas très loin de mon petit copain. »

Ron, abasourdi, se tourna vers sa dulcinée qui lui sourit timidement avec les pommettes rouges. Il regarda les hommes qui étaient près d'elle et il remarque Draco à sa gauche et une place vide à sa droite qui devait être celle de Blaise. Inconsciemment, il commença à paniquer. Non, il avait dû se tromper ce ne pouvait pas être possible, son ami devait lui faire une mauvaise blague.

Harry tout d'un coup amusé par la couleur du visage de son ami : rouge de gêne et blanc de peur, se pencha à son oreille.

« Ne te pose pas trop de questions si je ne suis pas dans le dortoir ce soir. Et ce serait sympa pour elle que tu ne la fasses pas trop languir, elle a l'air de tenir à toi. »

Le brun lui fit une tape dans le dos avec un grand sourire puis il sortit de la Grande Salle.

« Je crois bien qu'il a tout à fait raison notre Survivant. Il y a deux places vides à côté de Laetitia si tu as peur qu'elle reste toute seule, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te donner le mot de passe de notre salle commune. » fit une voix traînante.

Draco sortit de la pièce, fier d'avoir fait se décomposer le Gryffondor arrogant sur son banc.

Il rejoint son petit ami à l'escalier menant aux cachots.

« Tu lui as bien cloué le bec à Weasley, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. »  
« Je le devais au nom de notre amitié. »  
« Que de grandes paroles dans ta bouche ! » Ricana le blond.  
« Tu sais, moi, j'avais le droit de remettre Ron à sa place mais, toi, tu exagères. »  
« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Harry. »  
« Mais bien sûr, espèce de Serpentard. »  
« Je trouve que nos insultes ont pris une nouvelle tournure. »

Harry s'arrêta à un endroit très précis ce qui fit foncer les sourcils de Draco.

« Ne me dis pas que tu sais où se trouve la salle commune des Serpentard. »  
« Tu ne devrais pas être étonné, et puis j'aime bien la couleur verte qui règne c'est apaisant en y repensant... »  
« Plus rien ne doit m'étonner. »  
« Donc j'ai le droit de parler à Sylvia. »  
« Non ! Je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus ! »  
« Parce que tu crois que je vais t'obéir comme un gentil chien-chien ? »  
« Nooonnn Harry ! C'est pas possible pas avec lui ! ! »

Le couple se retourna et vit avec surprise Ron Weasley. Draco se jeta au cou de Harry.

« Oh que si c'est mwa ! Et c'est même l'amour fou entre nous ! Pas vrai que tu m'aimes, bon pas autant que moi mais tu m'aimes ! ! »

Les deux Gryffondor furent effrayés par le comportement du blond.

« D'accord je viens de complètement me ridiculiser à jouer à la pimbêche de Poufsouffle. Mais après tout ce qu'on a dû vivre, si tu me dis finalement que ce n'est pas le cas, que tu ne fais que t'amuser, je t'étripe ! »

Harry fut tellement touché par ce que venait de dire Draco car c'était, ni plus ni moins, une déclaration publique de son amour, poussa le Serpentard contre un mur.

Draco eut, tout à coup, très peur pour sa santé qu'elle soit physique ou mentale. Il se demanda ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour mériter qu'on se moque de lui et qu'on piétine son coeur.

C'est alors qu'il sentit les lèvres du brun sur les siennes. Soulagé et fou de joie, il passa ses bras autour du cou de Harry et partagea avec plus d'ardeur leur baiser. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent et dansèrent joyeusement l'une avec l'autre.

« Arg ! Mais non, ce n'est pas possible vous vous moquez de moi ! Vous ne pouvez pas sortir ensemble ! Vous êtes l'exemple même des ennemis ! »  
« Mais, mon petit Ronny, tu sais bien que Draco est mon type de mec. Il n'y en pas beaucoup de blonds aux yeux bleus à Serpentard et surtout des diablement bien foutus. »  
« Attends, Potty, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu avais planifié toute cette semaine. »  
« Bien sûr que non ! Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à tomber amoureux de toi ! »  
« Mais quand tu t'es trimballé à poil devant moi et que tu me faisais des sous-entendus, c'était parce que tu voulais te foutre de moi ! »  
« Harry a fait ça ? ! » S'étrangla Ron.  
« Bien évidemment qu'il l'a fait ! Tu t'es amusé de ma personne. Alors que je me suis ouvert à toi... »  
« Draco, mon ange, c'est vrai que c'était au départ mon but, mais tout ce que je t'ai dit est vrai. Tu te rappelles ? Quand je t'ai dit que j'allais finir par tomber amoureux de toi, je ne plaisantais pas du tout. Et je le suis vraiment, maintenant. Je t'aime, Draco. »  
« Comment veux-tu que j'arrive à te croire, quand j'entends tout cela ? Je me suis complètement offert à toi, Harry. » S'exclama le blond la voix tremblante.  
« Mais tu fais vraiment Poufsouffle Malfoy. » Ricana Ron.

Draco le regarda scandalisé, puis il s'enfuit dans sa salle commune.

« Franchement, merci, Ron ! »  
« Je ne fais que t'aider à lui dire la vérité. » Fit le rouquin en haussant les épaules.  
« Dégage, Ron, laisse-moi tranquille ! »  
« Mais Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »  
« Comment ça, qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Je suis amoureux de Draco ! Est-ce que tu peux comprendre que je l'aime ? Tu viens de précipiter mon couple dans le vide, Ron. Alors ce n'est pas parce que, toi, tu as peur d'aimer la fille de Serpentard que pour moi ça doit être pareil ! »

Harry tomba contre le mur et se prit la tête dans les mains, anéantis. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Weasley ? Tu as enfin décidé d'accepter ton amour pour Laetitia et de tenter ta chance. » Dit Blaise.

Ron le bouscula et partit hors des cachots. Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel puis s'avança vers sa salle commune.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, par terre ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Draco ? »

Harry se leva et se jeta dans les bras de Blaise.

« A cause de Ron, il m'a rejeté... Il croit que je ne l'aime pas, que je me suis moqué de lui toute cette semaine. »  
« Tu ressembles à une loque à pleurer dans mes bras. Je ne vais certainement pas te laisser entrer dans notre salle commune dans cet état. »

Le Gryffondor acquiesça et relâcha l'autre. Puis il partit vers le parc pour s'aérer.

* * *

Blaise entra dans la chambre personnelle de Draco et le vit en train de lire.

« Draco, j'ai vu Harry devant la salle commune. »  
« Oui et alors. »  
« Il avait l'air en piteux état. »  
« Tant mieux pour lui. »  
« Dray, il s'est jeté sur moi en pleurs ! »  
« J'en suis désolé pour toi mais il s'est moqué de moi. »  
« Il t'aime vraiment. »  
« Grand bien lui fasse. »  
« Draco, regarde-moi quand je te parle ! Et arrête avec ton masque ! »

Blaise lui arracha son livre et vit enfin le visage de Draco bouffi d'avoir trop pleuré.

« Pourquoi tu mets ton masque devant moi ? Je suis là pour toi, je te rappelle ! »  
« Ne crie pas sur moi. »  
« Mais bon sang, Draco, pourquoi tu l'as rejeté si c'est pour te mettre dans cet état après ? »  
« Je ne suis pas un Poufsouffle ! »  
« Le jour où Hermione me quittera, je serais dans le même état que toi, aujourd'hui. »  
« Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il m'ait dragué rien que pour s'amuser et parce que je suis beau. »  
« C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? »  
« Oui. »  
« Draco, je ne sais pas trop comment ça c'est passé entre vous deux cette semaine et je suis sûr que tu ne voudras jamais tout me dire. Mais je suis sûr qu'il a dû changer par amour pour toi. »  
« On ne change pas du jour au lendemain, ce n'est pas possible ! »  
« Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'au départ, alors qu'il ne te connaissait pas, il a voulu te draguer pour passer un bon moment. Mais après il a compris un peu mieux qui tu es réellement, et il a dû tomber amoureux de toi. »  
« Il a raison : c'est beau de rêver Blaise. »  
« Je ne rêve pas ! Ce n'est pas possible pour un Gryffondor tel que lui de jouer aussi bien la comédie, Dray. Il t'aime et à cause de cela il a voulu te dire ce qu'il pensait de cette semaine avant que tu ne chamboules son coeur. »  
« Blaise, je n'irai pas vers lui m'excuser. »

Draco se leva et se nettoya le visage dans une coupe sur une commode.

« Ah ! C'est à ça que ça servait ce truc ! » S'exclama Blaise.  
« A quoi voulais-tu que ça serve sinon Blaisou ? »  
« Au lieu de te moquer de moi, va plutôt rejoindre Harry. »  
« Je t'ai dit que je n'irai pas m'excuser. » Répondit Draco.

Le blond sortit de la salle commune et se dirigea le coeur lourd vers l'infirmerie.

Il y trouva Harry en train de lancer négligemment de l'eau avec un sort sur un pot de chambre.

« Tu t'y prends mal Harry. Ce n'est pas de l'eau qui va le nettoyer. »  
« J'enlève l'odeur, c'est déjà pas mal. »

Draco l'examina : il était de dos à lui, légèrement voûté, le bras à peine levé, contre lui. Il avait l'air vraiment faible.

Le Serpentard s'assit contre un mur qu'il avait préalablement nettoyé et commença leur sanction.

« Je voulais juste être franc avec toi. »  
« Si tu voulais seulement t'amuser, tu n'aurais jamais dû me faire croire que tu m'aimais. »  
« Quand je te faisais du charme, je te l'ai dit que je jouais et je t'ai dit aussi que j'allais tomber amoureux de toi. »  
« Alors tu peux comprendre que j'ai l'impression que tu n'as fait que jouer. Ça doit être pour ça qu'Hermione avait fait sa crise existentielle. »  
« Pourquoi ce serait moi qui jouerais alors que c'est toi qui porte des rôles à longueur de journée ! » S'écria Harry en se levant.

Draco vit alors les yeux émeraude remplis de larmes. C'était donc à cause d'elles qu'il avait parlé si doucement et lentement.

« Une relation ne peut durer dans le mensonge et les non-dits alors je refuse de le faire ! Je t'aime, Draco ! »

Harry tomba à genoux devant lui et se cacha le visage dans ses mains.

« Je ne peux pas te croire aussi facilement Harry. »  
« Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas te forcer à partager mon amour pour toi ! Mais pourquoi tu as accepté de sortir avec moi ? »  
« N'échange pas les rôles ! C'est toi qui joue, moi, je ne vais pas m'amuser à dire « je t'aime » au premier venu ! » Cria le blond.  
« Tu oublies tous les mecs qui sont passés dans ton lit ! »  
« Je ne leur avais jamais dit que je les aimais. 'je t'adore', 'tu me plais', 'tu m'excites', 'j'ai envie de toi' J'ai pu leur dire ça mais jamais 'je t'aime'. Je suis un Malfoy, je n'accorde pas mon coeur à tout le monde ! »  
« J'en ai assez ! J'ai cru que tu n'étais pas si prétentieux que tu n'y paraissais, que tu te moquais pas mal de cette hiérarchie avec ton nom. Mais apparemment je me suis trompé... »

Harry se releva et s'essuya vivement ses larmes du dos de sa main. Il allait repartir à sa place quand Draco se jeta sur lui.

Ils tombèrent au sol. Le blond commença alors à frapper l'autre.

« Non. Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Arrête de me juger sur de simples mots ! »  
« Alors comment dois-je les interpréter ? Que dois-je comprendre dans autant de dédain ? »

Harry le bouscula pour le maintenir au sol. Or Draco réussit à le repousser avec de grands gestes saccadés.

Cependant son bras tapa contre une pile propre de pots de chambre qui tombèrent sur eux. Le Gryffondor se jeta sur l'autre.

Une fois que tout eut fini de tomber, Harry se releva et aida Draco à se mettre debout. Ce dernier s'épousseta et, constatant qu'il n'avait aucun blessure, se permit de regarder son potentiel sauveur.

Le brun était très amoché. Il avait de nombreuses écorchures et le Serpentard put même voir qu'il avait des débris de terre cuite plantés sans son dos, quand il commença à se secouer.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce boucan, ici ? » S'écria l'infirmière en déboulant dans la pièce.

Elle regarda d'abord Malfoy puis se figea devant l'autre.

« Monsieur Potter, mais que vous est-il arrivé ? »  
« J'ai voulu mettre un pot de chambre au-dessus de cette pile mais tout s'est écroulé. Malfoy a essayé de me secourir mais c'était déjà trop tard. »

Draco eut un pincement au coeur : Harry l'avait appelé par son nom de famille, et en plus il lui sauvait la mise.

« Monsieur Malfoy, rentrez dans votre dortoir il se fait tard. Quant à vous, monsieur Potter, venez dans l'autre pièce que je vous soigne. » Déclara l'infirmière en sortant de la pièce.

Il partit dans sa salle commune et s'enferma dans sa chambre personnelle, bouleversé ; jusqu'au moment où il ne tint plus en place.

* * *

nda : Et voilà la fin du chapitre sept alors attendez de lire l'épilogue pour me tuer mdr !!! Bon sinon j'espère que cela vous a quand même un peu plu .... Ah et avant que je n'oublie, une amie m'a fait remarquer que Sevichou n'est pas le parrain de Draconours et malheureusement pour moi, j'ai vérifié avec une autre amie, et elle a tout à fait raison ... mais bon je l'ai lu dans tellement de fic et puis je l'avais déjà publié comme ça alors j'ai préféré laisser tel quel ^^ et puis il y a tellement de chose que l'on change dans les fics lol Sinon il ne doit pas y avoir de fautes (à part quelques unes qui passent à la trappe...) parce que j'ai eu droit à deux correctrices ^^ je ne savais pas si Lama pouvait me corriger mon chap alors j'ai quémander l'aide de Iliria ... mieux vaut plusieurs avis qu'un seul même si je ne fais pas beaucoup de fautes à part celles d'inattention .... j'adore mélanger plusieurs expressions apparemment XD ...

Allez j'arrête mon blabla et n'oubliez pas de me mettre des reviews pour que je puisse savoir ce que vous en avez pensé et comment ça se passe l'après-tempête pour mes lecteurs du sud-ouest de la France (s'il y en a mais je ne désespère pas mdr)

Bisous à tous et à vendredi prochain pour l'épilogue XD


	10. Epilogue

Titre : Une semaine de paix

Auteur : Yebbeka

Genre : Romance/Humour

Couple : Draco x Harry

Rating : M

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient

Résumé : "Nous avons décidé d'instaurer cette année une semaine de fête pour la paix" déclara Dumbledore. Ces quelques mots engendrèrent des changements plus que conséquents au sein de l'école.

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Au fil de la journée, Draco et Harry découvrent les détails de leurs sanctions qu'ils doivent commencer, pour certaines , le jour même. Après la sanction de Chourave, ils se retrouvent recouverts d'engrais à base de bouse de dragon et Neville les rejoint un peu précipitamment dans la salle de bain des préfets. Celui-ci fait des avances à Draco et se retrouve puni. Le soir, dans la Grande Salle, Ron clame ses retrouvailles avec Harry tout en critiquant ouvertement le couple de Hermione. Harry fait alors l'hypothèse qu'il est simplement amoureux d'une Serpentard. Après les balbutiements du rouquin, Draco et Harry partent vers le dortoir des Serpentard. Ils sont arrêtés par Ron qui crie au scandale en apprenant la relation princière. Le couple se sépare alors en catastrophe. Ils se retrouvent, forcés par une sanction, dans l'infirmerie. Après une dispute houleuse, Harry est blessé et Draco s'en veut mais il est obligé de partir.

Nda : coucou tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien ^^

voilà le point final de cette fic : mon épilogue ^^ soyons honnête, il est complètement fou XD alors j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop choqués, je pense qu'il ne sert à rien de dire que toutes sortes de phobies au sujet des relations sexuelles ne sont pas acceptées (homosexualité, zoophilie, pédophilie, ... bon et si j'arrêtais de dire des âneries XD)

Je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire cet épilogue et je le dédicace à Clément pour m'avoir donné les idées clés sur Dobbye et Firenze (et oui ce sera sa faute mdr) même si j'ai beaucoup extrapolé et assaisonné avec ma sauce ^^ Ensuite je remercie ma bêta chérie pour m'avoir corrigé cet épilogue à temps malgré son emploi du temps surchargé et aux reviewers hebdomadaires (Aki no Sabaku, VinceDH, Sahada, Habbye, Misakutsuki,Minikyra, Iliria et fleur de lisse au chapitre sept ^^)

Allez bonne lecture tout le monde ^^

**Une semaine de paix**

Épilogue

« Harry, lève-toi ! On va être en retard ! »

« Non. »

« Arrête de me bassiner avec tes « non » et viens t'habiller. »

« Mais j'ai mal ! »

« Comment ça tu as mal ? C'est moi qui t'accueille à chaque fois alors comment peux-tu avoir mal ? »

« Idiot ! J'ai pas mal au cul mais partout ! Dois-je te signaler que recevoir tout un tas de pots de chambre sur soi c'est douloureux ? »

« Petite nature ! »

« T'as pas le droit, Draco ! J'étais dans un état lamentable après. Je saignais, j'avais un tas d'écorchures et de porcelaine dans la peau ! »

« Harry, mon chéri... »

« Alors tu dois comprendre que ça fait mal ! »

« Bordel, Harry, ça fait trois ans que ça a eu lieu ! Tu vas beaucoup mieux maintenant ! »

« Mais ça me revient ! La douleur me transperce de nouveau ! »

« Tu as bientôt fini de jouer les mélodrames ! On va vraiment être en retard ! »

Draco, agacé, sortit de leur chambre. Il regarda un tableau dans le couloir et se rappela ce jour terrible où Harry avait été blessé. Ils n'en parlaient pas souvent mais il s'en voulait terriblement.

Pourtant à chaque fois qu'ils devaient aller voir leurs amis, et surtout lorsqu'il y avait Ron, le brun remettait cette histoire sur le tapis, comme si tout était de la faute du rouquin. D'un certain côté, il n'avait pas tort, mais cela ne servait à rien de continuer la comédie de la douleur. Ron avait fini par accepter leur couple, même s'il n'adressait pas la parole de Draco devant Harry.

Les Gryffondor étaient très puérils. A quoi cela servait de faire croire à une personne qu'il ne s'entendait pas avec son conjoint pour parler avec ce même conjoint lorsqu'elle était partie ?

Dans tous les cas, cette mésaventure avait consolidé définitivement, du moins ils l'espéraient, leur couple. Au point que l'année suivante, dans le courant du mois de février, le blond demande à son petit ami de venir habiter dans son manoir. Donc ils vivaient depuis un peu plus de deux ans ensemble et avaient fait de nombreuses modifications à leur demeure pour la rendre plus chaleureuse.

« Draco ! Arrête de regarder ce putain de tableau et viens m'aider ! »

« Boum »

Draco sursauta au bruit et se précipita dans la chambre pour voir Harry allongé au sol un amas de couvertures et de coussins au-dessus de lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais quand j'ai le dos tourné ? »

« Je me meurs d'amour. Mon pauvre coeur me fait mal tant il souffre. Je ne peux pas pardonner Ron à cause de cela. »

« Ron ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? C'est Ron que tu aimes et moi dans l'histoire ? Je ne sers qu'à soigner ton petit coeur meurtri ? Explique-toi, Potty ? »

« Hé ! M'appelle pas comme ça ! »

« J'attends des explications ! Et je les veux de suite ! »

« Mon petit coeur, comme tu dis si bien, se meurt d'amour pour toi et il souffre terriblement parce que Ron, depuis ce jour funeste, refuse de t'accorder son amitié et même les banales paroles des connaissances. »

« Harry, arrête de vouloir faire de belles phrases, elles sont incompréhensibles. »

« Comment ça incompréhensibles ? »

« _Les banales paroles des connaissances_, tu trouves ça français toi ? Je comprends bien que tu veux dire qu'il ne me parle pas du tout alors qu'il pourrait agir comme si nous étions de simples connaissances. »

« C'est ce que je disais alors si tu m'as compris pourquoi tu dis que je suis incompréhensible ? »

« Parce que ce n'était pas clair du tout ta phrase ! Ah et Harry, Ron me parle... »

« Tiens, tu confonds tes rêves avec la réalité maintenant ? » s'exclama le brun toujours enseveli sous les couvertures et les coussins.

« Je ne confonds rien ! Il me parle mais uniquement lorsque tu n'es pas là ! » répliqua l'autre.

« Quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu te moques de moi ? »

« Non, mon chéri. Je ne me moque pas de toi, si tu veux, tu pourras te cacher tout à l'heure et tu verras que c'est la vérité, mais je t'en supplie ne fais pas d'esclandre. »

« Alors il faut que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi ! »

« Tu me fais du chantage maintenant ? Très bien. »

Draco commença à se déshabiller sensuellement devant le regard surpris de son petit ami.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, bon sang ? »

« Je ne te donne pas envie ? Tu n'aimes plus mon corps ? »

« Bien sûr que si mais je croyais qu'on allait être en retard. »

« Il n'est jamais trop tard pour prendre une douche avec toi. D'ailleurs c'était prévu dans mon planning, sauf si tu restes trop longtemps à faire la carpe. »

« Et pour un bain on aura le temps ? »

« En y allant tout de suite peut-être... »

« Hum approche-toi. »

Draco le regarda, un sourcil plus haut que l'autre, et s'avança vers le brun puis s'agenouilla devant lui.

Harry, allongé, tendit les bras pour lui enserrer la taille et le rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Tel un serpent, qu'il n'était pourtant pas, le brun glissa sa langue jusqu'au pénis du blond qui était encore mou. Il le lapa soigneusement et eut le bonheur de le voir se dresser.(1)

« Ah ! Ça m'appartient. »

Draco se détacha de l'étreinte.

« En l'occurrence c'est mon pénis. Il est sur mon corps alors il ne peut que m'appartenir. »

« Mais on s'aime ! Alors tout ce qui est à moi est à toi et tout ce qui est à toi est à moi. Donc ton pénis m'appartient. Regarde, il est dressé, c'est sa façon de dire que j'ai raison. »

« Harry c'est n'importe quoi ! Mais si je suis ton raisonnement, alors tes fesses sont à moi aussi. »

« Oui, en quelque sorte. » acquiesça le brun.

« Donc tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que je t'offre encore plus mon pénis en le glissant entre ces si charmantes fesses en notre possession et sur ton corps. »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Il est hors de question que tu me pénètres. »

« Bien, alors mes magnifiques fesses, que tu affectionnes tant, mon pénis et moi-même allons nous soulager dans la salle de bain. »

Draco se leva; fier et droit, et s'en alla dans la pièce adjacente sans oublier de faire un mouvement indécent avec son bassin avant d'y entrer.

Harry poussa un grognement de frustration. Il fit voler les couvertures et les coussins à travers la pièce puis il se précipita à la suite de l'autre.

Il vit alors son concubin entrer dans l'eau chaude de la baignoire, à croire qu'il savait que Harry l'aurait préféré à la douche. La main pâle descendit jusqu'à la hampe tentatrice.

« Nooon ! » s'écria l'ancien Gryffondor.

« Comment ça « non » ? J'ai tout à fait le droit de me masturber. »

Harry se mit à genoux dans la baignoire, entre les jambes de Draco, puis encercla de ses mains le pénis comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet précieux mais fragile.

« Le pauvre, il a besoin de plus de douceur. »

« Parce que tu crois qu'entre tes mains ou nos deux corps enlacés il n'est pas brutalisé. »

« Ce n'est pas pareil. »

« Harry. Il y a un endroit où il aimerait bien l'être. » susurra-t-il.

« Hum, où ? »

Draco glissa une main entre les fesses de son petit ami qui prit une teinte rouge au niveau des joues.

« T'exagères ! Tu sais que j'adore quand tu dis mon prénom de cette manière ! »

« Mais il faudra bien qu'un jour tu me laisses te pénétrer ! »

« Oui mais j'aurais besoin de tout ton amour incluant ta tendresse et ta précaution ce que je n'aurai pas maintenant puisqu'on va être en retard. »

« Harry, tu me le promets ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Que tu me laisseras te posséder avant la fin de l'année. »

« Ça ne te suffit pas de posséder mon coeur, t-il te faut aussi que ça soit mon cul. Et bien soit, avant la fin de l'année tu l'auras. »

« Tu es prêt à me le promettre sous Serment ? »

« Hein ? Serment Inviolable ? Il en est hors de question, je ne vais jamais aimer, à ce moment-là, tellement j'aurais la pression ! »

« D'accord... Dis-moi tu as l'intention de tenir encore longtemps mon pénis ? Il n'a pas besoin de toi pour être droit. »

« Mais c'est grâce à moi s'il l'est... Je ne peux pas le lécher... »

« C'est toi qui a voulu la baignoire. »

Harry attrapa un gel douche et s'en servit une bonne couche avant de se tourner vers son amant.

« Mon ange, tu veux bien arrêter de fixer mon sexe comme ça... »

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec autant de gel douche ? »

« Le lubrifiant est trop loin. »

« Harry, où est-on ? »

« Ça ne va pas Draco ? » prit peur le brun.

« Où est-on précisément ? »

« Dans la baignoire de notre salle de bain personnelle. »

« Qui est remplie de ? » poursuivit le blond.

« D'eau chaude. »

« Bien, alors pourquoi tu veux te servir de gel douche comme lubrifiant ? »

« Pour que tu es moins mal, pardi. »

« Et donc tu t'es dit que le gel douche serait mieux que de l'eau malgré tous les picotements qu'il allait engendrer en moi. »

Harry prit un air penaud et désolé. Draco récupéra du gel douche dans sa main et commença à le savonner énergiquement tout en se frottant lascivement contre lui. Le brun, encore plus excité, débuta le même traitement au blond.

Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, il inséra son index dans l'antre chaude de son amant.

« Harry, enlève ce doigt tout de suite. »

« Non, je veux découvrir l'endroit où mon sexe aime aller. »

« N'importe quoi, c'est ... »

Il ajouta son majeur et fit quelques mouvements pour étirer la paroi. Le blond était statufié et n'osait plus bouger face à l'intrusion de ces nouveaux visiteurs. Harry s'amusa à tâter la chair intérieure en mordillant le cou pâle.

« Hum, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne veux pas que j'y mette mes doigts. »

Draco devint encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Tu es si accueillant que je risque de ne plus vouloir partir. »

Il sourit en le sentant souffler de soulagement. Il sortit ses doigts et l'autre en profita pour les nettoyer énergiquement avec du gel douche.

« Comment tu vas faire pour me préparer, Draco ? Avant que tu me pénètres, il faudra bien que tu mettes tes doigts et je refuse d'avoir ma première fois dans une douche ou dans une baignoire. Il faudra que ce soit dans notre lit. »

« Quoi ? Première fois ? »

« Tu es prêt pour plus gros, mon ange ? »

« Non, attends, il faut que je te dise... Haaaannn. Putain mais tu ne peux pas attendre. C'est important ce que je veux te dire. »

Harry embrassa langoureusement Draco puis il lui mordilla l'oreille avec empressement et frénésie.

« D'accord, on en parlera après mais je t'en prie, fais-moi grimper au septième ciel surtout après ce que je viens de dire... »

« Le grand Draco Malfoy n'aime pas dire des grossièretés ? »

« Te moque pas de moi, Harry. » souffla-t-il.

« J'ai envie que tu me chuchotes des grossièretés à l'oreille, Draco. J'en fantasmerais presque. »

« Et bien, magne-toi de me pilonner avec ta queue que je puisse t'en crier et non chuchoter. Fais-moi oublier tout ce qui tient lieu de grammaire... Bordel, Harry, t'as fini de te foutre de moi ! »

Le dénommé Harry explosa de rire et commença ses va-et-vient. Draco passa ses bras autour de son cou.

« J'aime te rendre dépendant de moi, mon ange. »

« Le meilleur moyen est encore de me dévergonder complètement, Harry. »

« Tu l'es déjà et il est hors de question que tu en profites pour me mettre un doigt alors remonte ta main. »

« C'est de ça dont je voulais te parler... Il m'est déjà arrivé de te mettre un doigt, voire deux, lorsque tu dormais. »

« Quoi ? »

Harry regarda le visage de son amant et constata qu'il ne plaisantait pas du tout. Il se retira alors rapidement.

« Lève-toi ! »

« Harry, je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu n'avais jamais été dominé. »

« Je croyais que tu n'étais pas d'accord avec cette façon de cataloguer les couples homosexuels. »

« Tu comprends bien ce que je veux dire. » répliqua le blond.

« Je t'ai dit de te lever ! »

Draco obtempéra et se redressa. Harry enleva le bouchon de la baignoire et le remit quand il n'y avait plus beaucoup d'eau, du moins assez pour recouvrir leurs jambes.

Il attrapa le blond par les épaules et le força à s'allonger contre le rebord montant de la baignoire, sur le ventre. Il saisit les mains de Draco dans les siennes et s'insinua une nouvelle fois en lui.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies fait ça alors que je dormais. Tu n'es pas allé à Serpentard pour rien ! Et ne compte plus sur cette promesse, tu as déjà profité de mon cul ! »

Draco encaissa tout sans rien dire, il savait depuis le début, depuis le premier doigt, que l'ancien Gryffondor allait réagir comme ça. Et ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Toute la brutalité, toute la bestialité qu'il y avait dans ces va-et-vient l'excitaient encore plus et il devait faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas gémir.

Il sentait son pénis, toujours dur, frapper au rythme des à-coups de son amant contre la baignoire. Ça lui faisait mal mais ça le grisait tout autant. Il avait tellement souhaité toute cette hargne dans leurs ébats qu'il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher d'aller à la rencontre du bassin du brun. En plus, positionné ainsi, il ne pouvait faire autrement que subir et s'extasier.

Tout à coup, il sentit Harry stopper tout mouvement et éjaculer en lui dans un grand râle, massacrant au passage ses pauvres oreilles.

Harry sortit de Draco apaisé, libéré. Depuis qu'ils avaient tous les deux fait des tests pour savoir si ils avaient une maladie sexuelle et qu'ils avaient savaient en être dépourvus, il se plaisait à lui faire l'amour sans préservatif, ce qui accentuait grandement leur plaisir. Non, en fait, c'était surtout pratique parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en chercher un, puis de le mettre ensuite, de l'enlever pour enfin le jeter. C'était aussi beaucoup plus romantique même si, là, le blond était amorphe et n'avait toujours pas eu ce magnifique soubresaut qui marquait le fait qu'il se libérait.

Soudain les mots « romantique », « amorphe » et « libérer » résonnèrent dans la tête brune. Il se rendit compte qu'en fait il venait de violer son petit ami sous un prétexte stupide.

Il se releva et retourna Draco pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé, Draco. Je ne suis qu'une pourriture. Mon pétage de chaudron n'excuse en rien ce que je viens de te faire subir. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te violer, je ... »

« Encore... » murmura le blond.

« Euh, Draco, tu ne vas vraiment pas bien, comment peux-tu me dire 'encore' alors que je viens de te violer. »

« Parce que je suis frustré ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il est encore dressé ? Bon ,il doit être un peu amoché à force de percuter la baignoire. Harry, je t'en prie, finis-moi. Mets ton pénis, tes doigts, ce que tu veux dans mon cul mais finis-moi. Ta bouche ou tes doigts sur mon sexe ne me suffiront pas. »

« Draco tu ne vas vraiment pas bien ! »

« Ça se voit que tu n'as jamais été pénétré, parce que sinon tu saurais ce qu'est la frustration et tu t'occuperais de m'en dépêtrer! »

« Draco, je viens de te violer et toi tu es frustré ? ! »

« Idiot, tu ne m'as pas violé ! Tu es un Gryffondor, donc prévisible ! Je savais depuis le début que lorsque tu apprendrais que je t'ai mis un doigt pendant que tu dormais, tu entrerais dans une colère noire. Si en plus, nous étions nus et excités, tu te vengerais de mon soi-disant affront en me dominant sans me laisser la moindre chance de me défendre. Ok, c'était brutal mais c'était diablement bon. Le seul problème c'est que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu éjacules si tôt, et surtout avant que j'arrive à mon apogée. Donc maintenant je suis frustré et je ne veux qu'une chose c'est être libéré. Si j'avais su, je me serais acheté un vibromasseur. »

Harry regardait Draco, éberlué par ce qu'il entendait. Le blond était dans un état d'excitation tellement avancé qu'il se masturbait avec énergie tout en regardant aux alentours.

Il attrapa, tout à coup, la brosse pour se frotter le dos avec un air de triomphe.

« Tu ne vas tout de même pas t'enfoncer ça ? ! » s'exclama le brun horrifié.

« Bien sûr que si mais ça serait plus pratique si c'était toi qui me le mettais et qui le bougeais. »

« Mais ça va pas la tête ! »

Harry lui arracha la brosse des mains et le jeta plus loin. Il souffla puis montra deux doigts au blond qui se tourna et lui présenta ses fesses précipitamment.

« Les deux d'un coup ! »

« Quoi ? Tu es fou ! »

« Je viens de me faire pilonner par ton pénis alors deux doigts c'est rien ! Allez, vite, j'en peux plus ! »

Le brun souffla de nouveau et entra ses deux doigts dans l'antre du blond qui n'eurent aucune résistance. Il débuta quelques va-et-vient.

« Encore plus vite ... Harry va plus vite. »

« Je peux pas aller plus vite avec mon bras ! En plus tu es en équilibre précaire en te masturbant d'une main et en te tenant accroupi de l'autre ! »

Harry s'appuya sur ses genoux et se plaqua contre le corps de Draco pour avoir un meilleur équilibre. Il glissa sensuellement sa main libre sur les flancs pâles puis il caressa les testicules.

Il ferma les yeux et sentit, sous ses doigts, toute l'excitation insatiable de son amour. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure tout en continuant d'administrer son traitement.

« Harry, ne ralentis pas ! Et j'ai pas besoin de tendresse alors arrête de vouloir te faire pardonner ! »

Harry ricana en ouvrant les yeux, il poussa la main de Draco pour prendre le sexe. A l'unisson, ses poignets accélérèrent la cadence et le blond agrippa le rebord de la baignoire pour l'accompagner de son bassin.

Ses yeux voyagèrent sur la cambrure de reins de Draco, puis sur ses doigts qui entraient et sortaient de l'antre chaude. Une bouffée de chaleur le parcourut, c'était la première fois qu'il en avait le droit et même si c'était à cause de la frustration de son amant, il espérait pouvoir le recommencer plus tard. Et puis ils dégageaient tellement de magie quand ils étaient excités qu'un sort de nettoyage sans baguette ne serait pas compliqué.

Draco était fou des doigts de Harry allant et venant sur son corps, mais il voulait toujours plus de sensations. L'inconvénient, c'est qu'il ne pourrait plus empêcher le brun de mettre deux doigts en lui après cela. Il risquait de lui ressortir cette histoire à chaque fois pour se défendre. Il faudrait qu'il fasse des recherches quant à ce problème de saleté.

Tout à coup, un vide se propagea en lui.

« Harry !! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Une langue taquine titilla son entrée qui débuta des va-et-vient. Il se cambra sous la caresse.

« Harry ! C'est pas suffisant j'en veux plus ! »

Le bout de chair dériva vers les testicules en laissant une trace de bave.

« Arrête de jouer à l'escargot, Harry et libère-moi ! »

Le brun passa sa tête un peu plus entre ses jambes et suçota son gland rougi.

Puis, soudainement, tout disparut.

« Oh non, Harry, reviens ! »

« Tu n'es pas patient du tout, Draco. »

« Comment veux-tu que je sois patient ? »

Harry se plaça au-dessus de lui et embrassa son cou.

« Harry, occupe-toi de ... »

« Que je m'occupe de quoi, mon ange déchu ? » murmura le brun à son oreille.

« C'est si bon de te sentir en moi. »

Draco commença à gigoter.

« Tu es un véritable appel à la luxure. »

« Tant mieux ! Maintenant je vais pouvoir être rassasié. »

« Et si jamais ce n'est pas le cas ? Si jamais je me libère avant toi encore une fois ? »

« Goujat ! T'as pas le droit ! »

Harry explosa de rire puis mut (2) son bassin par de petites saccades rapides.

« Huumm encore Harry ! »

« Au moins je suis sûr que tu sais comment je m'appelle. »

« Arrête de pouffer et de te moquer de moi ! Tout ça c'est ta faute ! »

Harry changeait souvent l'angle de pénétration pour savoir lequel amènerait le blond à son apogée.

« Aah ! Encore ! »

Il sourit et retapa dans la prostate.

« Oh oui ! Comme ça ! »

Il se remit alors à bouger son bassin de plus en plus vite mais à une profondeur toujours différente

Dans un mouvement incontrôlé, Harry dérapa. Il perdit l'équilibre et s'effondra sur Draco.

Heureusement, ce dernier avait alors un très bon appui et il retint le corps sur lui pour ne pas se cogner contre la baignoire.

Dans un râle de pur plaisir, il se libéra et se laissa retomber contre la baignoire. Le brun, face au soubresaut, se déversa. Il réussit à se maintenir aux rebords de faïence pour ne pas écraser davantage son amant.

Il prit le pommeau amovible de la baignoire et il lava soigneusement leurs deux corps.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Draco regarda curieusement l'heure.

« Harry ! Vite, on est en retard ! »

« Je croyais que tu avais tout prévu ... »

« Il nous reste deux minutes pour nous habiller et être là-bas ! »

« Et si on y allait pas ? »

« Harry !! »

« Bon d'accord. Tiens mets ça ... »

« Mais ce sont tes habits. »

« J'ai envie de voir comment ils te vont ! »

Dans un haussement d'épaule, il se vêtit puis se regarda dans le miroir.

« On n'a vraiment pas le temps pour s'amuser à ça. »

« Ça te va super bien. Allez on y va ! »

« Mais je ne peux pas y aller en jean ! »

« Eh ! C'est classe aussi de mettre un jean avec une chemise ! » se défendit Harry.

« C'est normal pour toi ! Tu mets tout le temps des jeans ! »

« De toute manière, on ne va pas dans un resto chic. On va juste voir nos amis ! »

« Mais je dois être impeccable devant Laetitia ! »

« Laetitia ? ! Impeccable ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? ! »

« Harry, je te rappelle que je suis gay et fou amoureux de toi ! J'ai toujours eu la classe devant elle pour lui prouver qu'en toute occasion, un Serpentard doit l'être ! »

« Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en moque ! Et avec toi, le mot classe est synonyme de pomponnage excessif dans la salle de bain ! »

Harry le tira fermement jusqu'à la porte du restaurant. Il dit bonjour à tous leurs amis et s'excusa de leur retard involontaire.

« Et bien, Draconours, on se relâche ? » ricana Laetitia.

« Ça lui va bien, n'est-ce pas ? On a fait un pari et il a perdu alors il a dû s'habiller comme je le décidais. » répliqua l'ancien prince des Gryffondor.

« C'est donc pour ça que vous êtes en retard ! » s'exclama Hermione.

« Non, ça s'est parce que Draco ne voulait pas venir. »

« Eh ! D'habitude c'est toi qui fais tout ce cinéma ! »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Ron, abasourdi.

« Parce que tu ne m'adresses pas la parole devant lui ... »

« Ouais, c'est du Harry tout craché ... On passe à table ? ! »

« Ron, tu n'es vraiment qu'un estomac sur pattes ! »

« 'Mione chérie, moi aussi j'ai faim. » minauda Blaise.

« Je suis entourée d'estomac sur pattes ... Harry, reste pas planté là et viens t'asseoir. »

« Laisse-le, il a juste du mal à croire que Ron arrive vraiment à me parler. »

Ils commencèrent le repas dans une ambiance conviviale après que Harry ait disputé le rouquin pour son comportement qui était terriblement enfantin.

« Rooh, mais Harry, on se demandait seulement jusqu'à quand cela pouvait durer. C'était très drôle. » s'exclama Laetitia.

« Pendant ce temps, c'est à moi qu'il faisait la vie dure ! » grogna Draco.

« Ça n'a pas dû te déplaire ! » répliqua-t-elle.

« Au fait, Draco, comment avance ma robe ? » intervint Hermione qui sentait les venins électriques des deux Serpentard se propager dans l'air et donc dans l'ambiance.

« Quelle robe ? » s'étonna le Survivant.

« Ma robe de mariage que Draco me confectionne, pardi. »

« Il n'était pas au courant. Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai bientôt terminée. Passe dans la semaine au Manoir pour qu'on règle les derniers détails. »

« Attendez ! Vous voulez dire que Mon Draco fait Ta robe de mariage ? ! Depuis quand il y a un mariage de prévu et depuis quand tu fais de la couture ? » coupa le brun à lunettes.

« Euh, Harry c'est prévu depuis trois mois maintenant, le mariage, et je fais de la couture, comme tu dis, depuis qu'on est sorti de Poudlard. Mais c'est vrai qu'en ce qui concerne l'annonce du mariage de Blaise et Hermione, tu étais tellement occupé à fusiller du regard Ron et à broyer des idées noires que tu risquais pas de la remarquer. »

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu restais enfermé dans une partie du Manoir qui m'est soi-disant interdite. »

« Et oui, moi aussi je travaille et si cet endroit t'es interdit c'est parce que tu risquerais d'abîmer mes précieux tissus. Et arrête de me lancer ces regards ! Je ne suis pas un traître ! Tu ne te rappelles pas quand on a dû aller faire les « courses » de Dumbledore ? On est entré dans une boutique de tissus et je t'ai dit que cela me donnait des idées pour des habits. »

« Ouais, même que je pensais que c'était d'autres idées... »

« Tu devrais l'embrasser pour le rassurer, Draco. Il continue à te lancer des regards de mise à mort. » dit Blaise.

« Aah ! Ça vient de toi cette notion du baiser qui rassure ? » s'exclama Harry.

« Non. Tous les Serpentard pensent que lorsque l'on éprouve un véritable amour, les baisers que l'on offre à l'être chéri ont la faculté de rassurer et de fêter un retour tant attendu ! » déclara Laetitia.

« Mais tu sais que ça fait Poufsouffle cette façon de penser. » assura Harry.

« Ça ne fait pas Poufsouffle !! » s'écrièrent les Serpentard attablés.

Tous les convives explosèrent de rire. Le repas continua dans la bonne humeur au cours duquel ils parlèrent entre autre des punitions que les princes de Poudlard avaient brillamment terminées, alors qu'une certaine jeune femme avait failli pété un chaudron. Et donc pour sa santé mentale, elle en avait été débarrassée.

* * *

Draco dormait paisiblement. Il sentit se promener sur son corps des petites mains qui le dénudaient. Une bouche voulut avaler son pénis mais elle n'y parvint pas. Un sourire se forma sur le visage de l'ange blond.

Alors une petite langue le taquina. Tout à coup, quelque chose lui chatouilla les fesses, mais sans grande importance.

La langue partit et il sentit que quelque chose d'encore plus petit s'immisça en lui, les petites mains plaçaient sur ses hanches.

Harry aurait-il rapetissé ?

Il ouvrit les yeux pour comprendre et il eût l'horrible surprise de voir Dobby entre ses jambes. L'horreur l'envahit : la chose minuscule qui était en lui devait être son pénis.

« Ah ! Tu veux jouer à ça ! »

Drac se redressa et attrapa le petit elfe de maison et vit que c'était bien son pénis la légère gêne dans ses fesses.

Facilement, il repoussa Dobby et le retourna.

« Si tu crois qu'avec ce que tu as, tu peux m'offrir plus de plaisir que Harry, tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil. Tu vas voir comme c'est mieux quand c'est plus gros ! »

« Je n'attends que ça, jeune maître Malfoy. »

Draco le pénétra d'un geste rageur et commença les va-et-vient. Il eut une pensée de dégoût quand il comprit que l'elfe de maison avait utilisé un sortilège de lubrification.

Il se rappela ses vacances de frustration avec son elfe préféré. Il secoua désespérément la tête et se mit à buter de plus en plus fort l'intérieur du petit corps.

Dobby avait déjà éjaculé mais il continuait inlassablement.

Il fut, tout à coup, rejeté et une douleur se propageait sur sa joue. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et vit Harry devant lui, apeuré.

« Mais ça va pas ? ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de me donner des coups de queue en criant sur Dobby qui n'est pas là ? »

« C'était un rêve ? » souffla le blond.

« Un rêve ? Moi, j'appelle plutôt ça un cauchemar ! »

Draco se jeta dans ses bras et lova sa tête dans son cou.

« Harry, c'était horrible ! Dobby me faisait des préliminaires et il m'a pénétré ! C'était pitoyable et tellement minuscule ! Alors ... Alors je me suis vengé en le ... en le ... »

« C'est rien Draco, maintenant c'est fini. Je suis avec toi, Dobby ne te fera jamais ça. »

« Harry, j'ai mal ! »

« Il ne t'a rien fait et moi non plus durant ton sommeil. »

« J'ai mal à la joue... »

« Ah ! Désolé, il fallait bien que tu te réveilles ... J'avais beau te secouer et t'appeler tu continuais tes mouvements et tes cris indécents. Tu sais, j'ai eu peur que tu fantasmes sur Dobby. »

« Ah ! Non ! »

Draco se serra encore plus contre lui.

« Mon ange, je refuse catégoriquement qu'il se trouve dans la même pièce que nous lorsqu'on est nu et puis il est très bien à Poudlard, alors oublie-le ! »

Harry passa une main sur le corps pâle. Il flatta les fesses fermes, puis la glissa entre leurs deux corps pour attraper le sexe du blond.

Celui-ci s'éloigna et le regarda, soucieux. Le brun l'embrassa passionnément puis ses lèvres partirent en renfort à sa main. Il lécha et suçota la verge dressée et les testicules.

« Prend-la en entier. » souffla Draco.

Harry fit ce qu'il lui demandait et ils soudèrent leurs regards ensemble.

« Ça c'est quelque chose que l'elfe de maison ne pourra jamais faire. »

« Je t'ai dis de l'oublier ! »

« Mais c'est difficile après un rêve comme celui-là! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? Lui ou moi te faisant l'amour ? »

Harry mâchouilla un des tétons de son petit ami pendant que d'une main il caressait le pénis et de l'autre il préparait l'antre chaude.

« Nettement, toi ! C'est toi que je préfère, c'est toi que je veux, Harry. »

« Je t'aime, Draco. »

« Oh, Harry ! J'aime ton corps, j'aime ta façon d'être, j'aime tout en toi ! Et j'aime surtout quand tu me dis que tu m'aimes en même temps que tu me pénètres. »

« C'est ironique ? »

« Non. Attends, avant de bouger. »

« Je suis allé trop vite ? Tu as mal ? »

« Non mais je déguste. C'est si gros, c'est si bon. »

« Ah, c'est sûr, je ne suis pas Dobby. Je suis beaucoup mieux loti ! Bon alors je peux commencer ? »

Harry débuta ses va-et-vient. Draco enserra sa taille de ses jambes et passa ses mains dans la chevelure brune.

Ils firent l'amour tout en douceur et restèrent longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Draco s'était installé, à un balcon, sur une chaise longue. Il se laissait baigner par le soleil en ce beau matin de mai. Sylvia était allongée sur ses genoux.

Harry déboula soudainement sur le balcon. Il regardait frénétiquement à droite et à gauche.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose, mon chéri ? » questionna Draco.

« Ah tu es là ! »

Harry déposa un baiser sur son front et s'assit à côté de lui.

« Draco, j'ai l'impression que tu me fuis. Je dois te chercher dans chaque pièce de ce maudit manoir pour te retrouver ! »

« Mon manoir n'est pas maudit. Et tu ne devrais pas aller travailler ? »

« Si, mais j'ai encore une demi-heure devant moi. Et toi ? Tu ne vas pas dans tes pièces pour faire de la couture ? »

« Je cherche l'inspiration. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? »

« Tu veux venir manger au restaurant avec moi ce midi ? »

« Je ne sais pas si je vais trouver le temps. Il faut que j'aille chercher de nouvelles matières pour une robe de gala. Cela aurait été mieux ce soir. »

« D'accord, j'ai compris le message. Au fait, je te rappelle que je vais voir le match des Canons de Chudley contre l'équipe de Malaisie, avec Ron ce soir, alors je ne sais pas à quelle heure je rentre. »

Sur ces mots, Harry rentra dans la maison, bien décidé à partir travailler.

« Merde, c'est ce soir le match ! Harry, attends ! »

Draco déposa Sylvia sur le sol et courut après le brun. Il enserra sa taille et déposa sa tête dans son cou alors que son petit ami s'était arrêté, dos à lui.

« Pardon, je ne savais pas qu'il était ce soir. J'ai cru qu'il était la semaine prochaine. J'irais ce midi dans le restaurant de ton choix. »

Harry se retourna et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Draco, tu sais le plus beau cadeau que tu pourrais me faire pour nos trois ans de couple c'est d'enlever le tableau qui est en face de notre chambre. »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est le tableau de notre appartement lors de la « semaine de paix » que Dumbledore nous a offert en partant de Poudlard. »

« Ça je le sais très bien mais il me rappelle que tu l'as cherché toute une nuit et que tu as campé devant toute une journée en séchant tous tes cours. J'ai beau me dire que c'était pour que je guérisse plus vite et pour me soutenir pendant ma convalescence, je ne le supporte pas. Ce paysage est stagne, les arbres ne bougent même pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il est mort. »

« Il n'est pas mort, moi je vois de la vie et de l'espoir dans ce paysage. Et je ne veux pas oublier qu'il a caché notre appartement dans lequel on a appris à se connaître et à s'aimer. »

« Draco, je n'oublie jamais que cette semaine nous a réuni, mais je ne supporte pas de voir ce tableau devant notre chambre. Enlève-le, je t'en prie. »

« D'accord. »

Harry releva la tête de Draco et l'embrassa sensuellement. Il lui murmura à l'oreille le nom du restaurant puis il partit, une bonne fois pour toute, au travail.

Le rouge aux joues, Draco reprit Sylvia dans ses bras. Il resta un moment sur sa chaise longue puis il se décida à aller voir le fameux tableau. Il le détacha du mur puis il partit dans l'entrée du manoir.

Il regarda un moment un tableau où deux petites filles jouaient à la balle. C'était une peinture que Harry aimait beaucoup parce qu'elle représentait la vie, la joie, la bonne humeur, tout ce qui plaisait à un parfait Gryffondor comme lui. Il était en haut de l'escalier principal, bien en vue de tous les visiteurs.

Avec un grand sourire, Draco le décrocha et alla le mettre devant sa chambre. Il prit le paysage morbide, comme disait Harry, et se rendit l'accrocher à la place des deux petites filles.

Il descendit l'escalier et regarda son changement. Fier de lui et du scandale qu'il allait déclencher et dont la fin serait très mouvementée, avec de la chance ils n'auraient pas le temps d'atteindre leur chambre, il partit à la découverte de ses futurs tissus.

* * *

Harry se baladait dans une forêt sombre. Du moins, il se baladait, il essayait de la fuir plutôt. Parfois, en passant à côté de quelques arbres, il avait l'impression de la connaître mais il ne savait pas d'où. Avant de devoir y entrer, tout ressemblait à la Forêt Interdite, mais maintenant plus il avançait, moins ça l'était.

Il accéléra le pas, sentant le danger se rapprocher. Firenze lui barra la route et lui proposa, miraculeusement, son aide. Il l'emmena dans une clairière.

« Nous sommes donc dans la Forêt Interdite. » S'exclama Harry.

« Non. »

Harry se ratatina sur place. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit ni ne sentit le centaure le caresser et le déshabiller.

Quelque chose de dur et de doux contre sa jambe ainsi que deux doigts dans ses fesses le ramenèrent à la réalité.

« Hey ! Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'ai pris de terribles risques pour te secourir. »

« Je refuse catégoriquement qu'on me pénètre. »

« C'est pas ton sexe qui me fournira du plaisir. »

Harry vira au rouge quand il aperçut ce qu'était la chose dure et douce. Une question lui trotta dans la tête : est-ce que, avec cette grosseur, cela rentrerait dans sa bouche ?

Il se laissa caresser mais aussi recevoir un troisième doigt, puis un quatrième. C'était étrange, il n'était pas censé avoir mal ? Le centaure retira ses doigts et le mit à quatre pattes. Il le tenait fermement avec ses bras puissants.

Harry sentit le pénis volumineux toucher son entrée et une sonnette d'alarme retentit en lui. Il gigota du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour se dégager de l'étreinte. Mais ce qu'il devait arriver arriva, dans un funeste déhanchement, il se retrouva empalé. Il se mit à crier puis à hurler à la mort quand les va-et-vient commencèrent.

Tout à coup, tout prit fin et il se retrouva sur les fesses, par terre, dans sa chambre. Draco le regardait scandalisé.

« Mais ça ne va pas de hurler comme ça ? ! Je ne peux même plus dormir contre toi, sans que tu appelles à l'aide, et que tu donnes des coups dans tous les sens. Je ne sais pas quel est le pire réveil entre celui-ci, et la gifle de la dernière fois ! »

Harry fixait son petit ami, stupéfait, puis il observa les alentours et même sous le lit. Rassuré, il se leva et se jeta dans les bras du blond.

« Oh Draco, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mais ça faisait tellement mal ! Tu ne m'as rien fait pendant que je dormais ? »

« Quoi ? Tu fais un cauchemar et cela me retombe dessus ! Non mais j'hallucine ! »

« Mais Firenze me violait !! C'était horrible et ça faisait atrocement mal ! »

« Firenze ? Tu as rêvé que Firenze te sautait dessus ? »

« Je n'ai pas rêvé ! C'était un cauchemar ! »

« Désolé de te décevoir, mais on ne dit pas avoir cauchemardé ! Mais est-ce le seul moyen que tu as trouvé pour me faire comprendre que tu refuses la sodomie ? »

« Hein ? Mais tu te rends pas compte que ça faisait mal ! »

« Un viol fait toujours mal, idiot ! Et puis, moi aussi, j'ai eu mal même si ni toi ni moi ne sommes lotis comme un centaure ! Pourquoi je devrais être le seul à souffrir ? »

« Draco, attends, où vas-tu ? »

« Je pars dans une autre chambre, comme cela aucun de nous deux ne sera tenté. »

« Mais je ne veux pas faire abstinence ! »

« Et je refuse d'être le seul à me faire sodomiser selon tes bons vouloirs ! Et tu peux très bien aller voir ailleurs ! »

« Mais c'est toi que j'aime ! Draco, je t'aime ! »

« Et alors ? Où est le problème ? M'aimer ne te donne pas le droit de me sodomiser, si moi-même je n'ai pas la possibilité de te témoigner tout mon amour en te pénétrant ! »

« Non, je t'en supplie, Draco, reste avec moi ! Je t'ai fait cette promesse et je la tiendrai. Reste avec moi ! »

Harry lui tendait les mains, les larmes lui venaient. Draco face à ce spectacle, rendit les armes et retourna dans le lit. Il le prit dans ses bras et le réconforta du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Leurs lèvres se soudèrent et Draco bascula au-dessus du brun. Il le caressa doucement du bout des doigts et il le sentit fondre.

« Je t'aime, Draco. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Harry et cela me perdra. »

« Dis, tu allais vraiment sortir de la chambre pour aller dans une autre ? »

« Tu veux vraiment que je m'en aille ? »

« Non, c'est plutôt que j'ai peur qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui te voit. »

« Et où est le problème ? »

« Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre admire ton corps nu ! »

« Il n'y a personne dans ce couloir, Harry. »

« Peut-être que nos invités sont debout. »

« Il est cinq heures du matin, chéri. »

« C'est pas faux mais peut-être... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je vais lécher une partie de ton corps qui est très attirante. »

« Mmmh ! »

« Je vais te faire aimer ce que Firenze n'a pas su faire. Cela peut-être pratique, les préliminaires. »

Au bout d'un moment, Draco mit un doigt en Harry et retourna l'embrasser.

« Détends-toi, Harry. »

« Mais c'est si dur. »

« Ce n'est qu'un doigt. Nos pénis sont beaucoup plus 'durs'. »

« Te moques pas de moi ! Aah ! Tu en as mis un deuxième ! »

« Il faut bien que je te prépare. »

« C'est gênant et ça me fait mal, enlève-les !

Draco embrassa le cou de Harry et de sa main libre, il cajola les testicules.

« Rappelle-moi, combien il a mis de doigts en toi, Firenze, pour te préparer à son gros engin. »

« Quatre ... »

« Et tu te plains de deux. »

Draco léchait et mâchouillait tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre : le cou, les oreilles, les lèvres, les épaules, les tétons. Il souffla sur le corps devenu humide et fit quelques mouvements de ciseaux avec ses doigts. Harry trembla de désir.

Il se frotta langoureusement contre lui tandis qu'il l'embrassait possessivement. Il rompit leur baiser, un filet de bave les reliant encore. Il descendit jusqu'au nombril et y mima l'acte sexuelle avec sa langue, tout comme avec ses doigts dans l'antre chaude. Harry était, enfin, détendu et goûtait à toutes les sensations qui l'envahissaient.

Draco léchait sur toute sa longueur le pénis qui le possédait si souvent. Il retira ses doigts et sentit son petit ami gigoter sous lui à leur recherche.

« Tu en as autant envie, Harry ? »

« Te moques pas de moi ! Espèce de bourreau ! »

« Arrête de bouger ! »

« Non, remets tes doigts ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de souffler ? »

« Rien, calme-toi sinon je vais te faire mal ! »

« Je suis sûr que tu as murmuré quelque chose ! »

Draco souriait, il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il avait utilisé un sortilège de propreté sur ses doigts. Il positionna son sexe à l'entrée du brun. La réaction de celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre : il monta vers la tête de lit.

« C'est trop gros, ça ne rentrera pas ! »

« Celui de Firenze est bien rentré. »

« Non ! Pas complètement, quand il faisait les mouvements, ça rentrait toujours plus et ça faisait mal. »

« Harry, ton pénis est rentré en moi jusqu'à la garde et je ne m'en suis pas plaint. »

« Ton pénis est plus gros que le mien ! »

Draco le regarda abasourdi.

« C'est quoi cette connerie ? »

« C'est pour ça que j'ai peur de me faire pénétrer. Au moins avec mon pénis je ne risquais pas de te faire trop mal ! »

« Harry en réagissant comme ça tu auras forcément mal ! Et puis depuis quand tu as des complexes ? Il est parfait ton pénis ! »

« Tu dénigres le tien. »

« Non. »

Draco donna un coup de langue sur le fameux pénis de son amant. Il remit ses doigts en Harry qui se contracta automatiquement. Ainsi à quatre pattes, il plaça ses fesses en hauteur et bougea du bassin. Le brun se détendit, fasciné par cette partie charnue qui remuait. Il avait envie d'y glisser sa langue.

Le blond le ramena petit à petit au milieu du lit. Il retira de nouveau ses doigts mais continua de cajoler le pénis et les testicules. Il mit un doigt sur le gland rougi et fit des petits cercles. Harry ferma les yeux en gémissant. Il en profita pour lancer une nouvelle fois le sortilège de propreté.

Il alla quémander un baiser puis la consoeur de sa langue. Doucement, il pénétra Harry. Celui-ci agrippa ses épaules et mit toute sa rage dans le baiser pour oublier la douleur.

Draco attendit patiemment que sa douleur s'atténue en l'embrassant et le caressant. Harry entoura ses jambes autour de ses hanches et prit un malin plaisir à le dépeigner.

Le blond secoua la tête et Harry eut une bouffée de chaleur en le voyant ainsi.

« Un ange déchu. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu baragouines ? »

« Tu es magnifique. »

« Pas autant que toi quand tu seras perdu dans ton plaisir. »

Draco débuta ses va-et-vient et Harry, surpris, s'accrocha un peu plus à lui.

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir bouger si tu me tiens comme cela. »

Il essaya de nouveau d'aller et venir mais les jambes de Harry l'en empêchèrent.

« Harry ? »

« Non, ça fait trop bizarre. »

Il se retira un peu et regarda l'air étonné du brun puis il entra jusqu'à la garde. Harry le bloqua encore plus.

« Tu ne veux pas que je me retire ? » fit-il amusé.

« Non, on va rester comme ça. On ne bouge plus. »

« Harry, est-ce que tu as mal ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas mal. Mais c'est très bizarre. »

« C'est donc vraiment ta première fois. »

« Je te l'ai dit ! »

« Pas explicitement. »

Il enserra ses bras autour de ses épaules et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Harry, ça va être encore plus bizarre si on attend que le temps passe, et puis c'est pas très agréable d'être serrés comme cela. Tu vas être frustré. »

« Peu importe. »

« Harry, je t'aime. J'ai terriblement envie de toi. »

Il commença à mouvoir son bassin en des petits cercles.

« Aaah. »

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir attendre, Harry. Tu m'excites tellement. »

Il bougea son bassin de droite à gauche.

« Aaaff. »

Il lécha méticuleusement les clavicules tout en continuant ses mouvements de bassin. Il releva rapidement son regard vers son amant et vit qu'il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure en fermant les yeux. Il accentua ses gestes et Harry enterra ses pieds dans le matelas.

Il sourit et fit ses va-et-vient, maintenant qu'il n'était plus gêné par les jambes du brun.

Il alla de plus en plus vite et Harry ne put retenir ses cris davantage.

Dans un râle de plaisir apocalyptique, ce dernier jouit entre leurs deux corps. La pression qui en résulta dans l'antre accueillante fit rendre les armes à Draco.

Il continua lentement ses va-et-vient puis se retira. À bout de force, il s'allongea à côté de son amant, qui se lova dans ses bras.

« On n'a pas mis de sort de silence. »

« Pas grave, ils sont loin. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais tout à l'heure, Harry. »

« Je ne voulais pas que tu partes loin de moi. Je t'aime, Draco. »

« Maintenant, je ne vais plus avoir peur d'avoir envie de toi. »

« Tu avais peur ? » S'inquiéta Harry.

« Même si tu me disais que tu m'aimais, tu te refusais à moi. Mais maintenant, on va pouvoir vivre pleinement notre amour sans crainte. »

« Je ne veux plus jamais faire ce genre de cauchemar. »

« Tu n'auras plus besoin de rêver, on pourra le mettre en pratique... »

Harry souffla, amusé, et caressa le corps du blond.

« Alors il est pratique ce sortilège ? »

« Quel sortilège ? » S'étonna Draco.

« Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu l'as utilisé deux fois. »

« Tu as oublié Firenze ? »

« Et toi Dobby ? »

« Au moins avec l'elfe, j'ai pris du plaisir... »

« Je suis beaucoup plus accueillant. » s'offensa Harry.

« C'est pas pareil. C'est toi que j'aime. »

« Au fait, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, pour fêter les trois ans de notre officialisation. »

« Idiot. » Souffla le blond.

« Ben quoi, tu m'as offert la meilleure première fois que je pouvais espérer, alors c'est normal que je te fasse un cadeau en retour. »

« Espèce de Serpentard. »

« Je voulais m'offrir à toi, mais je n'avais pas du tout prévu le cauchemar. » Poursuivit l'ancien Gryffondor.

« Tu as été un peu réticent pour quelqu'un qui voulait s'offrir... »

Harry lui tira élégamment la langue qui fut happée par la bouche d'un certain blond.

Le brun se sépara de l'étreinte et lui donna une boîte rectangulaire. Draco s'empressa de l'ouvrir, curieux. Il retira l'objet de son emballage et lui fit un sourire diabolique.

« Alors comme ça, tu t'es dit qu'un vibromasseur serait un super cadeau... Je crois bien que tu vas rapidement le regretter, et certainement pas à cause d'une potentielle abstinence. »

« Euh, Draco ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je te rappelle qu'on a des invités. »

« Et bien, oublie-les ! »

* * *

(1) : bon alors comme ma beta cherie n'a pas compris qui était où et faisait quoi, et que je voyais pas comment le dire autrement sans me répéter je vais l'expliquer dans cette note ^^ Harry est tombé au sol donc il est allongé ^^ quant à Draco il s'agenouille devant lui. Le brun ltoujours allongé le rapproche en lui attrapant les hanches ... bon si cela se trouve il glisse plus vers lui qu'il ne le rapproche XD Vu sa position, il se retrouve avec la tête au niveau du pénis de ce cher dragon et comme ce dernier est nu il peut le laper sans problème ... Ok je me suis répété mais j'espère néanmoins que je suis plus clair ^^

(2) : nda : le verbe mouvoir au passé simple est vraiment trop bizarre, non ? ndb : certes ! nda : voilà c'était la petite note de conjugaison française mdr

* * *

nda: et voilà c'est fini ^^ qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? choqué ? amusé ? ennuyé ? je veux tout savoir ^^ et je continue à répondre aux reviews même quelques années après ^^ et voilà je suis nostalgique ... ça fait plus d'un an que j'ai posté ma première fic ^^ Et si vous avez des questions sur un truc que vous n'avez pas compris n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ^^ il ne faut pas être timide XD

Je vais peut-être mettre des mini OS vendredi prochain mais rien n'est encore décidé ^^ en tout cas je continue d'écrire une fic à chapitre qui ne devrait plus trop tardé ^^ les chapitres sont nettement plus courts mais je n'ai pas envie de surchargé ma bêta chérie comme ce fut le cas pour cette fic ^^'

Bisous à tout le monde et à bientôt ^^

Yebbeka


End file.
